Fa Battere il mio Cuore
by chiaparella
Summary: What if the past really does repeat itself? What if you could change your destiny? And what if one decision could change your life forever? So which would you choose: love or vegence? 7th year at Hogwarts
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, I do however own Isabella, Noemi, Adele, and this story line.

A/N: The language they are speaking is Italian and all phrases/words are the English translation to them, be gentle with this fanfic it is my first! Also I'm sorry my rhyming skills kind of suck. I'll try to have a chapter out a week if people are really into it, R&R

Prologue to Fa Battere il mio Cuore

Torrents of rain came crashing down upon the stilled hillside town of England, when a cloaked figure steadily made his way up the drowned knoll. It wandered through the street of the small town, unseen by onlookers. A mere shadow of the night, it came to a halt in front of a quaint cottage with a honey roof and deep mahogany walls. Laced curtains were drawn and shutters creaked against the windows as the wind blew terribly yet our cloaked figure was not deterred from the mission at hand. Time passed and the cold rain continued to fall as the figure waited patiently. Suddenly, a single light flickered on inside the house and the figure knew it was time. Slowly, yet confidently, it made its way to the large oak door that creaked open when a delicate hand from beneath the cloak tapped it lightly. The home was dark save for the small candle lit atop the window pane. The flame danced seductively in the stale air of the house, yet the curtains resisted temptation.

"I thought you would not come," spoke a smooth, accented voice from behind the cloaked figure. It turned to face the sound; a beautiful dark haired woman stood in the archway of the room with a small bag set beside her. Her long, dark hair curled effortlessly down her back and her tanned skin glowed in the firelight. Youth radiated from her thin body and her presence permeated the room. She held her gaze, her strong chocolate eyes never faltered and her delicate lips were parted as if frozen in a lost sigh. Yet behind her strong façade there was doubt. She had struggled for so long and now the answer she craved stood in front of her. The cloaked figure lowered its hood with pale hands to reveal a trusting gaze. His blue eyes twinkled and he smiled warmly.

"Help will always come to those in need," he cooed. She smiled a weak smile, still unsure of her future. They made their way out of the cottage and into the storm that would hide their presence for the journey. She looked back at the cottage and her first tear in so many years finally fell across her cheek. It wasn't meant to end this way, she thought as her tear was enveloped by the rain already streaking down her flushed cheeks. Neither spoke as they sloshed down the hill and into a nearby forest. She felt her bones shiver as the cold seeped into her heavy cloak. Her feet ached as they walked for what seemed like hours yet she dare not voice her pain. Slipping her icy hand under her cloak, she touched her belly and a renewed sense of purpose washed over her. Her determination would not let her succumb to the elements or her fears. Finally, the old man came to a stop and turned towards her. "I wish you luck Isabella, for whatever obstacles you face in your future." He smiled fatherly at her and she embraced the only man she had ever truly trusted.

"Thank you, for everything Professor. Non ti dimenticero mai" _I will never forget you. _With that, she faced an old picture fame sitting on the forest floor. Before she bent down to pick it up, however, she looked back once more—for one last look. The old man said something, yet she could not hear him through the rain. She recognized his smile though, and understood. Her hand slipped from under the cloak and lightly touched the rusted picture frame before being ripped away from a world she could not love anymore.

* * *

"Mama, mama!" screamed the little girl. She sat up straight in her oversized bed and yelled into the darkness. Her nightgown lay damp against her skin as the hot, humid air of summer wafted through the open window in her congested room. A woman ran into the room in a flowing, white nightgown and stunning dark hair flying behind her. She flew to her daughter's side and wrapped her loving arms around her, cooing to the crying child. 

"Calma calma, non ti preoccupare tesoro," _be calm be calm, don't worry my treasure. _The woman stroked the little girl's soft dark curls and wiped the tears away from her troubled green eyes.

"Ma, il uomo! Lui mi vuole mama!" _But the man! He wants me mama! _The girl, who could not have been more than five, cried out and hugged her mother.

"Tesoro, era solotanto un incubo. Non ti preoccupare, non arrivera mai quell'uomo." _My treasure, it was only a nightmare. Don't worry, that man will never come after you. _She hummed to her daughter and slowly the little girl fell asleep. Placing her back down on her pillow, the woman kissed the girl's forehead lightly. She walked to the door and turned back to the sleeping beauty that was her daughter. No nightmares would bother her for the remainder of the hot night, and tranquility enveloped the room. The tall woman continued silently down the hall until she came to the dark kitchen. Sitting at the table, she began to cry.

"Isabella, che c'e?" _what's wrong? _Through her blurry gaze she found a familiar, warm face sit across from her. The old woman handed her a cup of chamomile and stared at her with concern.

"Oh mama," she gasped between tears, "non la voglio perdere!" _I don't want to lose her! _The old woman leaned forward and grasped her daughter's hand. The tears ceased to fall, as if by magic. Isabella gazed into her mother's dark eyes, identical to hers' but with much more wisdom behind them, waiting for any form of comfort.

"Figlia mia, devi dirla la verita." _My daughter, you have to tell her the truth. _There was a pause, as there was each time her mother said this to her. And just as each time before, Isabella shook her head.

"Stanotte no. E ancore piccola." _Tonight no. __She is still too young. _With that, Isabella rose from the table and made her way back to her bed, knowing that sooner or later, her daughter would want to know the truth about their family, about Isabella's past, and about her destiny.

* * *

"Mama mama! Sprigati! Gia sono inritardo!" _Hurry up! I'm already late! _Isabella calmly walked down the stairs into the crowed sitting room in her parent's house. Her daughter, now eleven, jumped up and down with excitement with her cousin. They both laughed and spoke so quickly, Isabella couldn't even understand them. Isabella's mother, father, and two brothers stood waiting for her with smiles on their faces. Antonio, Isabella's oldest brother, was dressed in a dark suit and stood in the corner talking to one of the many men he worked with. They whispered and spoke rapidly, a cue to Isabella that there would be problems later tonight. Walking over to her daughter, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind, and smiled. My how she has grown, she thought to herself. No longer the small child that would cry at nightmares, her daughter now stood proud with her long, dark, curly hair and wild green eyes that where never up to any good. She had become her mother's daughter: ambitious, mischievous, and quick, maybe too quick for her own good. Isabella beamed at her daughter, never failing to be amazed by how much love she could have for her daughter. 

"Ok ok, sei pronta?" _Are you ready?_

"Mama, sono stata pronta per undici anni, ANDIAMO_!" Mama, I have been ready for eleven years, let's go!_ She jumped up and down with excitement and ran to hug her family goodbye. Isabella watched her daughter carefully, as she always did. Finally, when the two younger girls met, did she see her daughter lose a hint of her excitement. "Ciao Adele," she said to her cousin, her best friend, her other half. Adele was her age, but was her opposite in every way: cautious, timid, and passive. They were family, however, and Isabella was sure to teach her daughter the importance of family. They hugged and promised each other they would write from their respective schools; Adele had been accepted into the most prestigious school in Italy. When her daughter was finally ready to leave, Isabella hugged her strongly. After so many years of protecting her daughter in the city of Naples, Italy, she was finally leaving her to the world where Isabella had tried so hard to keep her from. The young girl held on to her mother, knowing how hard it was to be separated from her only daughter. She took in her smell and the smell of the last days of summer in the only home she ever knew. It was time, however, for her to explore the rest of the world.

"Ok, non dimenticare che appena arriverai, trovi il preside della scuola." _Don't forget that as soon as you get there, find the headmaster of the school_, her mother said in a stern voice. "E non fare la scema ok?" _And be good, ok? _Her daughter laughed and smiled widely spreading the dark freckles on her already olive skin. She nodded obediently but winked at Adele thinking Isabella had not seen. "Ti voglio bene tesoro," _I love you my treasure. _

"Pure io mama," _so do I mama. _With those last words, Isabella watched as her daughter disappeared behind the stone fireplace, and began to weep. Her mother and father embraced her as if she were a child again and told her not to worry. But Isabella knew that her daughter would learn things she had tried so hard to hide. She knew her daughter would grow into a young, beautiful woman while she was away and Isabella wasn't sure if she was ready just yet.

* * *

"Ahh, nice to see you arrived safely," said an old man as the young girl adjusted her senses in the new environment. She gazed questioningly at the man behind the half moon spectacles but did not mutter a sound. "Ahh yes, still haven't learned English quite yet," he said warmly. Though she didn't understand, she stood proud as her Italian heritage had taught her to and never took her eyes off the foreign man. He smiled at her and walked to her. After a few moments, he made is way to a fine oak door and beckoned for her to follow. She obeyed, knowing this was the man her mother had wanted her to see, but quickly took note of the room around her before leaving it. 

They walked at a quick pace; obviously she was late for whatever it was they were in such a rush to get to. She disliked the cramped, stone hallways around her, craving the openness of the Villas in Naples. But she was excited to be here, and any doubts or fears she had about the new school soon faded away when the man ushered her into a great dinning room filled with students chattering away. They were loud and spoke in a language she did not know. All wore black robes, identical to the ones her mother had given her, yet they were all so diverse! She noted some were darker than she, while others were whiter than the snow she had seen in the North. She spotted two boys with wild red hair and yet another who was so tall she had to lean back in order to see him properly. Her eyes wandered around in curiosity until she noticed the man had come to a halt and was facing her. He pointed to a line of students her age and she understood immediately where she must go. As she walked confidently down the row of tables, a few children from the line turned and watched her. They seemed intrigued by the girl but paid no mind to her when she joined the back of their line. As she stood waiting, she realized all had gone quiet when the old man who had led her down here began to speak to the other students. His words were soft and she noticed how all seemed to respect him greatly. Yet she could not grasp how one so docile had so much respect; he neither yelled as her mama would, nor threatened the others like her uncles did back home. She had much to learn yet the realization only made her smile grow. Students in her line began to approach a stool one by one, and she immediately realized that they were being called by their names. So she waited, and continued to study this new world around her.

Soon the woman called her name into the empty air and she made her way towards the stool like she had seen the others before do. All eyes were on her and she couldn't help but grin. The students at a long table to the right started smirking and pointing her way. She noticed their colors were green and silver and sighed knowing it was the group her mother had warned her about. Suddenly she felt a piece of cloth being placed on her head and she jumped. A deep, raspy voice floated around her head and she listened intently.

"Ahh, I recognize this mind,  
How I remember your kind well!  
Never had I seen such power,  
And not merely in a spell.  
You seem to have a dark side my child,  
So Slytherine would do you good,  
But then again you are much too wild  
And plotting is in that brood.  
Gryffindor and Hufflepuff,  
No they will never do,  
And Ravenclaw is not enough,  
Though nothing is for you.  
And yet your gift,  
As was in your kin,  
Is one that I must sift,  
I suppose your house, without a doubt, will have to be Slyther—"

The girl had been patient through the hat's odd song, but as its words melted into her brain she found herself lost in the romance of it all. Each foreign word seduced her mind and she could not help wishing she understood this strange new language. "Vorrie capire, **devo** capire," _I want to understand, I __**have **__**to**__ understand._

"Ahh ha!" screeched the hat. Every student jumped a bit in the seats and even she was taken back by the sudden outburst.  
Perhaps I have thought you wrong,  
And must now enact a yaw,  
Slytherine is not where you belong,  
But rather, RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers went up from one of the long tables adorned in deep blue and bronze and she assumed that was the House she had been sorted into. She gazed up at the women standing beside her and saw a relieved stare had replaced the stern one. Why had the hat taken so long, she asked herself. She hopped off the stool and walked over to the cheering table. Many of the students around her were girls and she noticed one, a girl her age who had been called before her, smiling at her. This new girl held out her hand and spoke to her. She did not understand but the girl was beautiful and seemed friendly; she rose and kissed this new girl twice on the cheek and was amazed to see the girl laugh. She pointed to herself and quietly said, "Cho Chang."

Coping her new friend's manner, she pointed to herself and whispered back "Noemi DeBernardo."

* * *


	2. Part I: One

Disclaimer: read Prologue

A/N: Alright, the first chapter is out! Sorry it took so long but I had to completely change the plot and do some character work. Oh, and though this story follows the Harry Potter books, I had to change some of the event sequence to make my story work...you'll see what I mean later ;) Also, when they speak Italian, the translation is in italics. Enjoy!

**Part I: L'Inizio  
**_The Begining_

One

His identity was made clear when he refused to face her. She felt his familiar presence, however, as if it were somehow apart of her; a part that had been torn away and had been hiding for so long, or perhaps even avoiding her. She chose to ignore the latter as she leaned back against the roots of the great oak they sat against. He exuberated pride and arrogance yet when she lightly placed her hand on his robed shoulder, he shook his head as if in destitution. They had met before, only once by the great oak, and always he had shied away from her. She waited, perhaps this time would be different and he would turn to meet her curious green eyes and he would speak with her. Her lips moved yet not a sound slipped from their fullness—just as a sound had never slipped out before. The day was cloudless and she gazed lazily across the valley before her, watching the dragonflies zig zag every which way above the yellowed, long grass that stretched on for miles. Of all the places they had come to encounter each other, this was her least favorite: it was always too quiet. The wind tickled her neck as it flew through the hot air and touched the tops of the blades of grass, never so much as making the slightest sound. A grasshopper landed beside her outstretched arm and she fancied the idea of capturing it, yet she knew it had ventured this close to warn her of what was to come. She grinned a little, amazed at the passing of time, and took one last look at her companion. The roots of the ancient oak began to twist themselves around her limbs as she continued to smile into the back of his head. She suddenly realized never had she smelled him; she hadn't the slightest inclination as to whether he smelled of aged hickory or maybe even a more musky and seductive scent. A thick, strong root wrapped itself around her midsection as she mentally noted to record his scent their next visit. A hole began to take shape behind her and the roots dragged her slowly towards it. She did not protest nor struggle; she already knew she could not escape her fate that was to come. Her inevitable fate loomed as she closed her eyes readying herself for the next step. A tear fell slowly down her cheek as she accepted defeat yet again. Suddenly she felt a warm hand brush against hers and she snapped her eyes open in hopes of finally catching a glimpse of her companion before being sucked back down.

Her vision was slightly blurred before she recognized the scarlet, velvet seats across from her and the scratched window to her side. The train compartments seemed to become smaller and smaller at the passing of each year and yet still she managed to fit her oversized mahogany trunk into it, which lay above her on the steel rack that traced the compartment. She blinked a few times before settling her gaze on the head of black hair across from her. A mass of straight ebony hair hung down over a leather bound book held in the palest hands Noemi had ever seen. The ivory fingers moved only to turn a page and then scratch the thigh of the focused girl. Feeling the gaze of another girl, the black hair fell to the sides as a face emerged from the ragged book. Her face, just as delicate and white as her hands, contrasted magnificently with her almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes, now gazing into Noemi's sleepy green ones.

"Well, it's about time you woke up," said the Asian beauty with a quiet Scottish accent.

"And its' about time you got your nose out of that book Cho," Noemi retorted, equally as quiet. The two girls stared intently at each other for a moment, both admiring the others confidence. Two smiles spread across their faces and soon giggles flooded the train compartment.

"So where were you two this time?" asked Cho regaining her composure.

"It was that field again, the one with the old oak tree."

"Oh I hate that one," she whined with a scrunched up nose. "The roots remind me of serpents the way they wrap themselves around you." She grimaced and Noemi could not help but chuckle at her uneasiness.

"They're not bad, but the scenery is just so boring. I wish we would revisit the fireflies."

"Noemi, only you could wish to have a reoccurring dream where you die at the end of it."

"This time it was worth it though," whispered Noemi. Cho suddenly become very interested as she leaned forward and silently urged Noemi to continue. It was rare that the dreams ever changed, aside from scenery, and the chance that something may have happened enraptured Cho. "His hand brushed against mine, almost as if he did not want me to go." Cho's thin lips formed and 'O' and then she smiled.

"Well it's about time this bloke built up the courage to show himself; these dreams have been going on for as long as I've known you!"

"Well, more like as long as you've understood me." The girls were set off into another fit of giggles which did not stop as they felt the train come to a halt.

* * *

As Noemi and Cho gracefully stepped off the steaming train, they could not help but smile at all the eager and frantic first years scurrying about trying to locate some source of order in the chaotic scene. Students ranging from first to seventh years gathered in hoards around the exits of the train desperately trying to find that lost friend they had not spotted during the journey. It was a miracle Noemi had found Cho; though her exotic features set her out from the other English students. Yet still, Noemi felt it was not mere luck that she had found Cho—or met her for that matter. She remembered the first day she had laid eyes on the young eleven year old girl; they had been sorted into the same house and for one reason or another, despite the language barrier between the two, Cho had become so intimately close to Noemi it did not feel as if they were just merely friends. There was something deeper—something Noemi still had not come to grips with yet she knew her inability to communicate had strengthened the bond between the two girls. At times, Noemi even felt she knew what Cho was thinking and feeling, nay, she _felt_ what Cho felt and _thought_ as Cho thought. She would be forever in debt to the girl who had stuck by her side, the girl who had taught her her first words and phrases in English, the girl who had attempted to learn Italian for her, the girl who stood beside her even when she knew Noemi could handle her own. And though their personalities clashed regularly, Noemi knew she could never survive another day without her other half safely by her side.

"Noemi, stop reminiscing of the past; we're going to miss a carriage if we don't hurry!" urged Cho from behind her. Noemi grinned and followed Cho as she waltzed her way through the crowd. The first years took the clue from the other years that these two girls were not only seventh years, but that they were ladies to be respected. A few gawked at the pair as they elegantly waded through the crowd of people as if they were dancing through—and no one dared stop the phantom music.

Finally arriving at one of the last remaining carriages, the girls made their way in and found they were not alone. Two other girls in their year sat across from them and one other who was clearly much younger than the four. Noemi and Cho sat together and while Cho took out the same book she had been reading on the train, Noemi gazed into the light brown eyes of the girl sitting across from her, and smiled.

"Hi Pansy, how was your summer?" she asked. Pansy mirrored Noemi's smile and her small amber eyes lit up—almost as if nobody had had the decency to ask her the question before. The two had known each other since second year when they had been assigned as partners in Charms. Once Pansy learned she was not in fact a Gryffindor, they warmed up to each other. Still partners in that class, the two young ladies got along well enough though Noemi soon came to grips that she could not be in the girl's vicinity for more than a few hours—Noemi always did have intolerance for those of a less maturity.

"Oh it was fab! Mother and I took a trip to the French Riviera while Father was away…doing business. I met the bloody handsomest man of my life and I'll tell you Noemi, he was smitten with me!" she bragged almost constantly but Noemi only laughed. She saw Cho roll her eyes under her mess of hair—Cho and Pansy never really came to becoming friends. While Noemi always preferred Slytherine, Cho was had preferred Gryffindor.

"What about Draco, Pans? I thought you said _he_ was the 'absolute bloody handsomest man' you had ever met," the other girl, Millicent, spoke cocking her rather bushy eyebrow. Noemi could not help but laugh again; it was common knowledge that Pansy had had a crush on the young Malfoy for some time now.

"Well—Draco is the bloody handsomest man I've ever seen but, it changes when that person you feel so deeply for has the same feelings for you," she said sorrowfully. Noemi gave Pansy a weak smile, admiring her maturity in the matter. "But Draco is a much better shag!" Now it was Noemi's turn to roll her eyes.

"What about you Noemi, how was your summer break?" asked Millicent.

"It was alright. It's always nice to be back home for a while."

"Oh yes, we can tell you were back home. Your accent sounds stronger than ever!" chirped in Pansy.

"Haha, great. Now nobody will understand a bloody word I say for the next week!" The three girls started laughing and even Cho gave a slight chuckle. The younger girl turned to Noemi and smiled laughing. Suddenly Pansy whipped her head around and glared at the girl.

"And what, pray tell, are _you_ laughing at?" The girl, who must have been only a second year, cowered back in fear yet held her head up high and simply returned to gazing out the carriage window. "Hey! You pathetic excuse for a witch, I asked you a question!" Pansy's voice was harsh and every word hung poisonously in the air. The carriage was silent as they waited for the mouse like girl to reply. The girl turned her head lazily and glared right back at Pansy.

"You're not my mummy, I can laugh at what I please," her voice was small yet confident. The girl had spirit, and courage for that matter. Pansy's glare twisted into a smirk and cocked her eyebrow just as Millicent had done. A Slytherine trademark? Noemi felt Cho tense, knowing how she felt about the Slytherines ganging up on the younger students. And though she would have gladly stood up for the little girl, Noemi knew if she did, the child would never hear the end of if from Pansy or Millicent. So she stayed quiet, hoping the girl knew what she was getting into.

"House," hissed Pansy.

"Slytherine," hissed the girl in reply. Pansy's smirk grew wider as she leaned forward towards the girl, who in turn leaned back a bit but still not backing down.

"Well then, I suppose I can let it fly this once. But don't think that your house will protect you, after all, I'll be closer to you than you think." With that the carriage came to a halt and the four seventh year girls stepped out into the chill night's air. Pansy turned to Noemi and Cho before heading off with Millicent, "sorry about that, stupid babies—think they know everything. See you in Charms Noemi!" She ran off to catch up with her friend and Noemi and Cho headed the opposite way towards the Great Hall for the banquet.

* * *

The Ravenclaw Common Room was still, by far, one of the most beautiful places Noemi had ever seen. Huge bookcases spanned the walls and royal blue Arabian rugs adorned the mahogany flooring. When Noemi had only been a first year, one of the older students told her the carpets could fly and she had sat there willing it to fly for quite sometime before Cho had finally come down to take her to class. Atop the rugs, plush sofas and armchairs sprinkled the room in an organized fashion and surrounded a mahogany coffee table with bronze accents. Yet the most magnificent element of the Common Room was the ceiling. The domed shaped, stain glass ceiling depicted the celestial bodies and connected them to form the Greek constellations that they studied in the beginning years of Hogwarts. It was rumor that when Rowena Ravenclaw had fashioned the room, she wrote a spell to capture essence of star and trap them in the ceiling so that it would always shine just as bright as their lively counterparts. A statue of their House Founder sat at the Northern most part of the Common Room; she was a constant reminder to them what great determination and a passion for learning could earn them in life.

Noemi and Cho came back to the Common Room with their bellies full and their eyes threatening to let fall tears. They collapsed on one of the sofas before the fire and faced each others' now tear stricken faces.

"I can't believe he's really gone," whispered Noemi after a moment or two of silence.

"I can't believe they have Snape as his replacement! That slime ball of a teacher is the very reason he's gone! He's the reason everyone is gone: Harry, Ron, Hermione, all of them!" yelled Cho. Noemi had guessed her friend would react this way; she had been very close to Harry and had made a personal promise to herself and Noemi that she would help him in any way possible when he needed it. She also knew that Cho blamed Slytherine, not just Snape, for what had happened the previous year. And why shouldn't she? It was common knowledge that it had been one of the Slytherines who had snuck in the Death Eaters and that it was Snape who had murdered Dumbledore. Noemi was just as mad as she was, yet she knew it was pointless to hate the Slytherine House when no one knew who it had been in the first place. And after the banquet, so many Slytherines and other students hadn't returned so it was plausible that the culprit had left. Yet Snape was an entirely different story—the man deserved all the horrors of Azkaban and Noemi was positive that Cho felt the same.

"There's nothing more he can do to us though. He's already killed off Dumbledore and the Golden Trio is gone—what else can he do? Start with the rest of Gryffindor?"

Silence.

"Don't say those things Noemi; the man is capable of anything," Cho had wiped away her fallen tears and looked straight at Noemi.

"Sorry," whispered Noemi. "We shouldn't think about this though. We have a whole year ahead of ourselves, and I _still_ haven't learned proper English!" The two girls began to laugh. They laughed hard, as if it was being forced out but desperately needed.

"Well it's not _my_ fault you're an ignorant little Italian!" teased Cho after she caught her breath.

"Oh yes it is! You are a lousy teacher and honestly, I'm not even sure _you_ know how to speak proper English!" replied Noemi in a matter-of-fact tone. Cho looked shocked and lunged at her friend wrestling her to the ground.

"Finally some entertainment at this school!" cheered a familiar voice. Cho and Noemi looked up from their wrestling match to see a very blonde, very snide, Michael Corner grinning at them. "Now ladies, don't stop on my account. I'm just here to watch the show!" The girls grinned at each other and hurled their pillows at their fellow seventh year classmate. "Hey hey!"

They ran out before Michael could seek his revenge and they passed though one of the hidden doorways in the giant bookcase. They walked down a long hallway belonging to the seventh year girls, giggling the whole while. When they finally came to dorm 9, Cho pushed it open only to be greeted by an intense smell of decaying frog legs.

"What in the world is going on in here?" questioned Cho, coughing a bit as she said it. Noemi made her way in and upon impact of the smell she knew the answer.

"Luna, what in God's" she made a sign of the cross "name are you doing?" A small mousy girl poked her head out of her bed drapes and cocked her head at the two girls.

"Summoning my past life of course," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well can you please change the scent of your incense? I feel like I just walked into the Slytherine common room," asked Cho sternly.

"And how, pray tell, would you know what the Slytherine Common Room smells like?" asked another familiar voice. A curvy girl walked out of the bathroom across the room with a trail of steam at her feet. Her long, black, wavy hair reached down to her hips and drops of water fell sporadically from it. A white towel shrouded the dark skinned Indian girl, yet her dangerous curves could not be subdued.

"Hi Padma!" beamed Noemi.

"I have _never_ for your information, been in the Slytherine Common Room nor do I ever intend on going there! But, if I were to guess, I would say that it most likely smells as horribly as our room does now," laughed Cho, giving the wet Padma a hug.

"Actually, I'm sure it smells much better than this room does!" laughed Padma.

"Alright alright, I'll change the incense. I hope you're all satisfied with lavender because any other scent will completely throw off my aura," said Luna in a very patient and sing-songy voice.

Noemi, Cho, and Padma all changed into their pajamas and sat atop Padma's bed. They had much catching up to do, yet upon seeing the time Cho almost fainted. Before they headed off to their separate beds however, Padma convinced Cho to at least share her timetable with her.

"Let's see, most days I have Charms, DADA, Herbology, Potions, Free, and then Ancient Runes. All Newt level naturally," said a confident Cho. "What do you girls have?"

"Hrmmm, DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, then Charms and finally, a Free. And you Noemi?"

"Well, I have Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Free, Potions, and Ancient Runes," replied Noemi.

"Alright," started Padma, "Now which good looking gents have we got in our classes?"

"Not tonight Padma," whined Cho, "tomorrow we can talk. Though I do know for a fact that Justin Finch-Fletchley is in my Herbology class and that boy has become quite the looker!" With that, Cho jumped off the bed and tucked herself into her own. "Sweet dreams my pretties!"

Noemi giggled with Padma until she herself got into her own bed. The room gradually became darker as each girl laid down in her respective bed. Luna, who slept beside Noemi, was still sitting up in bed and preforming her ceromony.

"Luna, for Merlin's sake, stop that humming!" screeched Padma from across the room. Noemi stifled a giggle and watched as Luna reluctantly blew out her candle and tucked herself in.

Noemi lie there, starring up at the ceiling counting the number of stones absentmindedly. Hogwarts was not the same, she thought to herself. Never one to think pesemisticly, she looked forward to a year full of learning and adventures with her friends. Who knows, she thought, maybe even l'amore, _love_. As she fell asleep, she could still hear Luna humming softly and she was reminded instantly of her mother, Isabella, back in Naples, Italy. She felt a pang in her heart as she thought of her family that was a world away from her. Suddenly panic filled her body as she began to think she would let them down and fail at her studies. She would not be able to live with herself if her mother was ever disapointed in her—and then, just as suddenly as it had come, her fears and worries left her body and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Isabella lie, tossing and turning, in her bed in the cozy room of her parent's home. She looked out of her window and up to the stars that winked back at her and a smile slowly creeped onto her strong face. "Calma tesoro, puoi farlo," she whispered into the wind, _be calm my treasure, you can do it_. And with that, she too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, Reviews are super! 


	3. Part I: Two

Disclaimer: Read Prologue

A/N: Sorry it took me such a long time to update guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll get another one out this weekend as well. R&R

**Part I: L'Inizio  
**_The Beginning_

Two

Golden sunlight radiated throughout the room while dust particles danced in the morning light. They worked in intricate moves; fluttering about the room and gaining momentum as the bodies behind the closed navy curtains began to stir. The silence of Dorm 9 was broken as sheets were pulled back and yawns escaped through delicate lips. Each one of the four beds began to quiver as each girl sat up to rub the drowsiness from her eyes. A long, pale leg stretched out from under a set of curtains and five dainty toes stepped gracefully on the hard wood floor. Cho emerged from her deep slumber with her long, black hair in tangles. Her eyes drooped just slightly and her expression hid any form of enthusiasm for the morning. She trudged by the remaining three beds and locked herself in the bathroom opposite the room. The sound of gushing water from the shower echoed throughout the dorm as the other girls began their morning rituals as well. Padma was the second to slip through her closed curtains, squinting from the sunlight that circulated the room. She stretched a bit and then made her way to the bathroom door only to find it locked. She snorted in dissatisfaction and instead began to rummage through her trunk. The sounds of running water and clothing being thrown about the room filled Noemi's ears as she sat up straight in bed willing herself to step out of her cocoon she had created. She ran her fingers through her knotted, dark, curls in an effort to tame them before she revealed her disheveled self to the others. As she heard Luna make her bed, she reached her arms above her head and let out a deep sigh as she stretched. Then, slowly exposing her tan legs, she drew back the curtains and felt the warmth of the room envelope her. With a grin spread across her face she stood and felt the early morning uneasiness of balance. For a moment she stood there refreshing her feet on how to stand and walk properly.

"Morning sleepy heads," cooed Cho as she emerged from the bathroom dripping from head to toe. She smiled to each of the girls and was greeted with weak smiles from them. Padma rushed towards the bathroom and Noemi followed suit. Luna on the other hand, simply headed towards the door of the dorm with a book under her arm. She had a free period most days and was clearly not opt to sleeping through it. While the girls finished in the bathroom, Cho tossed aside her soaked towel and began dressing in the gray and blue uniform that had followed the students from day one.

"Nice knickers Cho," commented Padma as she strode out of the bathroom. Cho stood near her trunk with only her magenta and electric blue stripped knickers and a pair of knee high socks.

"What? Is there something wrong with them?" asked Cho self consciously.

"No _cara_, they are fine," responded Noemi as she gently pushed Padma. She only laughed and began undressing as well. Noemi opened her trunk and eventually found her uniform: white knee high socks, a gray skirt, a freshly ironed oxford button down shirt, and her usual navy cardigan. Yet something was missing. "Cho, have you seen my tie? I seem to have misplaced it."

"You can just borrow one of mine if you can't find it. And I'm sure it's in there somewhere, underneath all those shoes you brought. Honestly Noemi, how many pairs did you bring this year?" Cho looked at her in disbelief and Padma simply skipped over to kneel beside Noemi.

"Ooo, anything new this year? Or rather, anything new for me?" Padma squealed in delight when Noemi handed her a white shoe box with a belated birthday card taped to it.

"Here, I didn't get a chance to send them to you over the summer. And I only brought as many pairs necessary—so about seven." Cho laughed and tossed a tie over to Noemi as she proceeded to button up her shirt. Soon the girls were ready to grace their fellow students with their presence and they made their way down the stairs to their common room. The room was a buzz with a variety of students rushing to and fro looking for books or companions. Noemi, Cho, and Padma headed straight for the passage to the main hall and soon found themselves in the Great Hall with nearly half the school.

"So girls, who'll it be this year?" asked Padma after swallowing a spoon full of porridge.

"Excuse me?" replied Cho with her fork firmly placed in a potato slice.

"You know," continued Padma, "who's the fancy this year, who's the catch, the 'Sex God' for lack of a better term?"

"Padma what are you going off about now?" charged Noemi.

"Are you girls so blind as to have failed to notice all the bloody gorgeous _men_ at Hogwarts this year?" Cho and Noemi simply stared at Padma with blank stares. "Dear Merlin, you _have_ failed! Honestly, for two such stunning girls as yourselves I would have expected better. My my how so many boys in our year have grown over the summer! Just look at Jonathan Tueller; swimming the Mediterranean has sure done wonders for his body!"

"PADMA!"

"What? If you two fail to notice his muscles rippling under his shirt it's your fault."

"PADMA!"

"Alright, alright! I'll stop. Oh, but speaking of rather dashing young lads, here comes one now." As Padma took another bite of her porridge, Cho and Noemi followed her gaze to the end of the hall where a male figure seemed to be approaching them. He was tall with pristine blonde hair that hung in lose curls around his freckled face. As he approached the girls, his deep brown eyes looked straight into Noemi's. Oh yes, Padma was right, what a dashing young lad. He walked confidently, almost with a hint of arrogance, and his strong arms swayed beside him with each step.

"Why good morning ladies, I see you're all looking absolutely ravishing in your school uniforms," he said as he sat opposite Noemi and Cho and beside Padma.

"Corner," stated Noemi with no hint of emotion.

"Oh Noemi, is that really all the greeting I get after **all** we've been through?" He smiled at her to reveal sparkling white teeth and she simply looked down at her eggs and began eating once again.

"Hi Michael, how was your summer?" asked Padma attempting to change the subject.

"It was fine, yet I couldn't seem to stop thinking of a certain girl the entire time. It seems I've been seduced yet again," he said plainly as he burned daggers into Noemi. She would not succumb to his hints, not again at least. Oh, Noemi DeBernardo had had her share of Michael Corner to know better than become involved with him again. The two had dated for roughly a year the previous year and it seemed as though one still had feelings for the other. It had been a rocky relationship what with Michael always forgetting dates or other special days and in the end it had been Noemi who had ended it. But the thing with Michael was he was always after the chase, not the prey. He seemed to pay more attention to her now that they weren't together than when they had been. It truly infuriated her and she wanted nothing more than for him to simply move on and go for another girl. Yet, from the looks of things, that wouldn't happen any time soon. He stood, nodding at the girls and throwing in a wink at Noemi before he proceeded down the table to his group of Quidditch playing friends.

"My lord is that boy bloody gorgeous," sighed Padma when he was out of range.

"Looks like he hasn't gotten over our Italian Stallion just yet aye Noemi?" teased Cho.

"Yes well, let's hope he gets the message from my complete indifference towards him." The girls giggled and began their ritual of describing their summer vacations. Cho told them of her trip to the Far East to see her grandparents and the otherwise uneventful summer while Padma had little to say (a first) of her quiet summer outside London. Noemi never went into great details about her summers, they were always spent back home in Italy with her family and she always felt herself tear up if she spoke about them too much—especially her mother. The girls were headed out of the Great Hall towards their first periods and Padma blew a kiss to the others as she headed towards a separate part of the castle. Cho and Noemi made their way down the hall towards the Charms room giggling over Padma's outrageous reaction to the male population of Hogwarts. Though, to be honest, Noemi couldn't agree more with her; many of the boys had, in fact, returned their last year looking less like scrawny, immature boys and more like dominating, mature, men. It intimidated her a bit yet excited her all the same. She confined in Cho and found her best mate agreed completely. Somehow, both knew this year was going to be a rather…interesting one.

As the girls entered the Charms room, they noticed their small Professor earnestly trying to settle down the rambunctious class. Ravenclaws and Slytherines almost always shared classes and this one was no exception. Cho set her school books down on a desk shared by a fellow Ravenclaw while Noemi set hers down next to Pansy Parkinson's. Pansy had spotted her as she walked in and had waved her over. The two had been Charms partners since second year and it appeared that this year would be no different. Pansy was talking rather quickly to a fellow Slytherine so Noemi took the opportunity to reacquaint herself with the room. Stacks of dusty old books covered the floor beneath the raised, amphitheater-like desks. A large blackboard hovered in mid air atop the mass pilings of books with a piece of chalk held in mid air next to it. Portraits adorned the walls and Noemi was almost certain that beneath the clutter of books, there lay rugs much like the ones in the Ravenclaw common room. She noticed her Professor atop a particularly high stack of what seemed to be all the volumes of Charms, Spells, and Little Tricks. Professor Filius Flitwick was perhaps the absolute sweetest professor in all of Hogwarts. He was cunning and unusually quick minded for his age and though he was known as the Head of Ravenclaw House, he easily could have fit in for Hufflepuff. Noemi smiled when he met her gaze and he raised his wand above his head and waved it at her. She giggled and he returned to his attempt at silencing the class.

"So Noemi, I see you've changed over the summer," cooed a voice beside her. She whipped her head around to see Pansy staring intently at her; almost as if she were examining her.

"As have you Ms. Parkinson," replied Noemi. It was true; Pansy had grown much more into herself over the summer. She wasn't taller yet she held herself with much more dignity and confidence. Her black hair was longer than it had been in previous years yet her light amber eyes continued to carry their dull glint as a sign of blissful ignorance. Pansy was most certainly not the brightest crayon in the box yet she did hold her own and she was a hard worker—even if it rarely paid off in her favor. Her face was a bit less pug-like Noemi had to admit, yet the resemblance to the small dog was uncanny. She was an average girl; she was not exceptionally benevolent nor intelligent nor beautiful, she was simply average. She was simply Pansy. One trait she did carry with the utmost pride, however, was her belief of superiority. Thankfully she had never exerted this over Noemi. No, Noemi knew how to deal with creatures of this sort. Rarely did she object to Pansy's beliefs and would normally sit patiently and listen to her rants. They weren't particularly boring; in fact, Noemi almost depended on Pansy to keep her in the loop as to what was taking place at Hogwarts. Noemi knew how to play the part of the 'uneducated, poor, Italian peasant' quite well when it was called for. This was one of the reasons why she could only stand Pansy's presence for so long; it tired her to remain this passive and simple. Noemi was the sort of girl that demanded attention. She was a rich multitude of life yet knew how to compose herself before those she did not trust. Pansy was right; she had changed over the summer. Dark brown locks cascaded gently down her back, locks as deep in color as the nurturing wet soil beneath her regal stance. Her gentle olive skin stretched across her, boasting its youthfulness while wise chocolate eyes twinkled with sage. Her posture had been well taught and her pride became her. Noemi DeBernardo was not to be forgotten. And perhaps it was this that brought her and Pansy together. Both were prideful creatures yet while Pansy openly embraced this trait, Noemi remained blissfully ignorant to it and the struggles that came along with it: stubbornness and a fierce temper.

"Have you also noticed that many of the boys have changed as well?" purred Pansy with lust dripping from her every word.

"Do elaborate," replied Noemi, intrigued for having discovered so many of her companions thinking the same.

"Well, I think it's about time the boys in our year got their dicks in order—"

"Pansy!"

"Well it's true. Those boys have paled in comparison to our beauty and it's about time they catch up. I mean honestly, who in their right mind would want a boyfriend who appears weaker than them? Am I right? Oh don't answer that, I already know the answer—_anyway_, I'm sure you're asking yourself 'why Pansy do you bring this up?' Well I'll tell you my Greek friend—"

"Italian."

"—right, well it's because of all the scandals that are bound to take place this year. The school is practically _longing_ for a secret love affair between McGonagall and some pathetic Gryffindor or some scandalous inter-house mingling. Wouldn't you say?"

"Well, actually, as absolutely shocking and disturbing as it would be to hear of McGonagall's sex life, I couldn't agree with you more. You can practically taste the affairs bound to happen."

"Exactly my girl! And that is why I've proposed a small bet. A bet so ludicrous you simply must enter it."

"Do go on," urged Noemi.

"Well, after last night, me, Millicent, Daphne, Raquel, and Heidi all made a bet that Heidi, who is a total catch, could get at least one quarter of the boys in our year to sleep her by the end of the year. I personally think she can't do it but strangely some think it's possible. Would you like in on the bet?"

"Urmmm, I think I'll just watch from the side lines thanks. So how is Slytherine House doing? Any news?"

"Other than Blaise Zabini being a total babe and Draco Malfoy still the reigning Sex God of the school, no. What about Ravenclaw?"

"It seems all of our boys have matured into men as well, though Sex Gods I'm not too sure." The girls laughed and soon Professor Flitwick had managed to silence the class with a temporary silencing charm. The lesson was an exciting one, in Noemi's perspective, as they learned a nifty little spell to locate a lost item. It became quite funny when a vast array of objects magically appeared before the students, including, unfortunately, at least 35 smelly socks.

The bell rang and soon Noemi was off to meet Padma for Transfiguration with Professor Minerva McGonagall. She spent the majority of the class lecturing them on their N.E.W.T.s and the academic plan for the year. Several times a Hufflepuff or two would fall asleep and the snores would upset McGonagall. An overall uneventful class with a surprisingly large amount of homework.

As Noemi walked down the corridors she recognized a familiar head of black hair surrounded by a large group of giggling girls. Cho turned and met Noemi's gaze and winked seductively at her. Noemi only laughed and winked back. Cho had always been quite popular among the girls. She was quite possibly the kindest girl of the bunch and seemed to glow with confidence. Others were drawn to her charismatic personality and her puerile optimism only made her more loveable. She wore her mask quite well. Noemi knew the real Cho was much more comfortable with only a few friends and a quiet atmosphere, but as a trend setter she had an obligation to keep up appearances. A few girls, Pansy included, thought Cho to be superficial and juvenile. In a way she was though; she always jumped to conclusions and though her intelligence could rival the likes of Hermione Granger, she seemed to lack real life experience. Yet she was loyal and Noemi knew she would go to the end of the world and back for those she loved.

Noemi turned the corner sharply and felt a hard body in front of her. She fell to the ground and landed ever so 'gracefully' on her bum. She winced and sighed when she noticed her books scattered about the floor.

"Well I didn't realize girls were **that** drawn to me," she heard a deep smooth voice above her. She allowed her gaze to travel up to the face of an exceptionally handsome man. Though she sat on the ground, she could tell he was much taller than she. He was dark, perhaps even darker than she was, with curly long hair that covered his deep hazel eyes. His body was hard as Noemi had discovered upon running into him but when she noticed his defiant facial features and chiseled arms as he offered her a hand up, she realized hard was an understatement. He looked down at her with a smirk plastered across his strong face. Slytherine.

"Don't trip over your ego, it was an accident," she retorted calmly. She had not meant to insult him and strangely he understood this. He helped her gather her things and even smirked when he came across a book labeled Dangerous Positions.

"Well I can see you are not a Gryffindor or this book would be called Prudent Positions."

"It's not what you think! It's only a book on the Dark Arts," she retorted shocked he would insinuate such an idea.

"I never doubted it wasn't." The two began walking down the corridor and it suddenly dawned on them they were headed in the same direction. "Are you headed to History of Magic?"

"Yes, you?"

"Unfortunately."

"What? You don't like Professor Binns?"

"Are you joking? That pathetic excuse of a professor ought to be barred from teaching in the blasted school while there are still capable students that have to put up with his lectures. The old bat is so old, he's already dead!" Oh yes, most definitely Slytherine.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure he knows he's dead," she retorted. He laughed and she found herself laughing with him. He absolutely oozed cool and she found herself immediately comfortable with him. They arrived at the room and he held the door ajar for her while she walked over to an empty desk. Surprisingly enough, he followed right behind her and placed his books down next to her. It took her by surprise though she pretended it did not faze her and took out a quill and some parchment.

"Ravenclaw correct?" he asked breaking a comfortable silence.

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, at first I thought you to be a Hufflepuff but when you did not shy away from me and added your own snide remarks, it became quite obvious you were a Ravenclaw."

"And why not a Slytherine?"

"Well aside from the fact Slytherine girls don't hold themselves like you do, a Slytherine would never take out a quill and parchment before class started—or even at all for that matter."

"Ah, I see. Well, it was blatantly obvious from the start that you were a Slytherine."

"You must be unusually perceptive or have you been stalking me? I seem to recognize you from somewhere; perhaps from behind a statue spying on me?" He smirked again and she grinned back at him.

"Don't flatter yourself; your smirk gives you away."

"Interesting, I'll have to inform my house mates of that, I doubt they know," he replied sarcastically.

"Ah yes, and your snide remarks were also a dead giveaway."

"Touché. I'm Blaise Zabini."

"Noemi DeBernardo pleased to meet you." He grabbed her hand and planted a small kiss on it before looking up into her deep eyes.

"Nay, the pleasure is all mine. So tell me DeBernardo, how long did it take you to learn English?" She looked at him oddly and he chuckled at her confusion. "You don't think I wouldn't recognize a name such as that and not immediate think back to first year when a native Italian came to our school did you? Tisk tisk, perhaps you should have been placed in Hufflepuff."

"It only took me a few months; a shorter time it took you to land Heidi Abendroth back in first year." She smiled at him and he cocked his right eyebrow.

"Impressive, perhaps Slytherine would have suited you better."

"So tell me Blaise, what is a catch like you doing sitting by a book worm like me? Hoping a bit of my genius will rub off on you?"

"Are you admitting you are not yourself a catch? My dear DeBernardo how delusional you are." She smiled back at him and for the first time he smiled in return. "No, I have decided to grace you with my presence because frankly, sitting any closer to Binnsy here would cause me faint."

"How noble of you. I never knew Slytherines fainted."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. So tell me DeBernardo, how goes the Hogwarts experience?"

"Well Zabini, quite well indeed. How very kind of you to ask."

"We're not all cold you know," he said seriously. There seemed to be an underlying message in his words yet just as Noemi was attempting to figure it out, the ghostly Professor Cuthbert Binns began his lecture on economic depressions pre-Gringots. The two remained quiet throughout the whole of class scribbling down notes. Noemi glanced over at Blaise to see him pretend to faint and she stifled a giggle. He was most certainly the most interesting Slytherine she had met to date. His ease with conversation intrigued her and she felt a deeper connection with him than she had felt with any boy, let alone person, in a while. She stole another glance at him and noticed his muscles tense as he wrote. He was most certainly attractive beyond measure, yet something about him did not capture her in that way. She did not feel that normal sexual pull toward him yet she felt compelled to befriend him at least. Looking back down at her notes she scribbled away in an attempt to catch up to Professor Binns' lecture. A pair of hazel eyes gazed over to her without notice and a similar realization seeped into them. Both subconsciously agreed to strengthen this hidden connection as the sounds of many quills scratching on parchment filled the background.

* * *

A/N: Damn, if Draco wasn't such an awesome character, I would have made Blaise the main character. Reviews are nice:D 


	4. Part I: Three

Disclaimer: Read prologue

A/N: Damn, I'm a writing god. Enjoy the new chapter, they seem to be longer a the story progresses...sorry. :D

**Part I: L'Inizio  
**_The Beginning_

Three

The scene in Professor Binns' room was absolutely dismal. At least half the students slept (some even snoring loudly) and others threw notes across the room at their friends when their monotonous teacher turned his back to the class. Only two students sat up right, working diligently on the task at hand: note taking. Noemi felt her eyes droop a bit as she finished her last sentence but willed herself to continue. She sifted uncomfortably in her wooden chair and rubbed the small of her back. Her prima ballerina posture came second nature but with the desire to sleep she could not help but slouch ever so slightly. Her equally studious neighbor smirked when he noticed her rub her back and continued on with his note taking wishing for class to end. Finally the time came and a hoard of students poured out the doors. As the students filed out of Professor Binns' classroom, Noemi noticed the ghostly professor was still ranting. She stifled a giggle and gathered her things, thankful for the free time she would have before lunch. When she reached the door, however, she stopped and waited for her dark friend to catch up. He eyed her suspiciously and then smirked.

"Well, you didn't faint," she said with a smile on her face as Blaise Zabini approached her dragging his feet.

"It's only the first day and I damn well felt I was going to." They exited the classroom as the mumbling of Professor Binns slowly came to a halt when he noticed the lack of bodies in his room. They carried on down the corridor silently and Noemi thought the silence comforting. She could feel warmth radiating off of Blaise and truly felt drawn to him. He carried a musky scent about him and she felt her mind go dizzy with each intake of air. This man was hypnotizing her unsuspectingly and she realized why so many girls had thrown themselves at him. Her stomach turned with uneasiness at the thought of Blaise seeing so many girls. It was not jealously; Noemi had felt that awful pang before and this one was entirely different. No, she felt disgusted and almost angry that so many **unworthy** girls had shared the most intimate of relations with him. He suddenly turned to her when they reached the entrance to the Main Hall and smiled slyly.

"And this is where I depart you fair maid," he bowed low and Noemi could only help but roll her eyes and playfully push his shoulder. "Until next time, when we are subjected to the cruel and usual punishment of Master Binns once again."

"See you 'round Zabini," she replied.

"Resorting to stalking again DeBernardo? Well, I guess I can't blame you," he winked at her and quickly departed in what she imagined to be the path to the Slytherine Common Room. She smirked at his comment and then quickly wiped it off.

* * *

Noemi dropped her book bag off in her quiet room and then proceeded to the east end grounds. She took the same path she followed each year: through the courtyard, beyond the stone garden, and along the Black Lake. The stone path through the courtyard had been worn away by generations of witches and wizards before her and she felt her feet sink considerably when she stepped onto the gray stones. She looked around at the square courtyard, content that it was still summer. The single oak tree in the middle was draped in green leaves that would occasionally drift downward in spirals. They landed gracefully and daintily upon the green grass that stretched across the small area. Two stone walls stood on either side of the courtyard while the castle made up the third and the fourth was left to a simple stone arch with Gaelic words surrounding the frame. She had memorized the phrase and always looked upon it with interest. The letters were covered with moss and embedded so deep into the arch, it seemed as though magic had trapped them there for eternity. Noemi quietly spoke the words that shone brightly in her memory: 

**Am fear dan dàn a'chroich, cha tèid gu bràth a bhàthadh.**

_Who is born to be hanged will never be drowned_

She disliked the idea of destiny and fate and tended to think on the two constantly. Adele, her cousin, teased her when they were but children over her obsession. Noemi could never come to terms that if everything was predestined, there was nothing one could do to change their fate. She was a proud girl from the moment she was born and was not about to let anyone tell her she could not create her own path. She smiled as she remembered her mother, Isabella, laughing when Noemi would explode into a fit about never succumbing to another's plan for her. Her mother. How she missed her dear mother. It had only been a few days since she had last seen her and already she felt lost without her sage advice. Noemi passed under the arch and could see the garden only a few meters before her. Her mother had always been beside Noemi for every major event in her life and now she was hundreds of miles away and Noemi was beginning to forget the sound of her voice.

She lightly traced her finger tips over a deep purple flower as she entered the garden that so few students knew of. It was a stone garden but it appeared to be destroyed. Wild flowers clung hopelessly to the fallen stone pillars earning the area its name. She noticed etched out words on the pillars but could not make them out from the clutter of flowers and the antiquity of the pillars. She continued on with her mind still lingering on her mother. From as far back as she could remember, her mother had always been by her side. There were memories of Noemi returning from primary school crying over a mean look and her mother fixing her chamomile and humming softly to her until she clamed herself. And then there were memories of waking up during the middle of the night hot and sweaty from a terrible nightmare and yet her mother always appeared by her side to hold and hum to her. It was always the same tune; one that her mother sang sweetly with a mellow tempo. She had heard it once before, in her fourth year at the Yule ball. It had been played by the orchestra after the entrance dance by the champions. It was the most beautiful song she had ever heard and yet Michael refused to dance to it. Only a few days later Noemi ended it with him.

She shook the memories of her and Michael from her mind as she exited the garden and made her way down to the lake. It was a cloudless day out and yet still the lake gleamed back a dark, foreboding color. It was common knowledge the merpeople lived in the Black Lake and Noemi longed to see and speak to them. She was much too afraid, however, to actually swim in the lake but a girl could dream. Seeing the rippling water, her mind went back to her family in Italy. She remembered days spent lying on her roof looking out into the blue sea surrounding her. During the summer, her and Adele would sleep atop the roof with only a few sheets and pillows and spend all night talking. They spoke of many things; foolish things mostly, but there was always a truth to what they said. When they were little they fabricated glorious adventures in the deserts of Africa or the mysterious East. Both girls shared a desire to travel, to leave all they knew behind and see the world. Adele had been her best friend since the day she was born. She was a year younger but just as intelligent. As witches, they would dream of attending the same school and learning the intricacies of magic together; but all had changed that faithful day Noemi received a letter from a small, tan owl. She remembered being overjoyed to learn she had been picked to attend a school in a far away land and had hoped the same would happen to Adele. But alas, Adele had been accepted into a witches' academy in Milan. Thinking back on that faithful day, Noemi recalled the fear in her mother's eyes when she learned of her perspective journey to England. It would be the first time Noemi would travel to England, so perhaps that was the reason behind Isabella's panic. She shrugged it off as she neared the entrance to the school once again. Questi sono soggetti per domani, _these are matters for tomorrow_.

* * *

Noemi entered the Great Hall a few minutes late for lunch. The house tables overflowed with students eagerly filling their empty stomachs. She glided down the row of tables with such poise and grace, many heads turned to watch the olive skinned beauty make her way to the end of Ravenclaw table. When she spotted her friends near the very end of the table, she grimaced at the sight of Michael Corner and Terry Boot conversing with them. She sat reluctantly across from Cho and next to Padma and Terry. 

"—blasted pick is what he is," she heard Padma say to the others. Noemi did not find it at all odd to hear Padma refer to another human being in such a disrespectful manner but when she heard Cho speak next, she stopped her eating and looked up with confusion.

"I'll say; the man deserves all the horrors of Azkaban and more. The slimy, weasel of a git…"

"Cho!"

"Oh, sorry Noemi. But you have no idea how horrible he is. An absolute disgrace to the Hogwarts staff, nay, to all of humanity!"

"Who is it we are talking about exactly?" questioned Noemi. Michael seemed more than pleased at the question and turned to face her intently.

"Have you not heard yet? The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Bloody treacherous this fellow, goes by Amycus Carrow," he leaned in towards Noemi and the others followed his move. "Death Eater by the looks of it as well," he whispered.

"That's preposterous Corner, the head master would never allow Death Eaters into Hogwarts!" retorted Noemi.

"Yeah, maybe not Dumbledore but look at the new headmaster. Snape's not exactly on our side is he?" replied Terry. Noemi turned to him and a look of sheer worry spread over her normally cool façade.

"He's right you know. You haven't met the bloke yet Noemi. Horrible, absolutely horrible," whispered Cho. She shivered at the thought of him. The remainder of lunch was spent describing how awful the class was and how inhumane their new teacher was. He had forced students to use one of the Unforgivable Curses on each other. Cho refused to say which and shot Padma, Terry, and Michael glares if they dared to say it. Noemi was shocked to say the least and as the conversation eventually drifted to a lighter subject, she reached over the table and took hold of Cho's pale hand. She squeezed it and gave Cho a small, reassuring smile. She had the sneaking suspicion that Cho had been an example in the class.

* * *

Noemi sat patiently in the Potions' dungeon awaiting the remainder of students to settle down and class to begin. She sat close to the front and had already unpacked a few rolls of parchment and her new quill. Her Potion's book lay towards the top of the antique oak desk and her book bag was hidden from view under her cracked wooden bench. A draft circulated the room and Noemi felt a shiver creep up her spine teasing her playfully. 

"Settle down settle down! Class is about to begin my bright minds, please take your seats," a booming voice echoed throughout the stone room. Noemi need not glace back to recognize the voice of their obese teacher Professor Horace Slughorn. He waddled towards the front of the class and took a step up to the small stage hosting a blackboard and a teacher's desk. Silence enveloped the room as he beamed at all the students, taking his time to look each one in the eyes. "Welcome eager minds, to 7th year potions. I am, as I presume you all know, the Professor Horace Slughorn. I shall be your guide into perilous and onerous world of creating and using potions. Now, as I herd you all into another exhilarating year—"

Noemi's mind wandered away from the Professor's lecture and thought back to what she had eaten for lunch. Just as she was trying to remember whether it had been pumpkin or beet juice that she had drank, Slughorn's booming voice shook her back to reality.

"—with the return of the ever so popular Slug Club! I know many of you are itching to join yet I have had to cut back on members; from this class, I have decided to invite Ms. Heidi Abendroth—how is you father dear?—Ms. Susan Bones—Impressive O.W.L. scores I must say—Ms. Noemi DeBernardo—I hope that extra credit project over the summer wasn't too difficult for you—Mr. Duncan Inglebee—do tell your grandmother I said hello—and finally, Mr. Draco Malfoy—no introduction needed of course." Noemi beamed at Duncan who sat next to her but rolled her eyes when she heard a snide comment from the back of the room whilst Slughorn continued to ramble on.

"'Bout bloody time that git included me in that club," said a boy in a rather nonchalant tone.

"Oh yes Malfoy, that stupid git," replied a rather deep voice with admiration dripping off of every word. Noemi ignored the two and took up her quill ready to take notes.

Potions was relatively uneventful seeing as Professor Slughorn decided it was more important to tell the class of his school days with many of their parents. At one point he even struck up a conversation on the wild adventures he had once partaken in with Heidi Abendroth's father when they were but school boys. Noemi gathered her things before class was over and was one of the first out the door. The man truly annoyed her yet as a teacher he was fabulous. One of the few professors who had a deep passion for his subject; the glow behind his dark eyes never seemed to dim. If only he would concentrate on potions more than family backgrounds of his students.

The last class of the day sent a buzz through the students of Hogwarts as each was ready to end the day and lounge around with their friends. Noemi had to shove past many of the lingering students in the Hall to reach her final class: Ancient Runes. When she opened the heavy oak door on the fifth floor of the castle, what she saw was a complete shock. Expecting her old classroom of desks lined perfectly in rows of three and the standard blackboard at the front of the room, it was instead entirely different. Persian rugs scattered the floor hiding any sign of stone and dark leather sofas formed a giant circle where at the center only a coffee table sat. The walls were lined with bookcases to rival the ones of Ravenclaw common room. She walked towards the thousands of worn-out books and noticed the titles were in Nordic runes. A few more students entered the room and received the identical shock Noemi had. A pair of Ravenclaw boys also wandered over to the book shelves staring admirably at them. One or two Hufflepuffs entered and believed they were in the wrong class while a small group of Slytherines huffed off the new appearance of the room and made themselves comfortable on the leather couches. Noemi expected the only Gryffindor to walk through the door any minute, but was suddenly reminded that she would not be returning to class anytime soon.

"Everyone sit sit, we have loads to cover today," a strong, masculine voice declared from the doorway. Noemi and the others turned to face the voice to see a tall, rather strange looking man gazing at them all. He was quite lanky with huge oval spectacles balancing on the tip of his rather large nose. His deep gray betrayed his age as he could only be of 30 years. He encouraged the remainder of the students to sit on the couches and when each seat was occupied, he sat atop the coffee table and smiled. "Now, I know all of you cannot see me but well, use your imagination."

He smiled again and most of the students only stared back perplexed. "Right, down to the basics. Your last professor had family affairs to take care of so I will be your new Ancient Runes teacher. So, let's get to know each other shall we? Why doesn't everyone go around the room and tell us your name and something you find rather interesting about runes." The class of ten remained silent and the perplexed looks continued. Their new teacher looked eagerly from one face to the next and began to twiddle his fingers when the silence persisted. "Alright then, I'll go first," he spoke after a moment. "I am Jarl Ørlǫg, which is pronounced as Wyrd (weird), and I am your new Professor of Ancient Runes. Now, can anybody tell me the meaning behind my name?"

Noemi raised her hand yet another voice spoke from across the coffee table before Professor Ørlǫg had a chance to call on her. She could not see the face of who had spoken so rudely before her yet the voice sounded much too familiar.

"Jarl is an old Norse term meaning advisor, normally one to a king. The term came from an Old Norse tale of three brothers, one of whom was named Jarl. As for you surname, the term Ørlǫg in Old Norse or Wyrd used in the Anglo-Saxon/Nordic culture refers to fate. Yet unlike fate adopted by Anglo-Saxons meaning predestination, Ørlǫg refers to the affect of the past on the future and vice versa. In old Nordic myth, the Well of Wyrd laid next to the tree Yggdrasil the World Tree where its guardians would look into the well and scry for the Bindrunes of Fate."

"Well, that's quite right," the professor sounded slightly surprised but soon became rather excited. "Brilliant work Mr.—what is it again?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Ah yes, a Mr. Malfoy. Brilliant synopsis." Noemi, among the other students, sat there merely stunned. She had been prepared to tell their new professor that name sakes had not yet been covered in class yet; not even she knew the true meaning behind his name. Ørlǫg rose and began to pace to and fro explaining to the class what materials they would need for class each day and what subjects they were expecting to cover.

But Noemi was not focused.

No, she was much too preoccupied with the answer the young Mr. Malfoy had given. When Ørlǫg had risen, the young heir had come into plain view of Noemi. She noticed his platinum blonde hair hung loosely and softened his sharp face. His pristine porcelain skin revealed not a single blemish or mark yet soft pink dotted his cheeks as the only sign of life in the boy. Yet he was most certainly not a boy; his eyes reflected the lost innocence as they seemed to swirl into pools of deep gray and ocean blue. He sat leaning against the arm of the couch with one hand dangling off the side lazily and the other fiddling with the hem of his Oxford shirt. Noemi's eyes traveled up from his fiddling fingers to his chest which rose and fell slowly with a calmness she had not expected. Had it been she who had answered the question, she would be staring excitingly into the professor's eyes and smiling with all the knowledge that she had out-shown her classmates. Yet here he was, with a look of utter boredom on his face. Not even boredom; he seemed void of any human emotion. His gazed traveled through the wall opposite him and his eyes appeared glazed in that far off way. He exuded confidence however, despite his lackadaisical appearance.

Oh yes, Noemi knew of **the** Draco Malfoy.

He was Slytherine's pride and joy and never let a soul forget it. He was the 'Sex God' of the school, the boy that made girls wet their knickers when he walked by, the boy with more secrets than the Chamber of Secrets itself. He was mysterious to a fault; a trait all too easy to confuse with untrustworthiness. He trusted no one and still others followed his every move in hopes of gaining that trust.

Noemi felt captivated by his appearance; a sensation she had not once felt for the boy. There was something intriguing about him which he lacked the previous years they had been in school together. This confidence he held, though very obvious, was not as apparent as it had been the other years. Could he be more humble? She was craving to know.

As she pondered more on this curious boy, she suddenly noticed he was staring at her dead in the eyes. Their gaze held for a moment before she looked away. Her cheeks flushed and she began to twiddle her fingers in embarrassment. She realized it had been quite some time a boy had caused her to feel this embarrassed and scorned herself for revealing her emotions so easily. She felt a pair of eyes upon her still and looked up yet again to those terribly cloudy orbs.

Draco had not taken his eyes off the girl when he noticed her studying him. She noticed his confidence level seemed to have taken off as a smirk spread across his fair façade. She would not look away however, and held his gaze. There appeared to be a standoff from the two; neither willing to bow down to the other. Time seemed to have slowed as Noemi maintained her determined stance. Upon making eye contact with him, Noemi had noticed the fierceness in his stare—a fierceness and determination that made her quiver. Never had another soul made her this tense and at the same time this relaxed. She felt as though he could read her mind yet it did not seem to bother her. He blinked and looked away, back to the pacing professor. She blinked as well and shook her head in confusion.

"As I was saying, I will be pairing you off into groups in order to more easily translate the ancient runes I will be assigning you daily. I am a very 'hands-on' sort of fellow so do not be surprised to hear of an unexpected field trip to examine either runes or Norse mythology. Now if you will please turn to page 54 in your text books, you will see that our first lesson will be on name sakes." The class was by far the most interesting Noemi had had all day. This new bloke was rather entertaining as he acted out the most popular name sakes and paced around the room. At one point, he even sat beside a Hufflepuff girl and spoke to the class as if he were a student himself. Noemi could not wait until their next class. Yet, like all teachers, he assigned a multitude of homework that was sure to keep her awake into the wee hours of the morning.

The class began to exit, some straying behind in order to personally introduce themselves to the Professor, and Noemi started out the door when she felt a gentle push on her shoulder. She tripped forward a bit but quickly regained her balance as she was prepared to tell off the rude student. Just as she turned, she noticed a head of blonde hair stride past her with his head held high. She stood there with her mouth hanging ever so, gracefully, open and was even more surprised when the boy turned and winked at her. How dare he, she thought. She was just about to tell him off when he turned a corner. Running after him, when she reached the said corner, he was gone. Shrugging it off, she made her way to her common room.

* * *

"Blimy Cho, how many books did you retrieve from the library?" Noemi entered the Ravenclaw common room just in time to hear Padma interrogating Cho—and with good reason. Surrounding Cho were at least 20 books, enough to hide her legs. 

"Not that many! I can't help it if all the teachers decided to go mental today and assign this much homework. Now, are you going to simply stand there and tease me, or join my study group?" Noemi wondered why Cho asked—all the Ravenclaws knew Padma never studied. It was a miracle Padma had such high marks in all her classes considering the amount of time she spent buried in books.

"Neither. I'm headed upstairs for a shower. Meet me in like an hour to head off for dinner? Oh hey Noemi."

"Yeah, sounds good. Hey Noemi, you're a bit late. Did one of your professors hold the class too long?"

"Hello Padma; no, I just urmmm, had a run in with another student. Anyway, Cho are you honestly already starting your homework?"

"Well yes," she answered as if Noemi had asked a rather stupid question.

"You don't even want to hear all the gossip I heard today?" Cho's head whipped up and soon the two girls were lying on the one of the plush navy sofas jabbering away. Noemi commented that not only they had noticed the increase in testosterone this year, but that Pansy and the Slytherine girls had as well. Cho revealed to Noemi that Terry Boot was attempting to flirt with Padma all day but seemed to be failing horribly seeing as Padma had been shamelessly teasing Zachariah Smith. The girls giggled incessantly until Noemi suddenly fell very silent with a smile on her face.

"Alright, who is he?" Asked Cho after a moment or two.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me missy. I've seen that smile before and it can only mean one thing: you've met a boy, and quite an interesting one by the looks of that smile."

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about," retorted Noemi. Her smile only grew larger as she attempted to look serious.

"Bloody hell Noemi, who is he? Is he some one I know—not that that would be hard considering I know practically everyone in this school? Who is he?"

"His name is Blaise Zabini," whispered Noemi after a moment or two. She wasn't entirely sure what had made her think of Blaise, she had no strong feelings for him and doubted she would ever develop any.

"Oh dear."

"What do you mean 'Oh dear?'?"

"It's just that, well, Zabini doesn't have the reputation you know? He's quite popular with the female population of Hogwarts and I hear his name in almost every sappy breakup story from Claire and the others," Cho rolled her eyes upon mention of the annoying tag-alongs that followed her constantly.

"No no Cho, it's nothing like that. I just met him today and I can tell you there is no spark between us whatsoever. He's rather funny though, and quite a smartass at that. Haha, I feel as if we could share a brain. Unfortunately he's only in my History class, but he's rather entertaining. Do you know him?"

"Know him, no, know of him, yes. As I've said before Noemi, he's not exactly the most amicable bloke. But, perhaps he's fallen for the Italian Stallion."

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"I'm simply trying to say that even though the feelings may not be mutual, it is possible he may feel a slight spark for you." Noemi scrunched her eyebrows in deep thought over this comment. No, it was not possible. Blaise Zabini did not have the slightest sexual feeling for her, it was simply impossible. She felt as if she **knew** him, as if she knew what he **would** feel—and attraction was not one of those feelings.

"I don't think so Cho, for once I feel you have completely missed the head on the nail."

"Well, I know that smile all too well. If it's not Mr. Blaise Zabini, then it is most certainly someone else."

"Alright," the two girls turned their heads toward the third voice to find Padma standing near the closing door to the girls' dorms. "Let's go, I'm starving!"

* * *

Diner started off well enough: food, chit-chat, laughter, panic attacks from homework, and of course, Luna Lovegood attempting to describe the mating habits of the Great Horned Pollywag (which does not exist). All was proceeding as normal until Snape cleared his throat and asked for silence. 

"As many of you are already informed, a new class has been added to this year. A class that is mandatory for all students." A confused passed over Noemi's face and she noticed her friends shared the same expression. "I am of course talking of the new Muggle Studies course that will be taught by Alecto Carrow."

"Isn't that Amycus Carrow's sister?" whispered Padma to Noemi. She simply nodded and returned her attention to Snape.

"—schedules to be passed out after dinner by the house prefects. Continue on." With that, Snape sat back down between the Carrows and struck up a 'lovely' conversation with the two sadists.

"If she's anything like her ghastly brother, I refuse to attend these classes," stated Cho.

"They can't be that bad. Look at the class right now, all they seem to study is muggle appliances." Padma attempted to cheer up Cho. They continued on with their conversation on the new information recently obtained. Noemi on the other hand remained on Snape. He was in deep discussion with the siblings and seemed too bored out of his mind. They were smirking like the twits they were but Snape seemed much too passive. Odd, thought Noemi, you would think he would adore being around his Death Eater buddies. She tore her gaze from the Teacher's Table only to settle on a pair of gray eyes the next table over. Once again, their gaze held for a moment before they both looked away and stuck up conversations with the person sitting next to them. Noemi shifted uncomfortably in her seat before turning her attention back to Cho and Padma. They were going on about Amycus and Alecto and Noemi soon found her mind wondering again. Cosa mi sta cominando, _what's happening to me_? Perche sto cosi nervosa difronta lui, _why am this nervous in front of him_? Mamma, cosa mi sta cominando, _what is happening to me_?

A/N: Reviews are wonderful! Hopefully they are wonderful reviews though...


	5. Part I: Four

Disclaimer: Read prologue

A/N: Alright, here is chapter 4. Sorry for the wait and I hope you guys are enjoying the story. There is quite a large part in italian so don't forget the english translations are in italics. Enjoy!

**Part I: L'Inizio  
**_The Beginning  
_  
Four

The sky was stained in hues of pink and red. The colors entwined with each other as the sun set slowly beyond the horizon of the Black Lake. Clouds illuminated against the grotesque colors and sailed smoothly through the sky as a slight breeze kicked up. The cool wind snaked its way through Noemi's tousled dark curls and whipped a few delicate pieces across her passive face. Her legs were hanging off the side of the stone window far above the ground and her hands lay gently in her lap. She had a strong urge to direct her gaze behind her but the sunset before her had her hypnotized.

And it killed her that she could feel his presence yet could not address him.

She wanted to call out to him, to face him, even to touch him—yet a force would not let her. Noemi steadied her gaze on the abundance of color before her as a tear slipped down her cheek. She knew what would come next. This was their fourth 'encounter' and still Noemi grew anxious towards the end. Why could she not see this man? Why could she not touch the man who haunted her and yet gave her great comfort when he was within her proximity?

The wind was growing stronger and Noemi felt her legs grow light as they lifted away from the stone wall below her. The sun had almost set and already the ground below her was encompassed by the darkness. She opened her mouth as if taking one last breath of the serene atmosphere before she felt a tug upon her. As her body began to fall ever so slowly forward, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. At the contact, she fought to turn her head or speak out to the man. Out of her peripheral vision she saw a strong, rugged hand clasped around her shoulder. His grasp was not to hold her back or to push her forward; it was a more caring gesture. A gesture she had never experienced.

And just as she felt the warmth of his touch, she was trust forward into the looming shadows below.

* * *

Isabella's eyes snapped open and her body jerked upright. Cool beads of sweat slid down her exposed chest and her white linen nightgown clung to her damp body. The humid Italian air hung lifelessly around her as she sucked in deep breathes trying to calm her heart. She pushed back her long dark curls, identical to Noemi's, and wiped the sweat on her gown. Ever so slowly she placed her naked feet on the ground and stood. A wave of dizziness greeted her and yet just as quickly departed. The clock to her left told her it was still very early in the morning and not yet time to rise, but she reached for a light cream colored robe and slipped it on.

When Isabella reached the kitchen, she removed the dark can of ground _cafe_ and began to make a few cups of espresso. The cold tile beneath her calmed her racing pulse and soon she took her espresso and a few biscotti to the table. While she sat there, contemplating, she heard the quiet pitter-patter of footsteps coming down the wood staircase.

Signora Spano was a small woman with dark hair that rivaled her daughter's. Her face drooped with age and tears seemed to be frozen in time over her almond eyes. When she was a young woman, one would have mistaken her for Isabella's twin. Yet unlike Isabella, she was not weighed so heavily by mistakes from the past and did not seem to share the same burden Isabella did for her daughter. Though Signora Spano had raised her three children during a time of great trouble in her country, never had she seen a mother fuss over her daughter quite like Isabella did.

"Buongiorno figlia mia," _good morning my daughter_, cooed the old woman as she sat down across from Isabella just as she had so many nights before. Isabella barely acknowledged her mother and continued to stare outside the window, towards the north. "C'é che cara?" _what's wrong_?

"Aveva un altro incubo," _she had another nightmare_, replied Isabella in a soft voice. The old woman nodded, understanding perfectly, and sipped on Isabella's untouched espresso.

"Sai cara, quando avevi la sua etá, avevi gli stessi incubi," _you know, when you were her age, you had the same nightmares_. Isabella looked into her mother's deep eyes and nodded. "Ma, diverso di lei, tu sapevi perché," _but unlike her, you knew why_.

"Mama, non é pronta saperlo, basta!" _She is not ready to know about it, stop!_

Signora Spano was not one to be shouted at and she looked firmly into her stubborn and confused daughter's eyes before voicing her opinion. Since Noemi had been only a few years old, Isabella had been denying her daughter the truth; the truth about her mother's past, her future, and her gift. A gift that was a curse. A gift that was passed down from mother to mother for centuries. A gift that could destroy Noemi if Isabella did not tell her soon.

"Isabella, sentimi," _listen to me_, "non é una bambina, é quasi una donna," _she is not a baby, she's almost a woman._ "Se non le dici, muorirá," _if you don't tell her, she will die._ Isabella shook her head violently and stood up defiantly. Her mother stood just as quickly despite her age and continued to stare down her daughter. Tears were welling up in Isabella's eyes and she seemed more fragile than the porcelain dolls she played with when she young.

"Non posso Mama, é troppo dificile," _I can't mother, it's too hard._

"No! Si che puoi," _yes you can_. As tears streaked down her daughter's face, Signora Spano placed her leathery hand on her daughter's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Devi dirle," _you have to tell her_. "Devi dirle la veritá," _you have to tell her the truth_. "Questo Natale, devi dirle tutto," _this Christmas, you have to tell her everything_.

Isabella nodded, finally understanding the words her mother had tried to convey to her for so many years. Perhaps it was time to finally let go of the past and tell her daughter. Yet the fear that had held her back for so many years began to creep up into her throat once again. Each and every day Isabella's past haunted her. And each and every day, the future seemed to ruthlessly taunt her. How could she bring this same fear and pain onto her angelical daughter?

"Ok, le diró tutto," _I will tell her everything_.

"Sei forte figlia mia," _you are strong my daughter_, "ma, devi dirle pure la veritá circa il suo padre," _but you also have to tell her the truth about her father_. Isabella's face went hard at the mention of Noemi's father. It was one thing to confess her own dark secrets to her daughter, but it was quite another to confess those that she wished never to speak of again.

"No," she said firmly knowing her mother would not push her to it now. Signora Spano, reading the harshness behind her daughter's word, nodded compliantly yet inwardly was just as determined to convince her daughter otherwise. She still had a few months until Noemi would return from school to convince Isabella to let the whole truth out. She also knew that Isabella would not succumb to her mother's wishes, but that she would need to hear the pleas of her daughter as well. And so, Signora Spano in all her cunning, hugged her daughter before she headed upstairs and to devise a plan; a plan to cleanse her daughter and her granddaughter from the horrors of the past and allow them a clean slate for the future. She sat down at her antique desk and began writing on a piece of parchment in her small, fluid cursive the other school-girls had envied her for. She rolled the parchment and clicked her tongue until a black owl came soaring in through the window and landed beside her.

"Trovi Noemi," _find Noemi_, "e vai rapidamente!" _and go quickly!_ The owl flew gracefully through the window and past the rising sun. The sky had become encompassed with light hues of orange and pink as the sun rose over the many buildings of Naples. A cool breeze kicked up and dragged the warm colors across the sky. Signora Spano gapped at the sight and took one final breath before heading to the bathroom to begin her morning routine.

* * *

Noemi awoke violently with a sudden intake of breath. Her breathing was deep and raspy as if the navy curtains which encompassed her bed were suffocating her. With one hand she wiped the sweat that was trickling down her forehead and with the other she attempted to stop her heart from bursting through her chest.

"It was only a nightmare," she whispered to herself. And yet, while she quietly assured herself, she felt her eyes welling up with those crystal tears she always held back. Before they had a chance to fall, Noemi rushed to the bathroom and hurriedly turned on the cold water. As she splashed the cool, refreshing water onto her already damp face, she looked into the mirror and studied hard. Instead of looking at her, she looked into herself; what she saw truly frightened her. There in Noemi's place, stood a small, shivering girl of only six years. She stared back at Noemi with the same bright green eyes and was also beset by the ethereal mess of dark curls. Noemi closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them, the little girl was gone.

She made her way out of the bathroom and slipped on a pair of trainers and an oversized sweater Padma had given her the prior year. The clock beside her told it her was only a little after four on a Sunday morning. Quietly sneaking past her roommates, she slipped through the door and down the hall to the common room. Without even glancing at a title, Noemi snatched a book amongst the many and left the common room.

Knowing she would never return to peaceful slumber, Noemi made her way towards the grounds in hopes of escaping the Delphian dreams that seemed trapped in the castle. It had only been a couple of weeks since the beginning of 7th year and Noemi was blissfully surprised that the weather had not turned nasty quite yet. She made her way across the lush green hill and down to the Black Lake which stretched out ahead of her to the East. The sun was not yet awake yet the sky was turning pleasant shades of royal blue and aqua. Morning hung eagerly on the blades of grass.

A tall tree greeted Noemi as she sat against its hardened roots and began flipping mindlessly through the book. It was a classic; something on the romantic realizations of true love and the costly ones of scandal; one Noemi had read many times. A prickling sensation on the back of her neck jerked her head up from the pages of the romance. Her eyes scanned the Lake and the knoll behind her. She saw a dark figure approaching her rather quickly from the side of the castle. Was someone running to her? She cocked her head to the left in curiosity as the figure slowly took shape. It was clearly male; she could tell from the manner in which he ran. With each step he seemed to push away from the ground beneath him and try fruitlessly to hold onto the excitement of flight for a moment longer. He was fast. Already he was only a few meters from her and she noticed his features taking shape rapidly. His body was lean and strong and his height would cower over hers. He wore the same outfit the Quidditch players did during their practices: athletic pants and a plain t-shirt which was tucked in. As he drew closer, she could not mistake that white blonde hair which bounced from side to side. Her breath became shallow as she could almost feel his aura pressing down on hers. So close.

Then he stopped.

He was only a meter or so away from where she sat. If she wanted, she could have reached out and touched his porcelain skin that stretched over his flexed muscles. And yet, he stood there; he did not acknowledge her but instead stared across the Black Lake watching the sun finally make its appearance. His breathing was heavy and his chest rose and fell with a gradually calming momentum. She sat there and he stood there. Both complied with the other's wishes for silence. Just as the sun was peaking over the horizon and bright shades of orange and pink slid gracefully from its grasp, he turned away. She was startled at his sudden movement and looked up to him. His mystic grey eyes were set ahead, towards the castle, yet she knew he could see her.

"That book is rubbish," he said calmly.

"I know," Noemi replied lightly.

"I never saw the point in books such as that. They contain nothing of use," he still refused to look at her. She brought her eyes down slowly to the worn leather binding that held helplessly onto the ripped pages. Her finger gently stroked over the words that she knew were tied so effortlessly together by their composer. They were words that she could never conjure from her mind yet at the same time could never be forgotten.

"That's not true," she said softly. At this, he met her eyes. They seemed to swirl behind his dilated pupils and she could not read the meaning in them. "They contain words." His eyebrow cocked up ever so slightly at the remark. Perhaps it had never occurred to him that books were not only read for their subject, but for their composure as well.

Noemi tore her eyes away and saw that the sun had fully risen and that the sky was light azure with not a cloud in sight. She could feel his eyes boring holes into the side of her head yet, she allowed him to. There was nothing more to say and she knew if she looked back at him, she might not be able to break away again. Surely enough, after a moment or two of silence, she heard him briskly walk away from her.

She rose as well after she was sure he had gone inside. As she made her way up to the castle, she swore she could still feel his metallic-like eyes on her. Watching her step daintily on the dew daubed grass. Watching her hair swish charmingly against her back. Watching her eyes linger on the astronomy tower that loomed before her. She kept the rugged book pressed against her side as she steadily made her way up the hill. And as quietly as she had come, she was suddenly gone behind the shadows of the stone archway.

Draco stood there for a moment, almost half expecting her to reappear and strut over to him. He shook his head and went the opposite way she went. And as he disappeared behind the shadows as well, he reminded himself to stop by the library later that day.

* * *

A/N: Review Please!


	6. Part I: Five

Disclaimer: Read Prologue

A/N: So here is chapter 5! I know that things don't seem to be progressing fast enough for some of you but please, trust that it will. I know exactly where I am taking this story and I promise it is going to be romantic, dramatic, shocking, adventurous, heart-wrentching, and all that jazz. There are going to be four parts and this first part is really just setting the stage for the other three. Thank you to those who continue to read, I promise you will not regret it!  
Enjoy and review!

**Part I: L'Inizio  
**_The Beginning_

Five

Noemi made her way to the 7th year girls' dormitory only a little while after sun rise. She was still contemplating her dream and the chance encounter with a certain Slytherine boy when she pushed open the heavy mahogany door. The sun had not yet reached this room and only a dull glow emanated through the windows.

The three other girls were still asleep as Noemi peeled her clothes off and laid them neatly on her made bed. She knew there was no hope of returning to sleep and yet her mind still held on to that languid state that always rang true in the morning. Only in her undergarments, she made her way to Cho's bed and drew back the navy curtains. Cho had been sleeping in a large shirt since 1st year and Noemi smiled when she saw the collar of a familiar oversized rugby jersey. She climbed in—which proved difficult considering the bed in Hogwarts were only made for one body—and lay on her side facing Cho.

Feeling the shift in weight, Cho's almond eyes fluttered open and gazed drowsily into Noemi's bright sage ones.

"Buongiorno principessa," mumbled Cho as she closed her eyes again. Noemi smiled and returned the greeting. She slung her arm around Cho's delicate waist and pulled the covers over their heads giving them the illusion of being completely alone. There was a moment of silence where Noemi thought Cho had fallen asleep again but the idea was soon washed away when her soft voice broke the silence.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," replied Noemi in an unintentional, defensive tone. "Why do you ask?"

"Your aura is practically radiating cynicism."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. I'll have to get that checked," said Noemi sarcastically. Another silence enveloped them.

"Look," said Cho at last—with her eyes still closed, "if you're not going to tell me what's on your mind, I suggest you take your suffocating aura and go find Michael Corner to shove it on."

"Someone's grumpy…"

"It is around three in the morning."

"Six."

"Same thing." Another pause. "Well?"

"I—" Noemi wasn't sure what to say. Truthfully, nothing was bothering her. School was great, her family was doing well, and it was even looking to be a gorgeous day outside. Alright, she thought to herself, that's not quite true. School was already starting to wear down on her with all the homework she was receiving and the stress of having new teachers and classes. She didn't know if her family was doing well considering she had not spoken to any of them since she had left. And, simply because nothing was going particularly wonderful, it was bound to start raining. "I don't want to lose my innocence," she said suddenly.

The sudden declaration stunned Noemi. The idea had not been remotely on her mind and yet somehow it had slipped out. Her innocence? Since when did she contemplate her innocence?

"Peter Pan complexion?" asked Cho.

"No. I just, well frankly I don't know what I mean." At this point Cho had finally opened her eyes and was staring understandingly into Noemi's eyes.

"'Nature's first green is gold, its hardest hue to hold.'" They held their tongues for a moment, contemplating Cho's last statement. Suddenly Noemi could feel her palms were sweaty and her breathing was shallow.

"But why?" she asked weakly. It was a rhetorical question but Cho answered just the same.

"Noemi, it happens to everyone. It happened to our parents, their parents, and eventually, it'll happen to us."

"…no…"

"Yes, it will. Don't run from it Noemi. You can't win. You can only hope you'll be ready when it does catch up to you."

"What if I'm not ready?" she asked quietly. Cho gazed longingly at her and did not answer. They both knew what would happen. Their generation was born into a future that was doomed to repeat its past. The flaws of their parents were catching up to them and it didn't seem as though there would be another Boy-who-lived to save the day. Their world was falling apart and, little by little, so were they.

"Noemi?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to lose my innocence either." Through the tears that threatened to fall on the pristine white sheets below the two girls, small smiles cracked on their melancholy faces. They began to laugh—though they both knew it was only a façade—and Noemi leaned forward and kissed Cho's forehead lightly.

"I love you," Noemi said lightly.

"And I would love if you could give me another few hours of sleep," Cho's smile widened and her eyes drooped lazily. Noemi nodded, understanding just then how early it was. She rose from her fetal position and made her way to the bathroom the four girls shared. After taking a long hot shower and blocking out all of her previous thoughts, Noemi dressed in her casual clothes they were permitted to wear when not attending classes. She tied her long hair back into a bun that hung lopsided to the right.

Before leaving the dorm once again, she looked back at the three shrouded beds and smiled. Reaching the Great Hall, Noemi quickly set to work on one of the many pastries that adorned the Ravenclaw table. There were a number of students in the Great Hall, much to Noemi's surprise. It must have been a little before nine yet already it seemed as though most 5th and 7th year students were awake. Noemi turned her attention to the end of her table and saw, much to her delight, a group of 5th year girls organizing a study schedule for the day ahead. She laughed inwardly when she remembered she, Cho, Padma, Michael, and Terry would do the same.

While eating an English pastry, the second one, she could not help but to reminisce over her long lost love in Italy: nutella. What is wrong with the English, she asked herself. How could they not have nutella for breakfast? She pouted when she also added espresso to her list of missing necessities. And just as she was imagining the sweet taste of a hazelnut-chocolate spread tickling her taste buds, she suddenly had the strong desire to go to the library.

In the past, Noemi had become accustomed to these impetuous urges to do something or go somewhere. They were not new to her and yet each time it raised the hair on the back of her neck. It was as if someone had covertly slipped into her inner most thoughts and commanded her to follow their every whim. Her curiosity, however, always got the better of her. She stood up rather abruptly and made her way to the library. It was a short walk; one she knew well and had taken many times during her past six years in the castle.

As Noemi entered the library, Ms. Prince raised her dull brown eyes and glared. The librarian looked as if she could have been Dumbledore's mother and she always sat behind the large oak desk with her cachectic hands clutching a quill and piece of parchment. She probably sat there writing hexes she would one day use on all the students. She was not a pleasant woman.

Noemi passed by hurriedly, though she had never done a thing to deserve Ms. Prince's glares, and made her way through the maze of bookshelves. The Ravenclaw common room was rumored for containing the most extensive source of literature in Great Britain yet Noemi quietly believed the Hogwarts library took the cake. Of course the books in the library were strictly magical (unlike those in her common room) yet Noemi found their contents much more fascinating.

She did not know where she was going or what she was looking for. Her feet wandered aimlessly through the tall shelves and past the quiet study groups. As she rounded a corner a strange smell wafted into her nostrils. She recognized the scent yet could not place a name on it. It was light and deceptive in the manner that each time she believed she could identify a certain trait, it would quickly change. She continued down the corridor until another one joined it. Looking to her right, she noticed where the familiar scent had originated.

Sitting at a large oak desk with book shelves protecting the secret alcove, sat the two infamous Slytherins. They were scratching away relentlessly on pieces of already ink-covered parchment and did not notice her spying on them. Blaise sat opposite Draco with his head only a few centimeters from his paper: as if osmosis could save him from the dreadful Potion's essay. Draco, on the other hand, scribbled away and occasionally glanced at an open History of Magic text book. Both seemed buried in their papers yet Noemi noticed that it was more than keeping busy that caused the thick silence. As of late, she had noticed the two had become more distant. In previous years they had been inspirable; joined at the hip, Blaise and Draco seemed to trust only the other.

What had changed this year?

They were so much alike in mannerisms yet something had changed. It seemed as though the two boys were only friends to keep up appearances. They certainly did not despise each other; it was more that they had grown apart and were becoming more individualistic. Odd, thought Noemi.

She continued walking in the direction she had started, for she knew something lay beyond the two boys. Tentatively she peered down every corridor she passed until she reached the end of her own. She stared strangely up at the bookcase—as if willing it to step aside and reveal the hidden corridor that lay beyond it. Huffing, she turned around fully prepared to ignore the burning desire to continue searching and head back to her common room.

That's when she heard a congested cough.

She spun around and noticed the shelf before her only split the corridor in two; it was merely blocking the corridor, not ending it. She peered around the right side of the shelf only to see a familiar head of red hair. At first she believed it to be Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's infamous, short-tempered friend. But atlas, she was wrong as she noticed the hair was not short and curly like Ron's, but long and thin. What's more, instead of a masculine body, there sat a small, seemingly delicate, feminine one.

Ginny Weasley slouched over a worn book reading frantically. Noemi noticed a heap of cloth gathered beside her; the cloth seemed to be made of water as the colors twisted and turned with such intricacy. Noemi felt the urge to drown herself in it.

Another cough.

What was the youngest Weasley doing alone, in the darkest section of the library? Noemi was tempted to ask, yet her informal association with the girl made her hesitate. Suddenly Ginny smiled widely and began scribbling down the passage she had just read on a piece of folded parchment. Whatever she had found, she seemed pleased. Just as Noemi was about to squat down to make her more comfortable, a book behind her fell to the floor.

Ginny Weasley, in a moment of utter swiftness, shot her wand out towards Noemi's hiding spot and narrowed her eyes.

"Who's there," she asked in a dark tone. Noemi crouched close the ground. She was speechless as she watched Ginny rise in a cat-like manner from her table. Her glare persisted. "I asked, who's there?"

Noemi felt silly spying on the younger girl and yet something told her not to move. She knew Ginny was not the type to hex another student in the library no less, or did she? Her expression was anything but understanding and Noemi had no urge to confront her.

Ginny took another step towards Noemi.

"Do you plan on hexing me for trying to find a book," came a smooth drawl from the opposite side of the book case. Ginny whirled around to face the deep voice and sneered.

"Creeping up on me Zabini?" She asked in a rather nasty tone. Noemi was a bit shocked considering she though Gryffindors were the goody-to-shoes of the school.

"Hardly. I was simply trying to find a book when you just so happened to decided to start yelling at a poor bloke." Noemi cracked a smile and shook her head slightly.

"Oh please. What a pathetic excuse. 'Trying to find a book.' What were you really doing Zabini? Planning on finishing me off like you tried at the end of last year?" There was dead silence. Noemi could almost feel rage radiating for Blaise's body.

"It's a pity really," he said quietly, "I should have finished you off when I had the chance." Noemi took a sharp intake of breath realizing the cruelty behind his words.

"Why didn't you? Did your precious Lord tell his servant to hold back?" She was mocking and challenging him. As soon as the last word left her sultry lips, Blaise stood before her with his wand placed below her chin. Her eyes betrayed her as they moved frantically from the wand to his eyes.

"I serve no one," he hissed. They stood like that for another moment or two before Blaise yielded his wand and turned his back. The youngest Weasley stood their dumbstruck and quickly collected her cloak and piece of parchment.

When both had left, Noemi stood from her hiding place and walked over to the open book. Just as she was about to glance down at the section Ginny had been reading, she heard a sigh.

Her head snapped up only to see Blaise lying against the book case that had shielded her.

"And all that just so you could read a silly book," he said grinning at her.

"I didn't ask you to help me," she said defensively. He chuckled and walked over to her.

"You never have to ask Noemi," he purred to her. He smiled wickedly and she only rolled her eyes.

"What was Ginny implying that made you so angry?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question love," he brushed a piece of hair away from Noemi's face and winked at her. Had it been anyone other than Blaise Zabini, Noemi would have believed he was laying it on a bit heavy. Yet with Blaise, it all seemed natural; as if their connection went deeper than friends or lovers. She understood him and he had certainly come to understand her.

He began to walk away—most likely back to study. He turned to her, however, before he disappeared into the shadows.

"And do stop toying with Draco's mind, I might get jealous."

"What? I—" He left with another grin and she remained standing there with her mouth slightly open, like a fool. Her mind was suddenly traveling at such high speeds and her heart seemed to be beating faster than a moment ago. She realized she had begun playing with the edge of her shirt, a nervous habit she had acquired from Adele when they were young.

Trying to stifle the thoughts screaming in her head, she tore her gaze from the book shelf to the open book. There, at the top of the page, written in bold black ink that curved at the end of each letter, glittered a word that was foreign to Noemi. She ran her fingers over it and felt a shiver travel up her spine.

She was meant to find Ginny Weasley in the library. She was meant to read what Ginny Weasley had read. But was she meant to understand it?

As she wandered back to her common room with the ancient book in her arms, the same dark word burned in the back of her thoughts. The word, she knew, would haunt her dreams until she knew everything surrounding it. And though it was foreign, there was a certain familiarity to it. She felt connected to the word almost, though she knew it was dark.

Had anyone been walking down the hallway, they would have heard the strange word escape from Noemi's lips: "Horcrux."

* * *

Review please!


	7. Part I: Six

Disclaimer: Read Prologue

A/N: Alright, so sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others but it's sort of a filler. I've got some great stuff lined up for the next chapters so keep reading! Review please!!

**Part I: L'Inizio  
**_The Beginning_

Six

The Ravenclaw Common Room seemed alive as discarded rolls of parchment littered the floor, the text books of Potions, DADA, History of Magic, and Charms lay stacked in heaps, and the thumping of bare feet or tennis shoes reverberated throughout the room. Students were lounging leisurely against the plush sofas while others attempted to gain an early start on interminable essays. And still others were gathered in clusters, sitting on the navy carpet, discussing the issues of the world, or great literature, or anything else that struck their fancy on the beautiful Sunday morning in September.

Noemi crossed the room, taking care not to step on books, or parchment, or the occasional wand. She held the worn book that belonged to Ginny Weasley tightly across her chest. Her confused green eyes searched the common room until they landed upon a familiar head of long ebony hair.

Cho sat with her back to Noemi and seemed to be laughing. Left to her sat the dashingly handsome Michael Corner with his blue eyes twinkling. On her right lie Padma with her chin resting in her palms as she too laughed. And finally, across from Cho and pushed against the deep mahogany wall, sat Terry Boot in all his boyish optimism staring longingly at Padma.

They did not notice when Noemi approached the group until Terry finally tore his gaze from Padma and met Noemi's.

"Oi, Noemi! Where 'ave you been?" he said in a delicate Irish accent.

"Morning Terry, Padma, Cho—Michael," she let the last name slip ever so softly from her pursed lips.

"Morning love," cooed Michael to her, "you look quite fetching today." Noemi pulled down her t-shirt even though she knew perfectly well it was not revealing anything her uniform did not.

"Oh please Corner, it's early and it'll never work."

"What won't work?" he asked innocently with that twinkle in his eye. She rolled her eyes and almost cringed when she suddenly remembered he always had that twinkle in his eye when he was about to kiss her.

"Corner just give it up already! She's not interested!" shouted Padma between giggles. Michael glared at her but it soon faded into a smile.

"Well you can't blame me for trying."

"Noemi, what's that book?" asked Cho quickly changing the topic. Noemi sat down between Cho and Padma and lay the book gently down in the middle of the circle the five formed.

"_Secrets of the Darkest Art_, are you switching sides on us Noemi?" asked Padma jokingly. Noemi, however, sensed a concern behind her light demeanor and was surprised that Padma would even think up such an idea.

"Heavens no. I found Gi—it in the library. It was just lying open to this page and I thought you might know what it means." She opened the thick book and flipped the delicate pages until she came to the page she had found Ginny reading so secretively.

"Horcrux," it was almost as if they had spoken the word in unison but it seemed only Noemi felt a chill running up her spine.

"Well, it's dark magic," stated Michael.

"Thank you Michael, your keen eye for the obvious never seems to fail," snorted Padma. Cho stifled a giggle as Michael pouted.

"It doesn't say much does it?"

"There's a spell though; looks pretty complicated too."

"And dangerous. You'd have to be a very talented and experienced wizard—"

"OR witch."

"—or witch, to perform it. Just look at the incantation; it looks to be an ancient form of Arabic."

"Well, if Terry's right, what do we know about the Ancient Arabians?" asked Noemi. There was silence as the gears of each complex mind began to crank. She tried to think back to History of Magic and what she had studied on the Middle Eastern wizards. They were alchemists, she remembered that much. If they were alchemists, then they must have also been mathematicians which would mean that the majority of their spells, though limited, would most likely concentrate on the conglomeration of certain elements.

"I remember Binns dictating to us that the Middle Eastern wizards were a peaceful society until they were threatened by the raising empires of the west and the tribes of the east," spoke Cho. She had always had a passion for history. "They are one of the few societies that were forced into Dark Magic for defensive purposes."

"And we're back to square one; the spell is Dark Magic."

They all sat in silence willing them to remember anything that Binns may have taught them in the short time they had studied the Arabian societies back in second year. Noemi, however, was not thinking back to her past History lessons, but instead concentrated on the red head. Why had Ginny been looking at a dark spell?

Suddenly the image of Ginny smiling triumphantly appeared before her. She had found something useful. She had found whatever it had been she was searching for. She had found an answer to the same unanswered question Noemi now had lingering in her mind.

She quickly reread the introduction to the spell, careful to notice any key words that may help her solve the enigma of the Horcrux.

_**'Tis an action that will lie heavily upon the conductor with or without the consequences of failure; many a sage have failed. An extensive knowledge of**_—the print had worn away a bit towards the end of the page—_**object must be safely guarded. Death more painful than a thousand tortures awaits the one who fails to holdfast to their**_—another faded bit—_**a shattered soul**_.'

She tried fruitlessly to search for some key word that would solve the mystery surrounding the spell. Alchemists, elements, death, an object, the soul; the vastly different concepts wound themselves through the intricacies of Noemi's mind as she continued to stare fixedly at the worn page.

"Oi, Noemi. Did you hear me?" Noemi was ripped away from her thoughts as she glanced over to the voice calling her. Padma watched her intently as a look of confusion crossed Noemi's face.

"Pardon?"

"Do you want to go study on the grounds with Cho and me?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me just put this book away." Noemi gathered her things and left the broken circle of friends and headed towards the secret doorway to the Girls' Dorms. Their room was empty and sunlight streamed in through the cracks between the heavy, navy curtains. She placed the book carefully in her trunk and grabbed her knapsack laded with various text books. As she closed the door to her dorm, she had the sneaking suspicion the subject of a Horcrux would be on her mind until she un-riddled its secret.

It was already Monday afternoon and still Noemi had yet to discover what a Horcrux was. She had not been able to fall asleep the prior night and was now rested uncomfortably on her Potion's book. Slughorn was explaining the potion the 7th years would be concocting for the lesson but the only thought on Noemi's mind was when she would finally be able to retreat to her dorm and turn in for the night.

She heard the scratching of chalk on the blackboard and knew he was writing down directions for the class. Quickly pulling herself upright, Noemi gazed sleepily over the set of instructions and made her way over to the supplies cabinet with the rest of the class.

"Lavender, vanilla, pickled Stickleroot, three Red Gallywad tails—Merlin, how awfully horrid!" Noemi held up the Red Gallywad's tail that was still twitching with life and pulsating an eerie magenta.

"Don't be such a girl," she heard a taunting voice behind her. She glanced back nonchalantly at the voice and saw a glare of silvery, blond hair. For a moment she thought the voice had come from a glowing orb of light but then features began to take shape. A strong jaw with high cheek bones and acute angles spread about revealed his Danish ancestry. A pair of light gray eyes bore into her and she felt a sense of vertigo come about her.

She had never been this close to Draco Malfoy before. In Ancient Runes they always sat directly across from each other but never at a distance where she could reach out and touch him, like she could now. In the moment of silence that fell between them, she noticed the static lines of blue towards the center of his eyes. The hints of color were jagged and rough and yet seemed to soften his cold demeanor. She knew immediately he was not as invincible as he carried himself.

"Then don't be such an ass," she replied smiling ever so sweetly. He smirked back and reached his arm above her head to grasp a jar on the top shelf. With one last glance into her vibrant green eyes, he turned and proceeded to his caldron that awaited him on the desk situated next to Noemi's.

After she had collected the remainder of the ingredients, and most were just as disgusting as the Gallywad's tail, she began to chop, pulverize, and blend the ingredients together according to Slughorn's directions. Her eyelids drooped occasionally as she stirred 15 times to the left, eight to the right, once forward; the steps were never ending it seemed. Her mind strayed back to the enigma of the Horcrux and what it could possibly be. Just as she was about to drop in the stick of vanilla, she felt a strong grip on her wrist.

"I wouldn't drop that if I were you." She looked to her right only to find the dear Mr. Malfoy starring at her sternly.

"And why not?" Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper. He made her nervous for some reason in this proximity. She could almost feel the cool rush of breath escape his parted lips.

"Because I don't want to be splattered with your disgrace of a potion when it blows up." He glared at her and plucked the stick of vanilla out of her hand. She watched as he picked up her small silver dagger and slit the stick in half. He began to dig the dagger in the crevasse of the half and extricate a pulpy substance. Bringing the dagger to the edge of the caldron, he dragged it across the edge so that the pulp fell into the bubbling concoction.

"Oh," was all Noemi was able to muster when her once clear potion suddenly turned a deep red. She glanced back up at Malfoy to see his gaze still on the caldron.

"Naturally you didn't know to do that," he said harshly. "You were practically asleep while you were stirring the potion."

"Well…urmmm, how did you know to do that?" He glanced up at her nonchalantly and she felt her muscles tighten at his arrogant demeanor.

"It doesn't take that many brains, even for the likes of you; Slughorn wrote the directions on the board." She knew her face had turned a soft shade of pink when he cocked his eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, right." How pathetic was she? One minute she could easily retort back an equally snide comment to his and the next she seemed at a loss for words. She wanted to scold him for acting like such a brat and yet she could not think of one insult to throw in his face.

"Look," he began, leaning against the edge of her table, "the potion won't blend correctly if you don't split the vanilla. Most would assume the combination of the two halves would do the trick, but any wizard with half a mind would understand that by splitting the two halves you're making the potion more potent."

Suddenly it hit her. Splitting. That was it.

She looked up at Draco who seemed to be fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"You're a genius," she said excitedly. She quickly began shoving her Potion's book back in her pack and gathering her quills and loose rolls of parchment. He looked at her with a dull expression.

"Yes I know, but what made you suddenly realize that obvious fact?"

"Oh, no reason," she chose to ignore his condescending tone. "You just…urmmm, helped me solve something I've been trying to solve for a while now." She was speaking hurriedly and stumbling over her words. She doubted he even understood what she had said.

Slughorn had dismissed the class and she darted to the door. Just as she was about to yank open the heavy double doors, she turned and made her way back to where Malfoy stood, a bit dumbstruck. Noemi stood before him shining with a renewed sense of confidence and smiled.

"I'm Noemi by the way."

"Draco," he replied in a whisper. He did not smile back but continued to look quizzically at her.

"Thanks again for your help with the potion."

"Please don't mention it. I'd rather not have the belief that I willing help _Hufflepuffs_ circulate the school." He looked rather disgusted when the word 'Hufflepuff' escaped his lips.

"Oh, I'm not in Hufflepuff." His eyebrows raised in realization. "I'm a Ravenclaw." She smiled again at him and noticed him shift his weight from the table so that he stood at full height.

"Oh. Well…don't expect me to help you again, got it?"

"Alright alright, no need to get angry," she stifled a giggle and he glared back at her. "Anyway, see you 'round!"

* * *

Back in her dorm, Noemi hid behind the dark curtains that encompassed her four-poster bed. She sat cross-legged in the darkness with only the small glow produced from the candle standing at the top of a rather large book. She was rereading the same section over and over again double checking if her conjecture was indeed true—or at least plausible.

'…_**a shattered soul**_.'

She had to be right. The passage finally seemed to make sense; but this only brought a renewed sense of fear into her heart. She slowly closed her book and placed it under her bed. The flame of the candle danced seductively in the darkness almost begging Noemi not to extinguish it. She held it close to her body and blew it out slowly. Ruing her decision, she climbed under her covers and tried to settle her beating heart. The sudden realization of what a Horcrux could be had excited her at first, but now she was beginning to realize the consequences of her actions.

She shouldn't have gone to the library.

She shouldn't have seen Ginny reading that book.

She shouldn't have ever seen that bold word scribbled at the top of the page.

Alchemist weren't only famous for combining the elements; no, they were equally gifted at _separating_ them. Now that she had solved one mystery, a hundred more had suddenly become apparent. But the one that was plaguing her thoughts at the very moment was the darkest of them all.

Why did Ginny Weasley want to know the incantation for splitting her soul?

A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE :D


	8. Part I: Seven

Disclaimer: Read Prologue

A/N: Hey guys, I am really sorry it took so long to update! But, here's the newest chapter (I made it long too:D) and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I find it really weird that more people have read the last chapter than the other ones...you guys should read them all. Anyway, enjoy and please review!

**Part I: L'Inizio**  
_The Begining  
_  
Seven

The corridors were overwhelmed with billowing black robes and multicolored trainers as anticipation hung lifelessly in the air. The constant 'thump' of scurrying students echoed through the winding passageways. The portraits were always distressed in this area of the castle and voiced their frustrations at the few slower students who passed them by. Yet the general population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not pay mind to the shouting kings or the screeching ladies, but instead were much more intent on slipping into the nearest classroom praying it was their much sought after destination.

Through the midst of black waves there could be seen a white speck; a single student lacking the appropriate attire for afternoon lessons and choosing instead to only wear a wrinkled, white oxford shirt with a crooked navy tie. Her pleated skirt, like so many others in her class, was shorter than expected and once knee-high socks now sat scrunched at mid calf. Yet, true to form, she wore the one article of clothing that truly expressed the individualism at Hogwarts: Chuck Taylor's. Hers were a vibrant teal that truly completed her disheveled outfit.

But clothes, or hair for that matter, were not on her mind. She raced past the many students and sought the corridor that would lead her to the highest tower, the owlery. In one hand she held a piece of travel worn parchment with long, elegant lettering displayed lightly, while in the other she gripped a much shorter piece with sharp, frustrated print.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," yelled a fellow student as she collided with them.

"Just get out of the way you prat!" she yelled back. Had she stopped she would have seen the steam emitting from the ears of a fellow classmate but our gal was in no time to chat.

Finally reaching the stairs to the owlery, she gazed up only to meet the thousands of steps that lay before her.

"Oh cazzo," she cursed in Italian.

"Wow ma che donna," _what a lady_, cooed a soft voice behind her.

Noemi whipped around only to see an all too familiar head of tousled dark locks and defined hazel eyes. She would have given him a toothy grin had it not been for the hammer that was pounding her brains to bits out of sheer frustration. Instead she glared at him and proceeded up the winding staircase. He lagged for a moment but soon Noemi heard the familiar 'thump' of footsteps behind her.

They walked one before the other in utter silence which only left Noemi to her thoughts. She clutched the carefully written letter threatening to tear it to shreds as the words replayed over and over in her mind. She could hear her breathing become labored as she ascended the worn steps and was only angered further. Yet still the words repeated themselves over and over again in her mind's eye:

_"I do hope you are doing well my treasure. I am sure you are, considering what a beautiful young woman you have developed into—it wouldn't surprise me the least if you had already met an equally beautiful young man to keep you company. Who knows, perhaps you will find your true love just as your mother during her time at Hogwarts? Take care my treasure, and until the Christmas Holidays."_

Noemi could have ripped her bed sheets apart when she had read the letter. Her _nonna_ had always been a sly and troublesome old woman and she loved stirring an already boiling pot, so to speak. For a moment, back in her room, she believed the letter was meant for one of her roommates, for it made absolutely no sense.

Her mother had never been to Hogwarts.

Her mother did not meet her true love at Hogwarts.

Her mother had **never** met her true love.

It had taken Noemi a moment or so to realize that not only was the letter meant for her (it was, after all, in Italian), but that perhaps it was true. Had her mother gone to Hogwarts? Had she walked these very halls Noemi walked and had she even been up these very steps to send her own post out of the castle? Noemi delicately touched the wall of the staircase allowing her slender fingers to grace the aged stone that her own mother may have equally graced. Quickly reminded that Blaise was still behind her, she withdrew her hand and grasped the hem of her skirt hoping he had not noticed.

If the letter were true, then her mother had been lying to her. Never had she given any inclination that she had also attended Hogwarts nor that she had found her true love within these very walls! How dare she keep such an essential part of her life secret! Did she not realize that Noemi had been searching since she was only a child for information on her mother's former life? How many times had she snuck into Isabella's room while she was at the market to rummage about searching for a photo, a journal, anything; anything that would give her some insight into the woman who had suffered so much and yet shared so little.

Does she not think I would understand, Noemi screamed in her thoughts? That perhaps I am to young and naïve to know the more intimate aspects of my own mother's life? Who was her true love? How old was she when she met him? Did he feel the same way towards her?

A question, however, that burned in Noemi's heart, momentarily crossed her mind. The same question she had asked her mother when she was merely a child and had been scorned so harshly she had never dared ask again. The same question that would always linger in the darkest corners of her thoughts and heart. The same question that every child must ask their mother but that only she was destined to remain ignorant.

Was Isabella's true love Noemi's father?

Noemi burst through the battered wooden door of the owlery quickly scanning the room for an available owl. She spotted one on the furthest wall, near the window, with its head turned almost completely around. It was a small speckled one with bright amber eyes and a pleasant disposition. With one had firmly clutching the two letters (one being a very angry response to her _nonna_) she reached for the owl and grabbed one of his leathery legs. It screeched loudly and pecked at Noemi's fingers producing a small trickle of blood. She jumped back in surprise but was not deterred from catching the insufferable creature. Just as she was ready to try again, a dark hand reached around her and swatted her hand away.

Blaise gently pushed Noemi back and approached the owl slowly. He grazed his fingers tentatively over its puffed-out chest and cooed softly. The owl quickly responded and nipped his fingers lovingly. Turning his gaze back to the petite Italian behind him, he held out his hand expecting the letter she intended to send. With a frown securely placed on her face she slapped the crumpled letter into his hand and stood there, pouting. Smirking ever so slightly, he tied the parchment to the bird's leg and set it on its way.

The pair watched as the owl flew off into the cloud speckled sky before them. It quickly became a receding speck on the horizon until all traces of the owl vanished save for the blood that was now dried and cracked on Noemi's hand. Blaise leaned against the window frame with a smirk plastered to his angelic features.

"I could have done that myself," spat Noemi.

"Yes but where's the fun in that?" She glared back at him, challenging him almost. The day had turned to complete rubbish and Noemi had finally snapped. Since she had learned the answer to the Horcrux enigma she had not slept in hopes of finding the connection between the dark magic and Ginny Weasley. What's more, she had not eaten due to her undying determination and thus been quite smarmy with her Professors earning herself a detention that upcoming Friday. The letter had merely been the last tread to cut.

"Must you always be so nosy? Why are you following me?" she practically shouted at him.

"Is that any way to treat the man who just did you a favor?" he asked calmly.

"Funny, I didn't know Slytherines were capable of doing favors." Silence. Blaise pushed himself away from the wall and stood to full height which was a great deal taller than Noemi. She would not be intimidated, however, and stretched her neck out in an attempt to reach his cold stare.

"And I didn't know Ravenclaws were capable of allowing their emotions to cloud their logic," he hissed. She was taken back more by his tone than by his spiteful words. Before she could retort he was already halfway across the room and reaching for the door.

"Blaise!" He stopped but did not turn to meet her pleading gaze. "Please stay," she whispered.

He turned slowly and motioned for her to follow him to a small alcove built into one of the walls of the owlery. She followed with her head down and distanced herself away from the patient boy beside her. They shared a silence that both needed more than ever. Though Noemi would never pry into Blaise's life, she understood immediately that she had been foolish before to unleash her anger on the already troubled boy. She edged a big closer to him and waited for his reaction. He continued to stare ahead. She edged closer until their thighs were nearly touching and then she entrusted him to heal the pain in her heart; she placed her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen beneath her but he did not reject the gesture.

They sat there quietly, understanding the other more than they could have with words. She could sense his distress over one thing or another but did not pester him nor intrude on his thoughts. In turn, Blaise never asked her to explain her prior anger nor her slovenly appearance. Had it not been for the simultaneous rumbling of their stomachs, they may have stayed in the owlery for quite sometime. Instead the two made their way down the tower towards the Great Hall for Lunch.

"Look Blaise, referring to my attitude in the owlery, I'm so—"

"Don't," he said quietly yet with certainty.

"Thanks," she replied. She smiled up at him and he down at her. They entered the Great Hall side by side drawing attention from a number of students. She made her way to the Ravenclaw table in hopes of finding Cho while he snaked his way through the maze of students over to the cluster of Slytherines he was accustomed to spending time with.

After she had found Cho and Padma, Noemi let her gaze wander over to the Slytherine table to find Blaise laughing with his friends. She smiled and leaned over to kiss Cho on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Cho asked surprised at the sudden display of affection.

"No reason love." Padma frowned at the two but giggled with glee when both Cho and Noemi leaned across the table to greet her with two kisses. The girls laughed for a moment and it seemed as though Noemi's ordeal melted away only to be replaced with the once lost puerile optimism she had before.

* * *

As Noemi followed a few of her fellow classmates down towards the dungeons for Potions, she noticed a large group of students surrounding one of the many magical message boards now scattered about the castle. She wiggled her way through the crowd to see what the board displayed and immediately felt her stomach sink. In the center of the board hung an obnoxious, lime green poster with black lettering consuming the sheet. It read:

**Attention all Students of Hogwarts**

Starting Wednesday September 26, Muggle Studies will be mandatory for all students, levels 1-7, and faculty. All will be expected to report to the Great Hall immediately following the end of dinner with parchment, quills, and ink. The following is a schedule of classes:

**Mondays**—Levels 1 and 2 with the addition of Professors Hooch, Grubbly-Plank, and Sprout

**Tuesdays**—Level 3 with the addition of Professors Binns and Flitwick and the centaur Firenze

**Wednesday**—Level 7 with the addition of Professors McGonagall, Ørlog, and Slughorn

**Thursdays**—Level 4 with the addition of the Madams Pomfrey and Pince

**Fridays**—Levels 5 and 6 with the addition of Professors Sinistra and Vector

_-Professor Alecto Carrow_

Noemi felt as though she was about to collapse. She had heard from Cho that the other Carrow twin was planning on teaching Muggle Studies but Noemi had not assumed it would be mandatory. Today, much to her disappointment was Wednesday September 26. Before running off to Potions, however, she noticed how the other Professor Carrow was missing from the list of Professors. Odd, she thought.

The Potions' dungeon was filled with a mix of nervous and excited chatter from the seventh year students as Noemi slid through the midst of confusion to an available desk. She fathomed that those speaking in hushed tones were discussing the addition of Muggle Studies as a mandatory class while those who openly laughed and joked were most certainly unscathed by the newest development in Hogwarts. Of those who laughed among her peers was the Slytherine Heidi Abendroth.

Heidi was taller than Noemi but equally tiny. She had been quite lanky in the previous years but it seemed the awkwardness of those years had been shed much like the amount of clothing the girl wore on a daily basis. Though she was a friend of Pansy's, and Noemi would never dare mention such a thing to her, the girl was certainly a tease. She had long, thick blonde hair that was surely as tainted as her innocence and her bright blue eyes rivaled the azure of the summer sky. Her porcelain skin stretched smoothly over her defined features never reveling as much as a blemish or freckle. She was without a doubt one of the most gorgeous girls Noemi had ever seen.

Yet along with stunning looks, Heidi had also been blessed with a very different attitude. Noemi had heard stories of the blonde throwing fits in the Slytherine common room regularly and tempting other girls into verbal spats that she somehow always managed to come out of untouched. Though she wasn't nearly as sly and cunning as the other Slytherines, she had learned in the past year the potential behind her looks.

Potions passed smoothly enough and Noemi gathered her belongings before making her way to Professor Ørlog's lesson. As she entered the bustling hallway, she felt a troubled presence near her. She looked to her left and then to her right only to see a familiar head of red hair bobbing down the corridor.

Ginny Weasley looked almost as hopeless as Noemi did. Her hair had not been combed and stood at dramatic angles while her once shining skin appeared sullen. Much like her hair, her clothes were a disaster and she periodically tripped over the untied shoe laces that dragged behind her worn body.

"Ginny!" called Noemi. She was not sure what she planned on saying but the name had slipped out. The youngest Weasley's gaze slowly met Noemi's and she smiled faintly before stopping.

"Hello. Noemi right?"

"Yes. How's your brother?" Had there been any color in Ginny's plump cheeks it would have drained. She straightened her posture and seemed to rack her brain for the lines she was told to regurgitate.

"He's very ill. Been in bed for almost a month now. I'll send him your regards." She made to leave but Noemi placed her hand lightly on the red head's arm.

"You know Ginny, in the Ravenclaw Common Room we have a number of books regarding your brother's…dilemma, at hand. If you ever want to stop by, you can always come see Luna or myself." Ginny smiled politely, not truly understanding Noemi's meaning. She nodded and continued down the hall leaving Noemi to watch her back somberly.

She would solve this mystery if it killed her.

* * *

Professor Ørlog paced the room as he once again explained the project to his perplexed pupils. Hands continually shot up in confusion and finally the Professor succumbed to his own desires and sat on one of the plush leather couches next to a very timid Hufflepuff. He tried once again to explain the project to the remaining students who still did not understand. Noemi was at a loss for how dense some of her classmates were; thankfully the majority of the questions were coming from Hufflepuffs and not her own house.

"Like I said Miss Dupont," reiterated Ørlog, "the project will be a sort of scavenger hunt. An Academic Scavenger Hunt if you will. You will be broken up into partners that you may choose and will be assigned a text to translate into various languages. I realize Miss Dupont that most of you only speak English and perhaps minimal French but that will be the fun of the project: learning a new language."

More hands shot up.

"And no you will not be tested on these new languages for I do not expect any of you to become fluent in the short amount of time we have. The project will terminate the week proceeding Winter Holidays at which point you will have to submit the 'treasure' you were meant to have found."

A few hands were replaced with new ones but the Professor continued.

"Now, starting today I will be giving you your first text to translate into English. We will begin easy enough but do not get too comfortable! You will have as much time as you need to translate and must then solve the riddle in the text. Once you have solved the riddle, you will be lead to another text from the library or this room to translate. The reason behind the various languages is because English is very limited and I expect you to broaden your view on it. Any more questions?"

Much to Noemi's surprise there were no questions. Professor Ørlog smiled and his already large nose seemed to swell with pride. Noemi stifled a giggle and began organizing her books.

"Now, I want you all to go to the library. By the time you arrive I expect you to have found a partner to work with. Once you arrive, please report to Madame Pince as she will have your first texts. Good luck!"

As Noemi stood she looked around the room. Most of her classmates were Ravenclaws yet she hardly knew any of them. The Hufflepuffs appeared to have already decided to work as one group, much to the Professor's protests, and the lone Slytherine had already made his way through the door. She stuffed the remaining quills and ink bottles into her leather knapsack and rushed out the door.

Draco Malfoy dreaded group projects. Even if he were to be in a classroom of only Slytherines he would still dread them. He was in a sour mood, one that a majority of the first years had experienced first hand that morning, and was oblivious to his name being called from behind him.

Noemi called after the sulking Slytherine but he gave no hint that he had heard her. She ran after him, her long curls bouncing wildly against her open robe. Just as she had nearly reached him, he turned suddenly towards her and waited. Perhaps he had heard her and had wanted her to run after him. Prat, thought Noemi. She slowed her pace and watched as he crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow. His shagged locks hung loosely around his sharp features as he held her gaze with his hard stare.

"Yes?" He asked after a moment of silence. She tried to regain her breath but could not; she instead held up a finger for him to wait only a moment. "I haven't got all day," he drawled. Slowly he turned and began walking towards the library.

"Malfoy, wait a minute!" He stopped. Noemi approached him again only to find she was at a loss for words when he ran his hand through his hair. It was the perfect balance of abrasiveness and gentility; she could see the minute scars and worn skin of his hands all reminding her of her uncle's hands that she had explore for hours when she was little. Yet his delicate and pristine hair gave him an ethereal halo of sorts. It shocked her to see that one boy could hold such contradictions in his appearance; she was curious to find if the same was true for character.

"Yes?" he replied a little miffed.

"Are you headed to the library?" Stupid question, she thought. "Of course you are; may I walk with you?"

"If you must." Silence enveloped them for a moment as Noemi tried to choose her wording properly for her next question.

"Do you want to be my partner?" she asked suddenly. Why did he make her feel so nervous? He looked at her for a moment before demonstrating the infamous Slytherine smirk.

"Well you don't waste time do you? You could stop by my room in say, 20 minutes?" She gaped at him and then turned a very unattractive shade of crimson.

"That is not what I was implying and you know it."

"Do I?"

"Malfoy!"

"I don't work in groups." He began to walk a little faster almost as if to escape their conversation.

"It wouldn't be a group; only you and me."

"And why would you want to work with me?"

"Well, supercilious attitude aside—"

"You flatter me."

"—You seem _somewhat_ adept in Ancient Runes and the project does call for partners."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? Would you rather work with a Hufflepuff?" He snorted and shrugged.

"Wouldn't you?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you."

"So I'm your last resort?" he asked with a hint of feigned sorrow in his tone.

"No, that's not what I meant," she replied nervously.

"Why don't you partner up with one of your House mates?"

"I don't know any of them."

"You don't know me."

"Touché. Well, if you're going to act like a spoiled child then perhaps I will go find another partner." At that, she overcame Malfoy's speed and passed him, quickly stepping into the library. She found Madame Pince rather easily and approached her with a simple smile. "Good afternoon. I was wondering if I could have one of the texts from Professor Ørlog's Ancient Runes class."

"You may," she said nonchalantly. "Where is your partner?"

"I'm working alone," Noemi tried to sound as sweet as possible hoping the old bat would not care and give her the text.

"Well, the Professor specifically told me to only give texts to partners."

"Yes well, I'm sure he would understand if I chose to work alone."

"I am sorry young lady, but I must follow his specifications. Find a partner and then I will give you your text."

"Fine, that's my partner over there," Noemi pointed to a mousy girl in the corner who she wasn't sure was even in her Ancient Runes class.

"Young lady, unless you retrieve your Professor, I will not be able to give you your text!"

"But—" Noemi started.

"I'm her partner," she heard a smooth voice say behind her. She need not turn around for she now had that voice forever cemented in her mind. Madame Pince gave a weak smile and handed the text over Noemi's shoulder to a familiar, pale hand. Noemi turned in time to watch Malfoy walk towards the maze of bookshelves searching for an available seat. She followed him and when he sat at an empty table, the very one she had seen him at when she was following Ginny, she too sat.

"I'm glad you swallowed your pride," she said coolly.

"And I'm glad you're not a Hufflepuff," he replied while extracting his Ancient Runes textbook from his bag. She mimicked his movements and also withdrew a quill and some parchment.

"I suppose we can do it however you want," she said referring to the text.

"More girls should say that," he grinned at her.

"You're a pig," she laughed. Perhaps what amazed her more than his dirty mind was the fact that she was falling into all his traps.

"I'll do the first part and you can do the second, agreed?"

"Agreed."

The two worked in silence for the short time that was allotted them. Noemi had only translated a few phrases when she started to pack her bag. Expecting the same from Malfoy, she was surprised to see the curious Slytherine still working.

"Malfoy, class is over. It's dinner soon." He nodded but continued to work diligently on his text. She shrugged and made her way to leave. "Oh, Malfoy!" His gaze tore from the page in his textbook to her own gaze. "That rune is not 'tolerate', it's 'accept'. There's a difference."

Malfoy watched as she turned on her heel and exited their secret alcove in the library. He noticed her teal trainers and chuckled to himself.

"She's a smart one you know," he heard a clam voice from behind the bookshelf.

"I would hope so, she is in Ravenclaw," he replied never looking up as Blaise Zabini sat in Noemi's deserted seat.

"That's not what I meant. It won't work on her."

"Get the point Zabini."

"You can't have her."

"I wasn't aware I wanted her."

"Good, all the easier for you to forget her." Blaise rose from his chair and walked towards the same exit Noemi had used only moments before.

"May I ask why I can't have her?"

"She'll ruin you, and you her."

"How melodramatic of you."

"I'm serious Draco," Malfoy flinched at hearing his first name. It was personal, too personal. Blaise left the library and Malfoy with it. He walked down the cold steps towards the Great Hall in hopes of filling his appetite before the dreaded Muggles Studies began. As he turned a corner he heard her laugh. She had only chuckled a few times when in his presence but never had he heard her laugh so full heartedly. Her back was to him and she was strolling along with Cho and the other Ravenclaw girl she was always with. She laughed again. Cho was laughing as well but it was Noemi's laugh that he was concentrated on.

She was happy.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt he needed to protect that happiness. His thoughts drifted back to Draco and he frowned. He saw the way he looked at her when she wasn't paying attention. To be honest, he didn't think Draco even knew the way he was looking at her. But Blaise knew. He knew more than about Draco than even Draco did; Blaise was more than observant, he studied these people. The youngest Malfoy was not as complicated as he believed he was. In the end, he was just like Blaise, or Theodore, or even Potter.

He would protect her happiness. He vowed that at all costs he would do that. There was something about her that drew him to her; she was everything he thought he wanted. She was everything he was told to look for. Yet he didn't want her, not exactly. He wanted her trust.

Blaise knew he could earn it in time, and he planned on it. She was…different. He would protect her from the cruelty and sorrow that seemed to follow Draco Malfoy like a defenseless puppy. Yes, now more than ever he had to protect her.

At first Blaise had thought Draco was only aiming higher than he could reach.

At first he only saw Draco's stolen glances.

At first he missed the same longing in Noemi's eyes whenever Draco was near her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please Review and hopefully I'll have a couple more chapters out by the end of the week.


	9. Part I: Eight

Disclaimer: Read Prologue

A/N: Hey guys, I'm soooooo sorry about how long it's been! Don't worry though, I fully plan on finishing this story (no matter how long it takes) I've just been seriously distracted due to foreign exchange and apply for colleges. I promise I'll try harder to update more often (not once every six months :D). I can't wait to get to the heart of this story--the romance hasn't even really begun and the plot is just starting out. Keep reading though! Enjoy

**Part I: L'Inizio  
**_The Begining_

Eight

"I refuse to go."

"Cho," reasoned Noemi, "you'll just get a detention if you don't come. And stop pouting!"

The two Ravenclaw princesses were just leaving the Common Room with their knapsacks in tow. Both Padma and Luna were lagging behind arguing over the mysterious meat that had been served at dinner leaving Cho and Noemi to converse openly.

"I swear Noemi, if this other Professor Carrow is anything like her ghoulish brother I will walk right out of the Great Hall." Noemi chuckled only to be punched in the arm rather roughly.

"Hey! Look, I understand you dislike—"

"Hate, despise, loathe."

"—Amycus Carrow but who knows, maybe his sister isn't nearly as horrible?"

"Noemi, I think you fail to grasp the fact that they are DEATH EATERS!"

Padma and Luna had finally caught up at this point but before either could interject into the conversation, everyone found they could not speak. Amycus Carrow was leaned against a decaying door to the dungeons and grinning gleefully at the quartet. Noemi noticed he must have just finished dinner as his gut was protruding from under his heavy black robes. The man was roughly the same height as the girls but seemed rather top-heavy. Apart from his disheveled appearance, what with his messy black curls, perhaps he had been rather good looking in his younger years—or when he was in shape. He had a dark mustache that matched his thick locks and almond shaped eyes. His skin had a healthy glow and his teeth were so white, Noemi thought they must be fake.

"And where are these 'Death Eaters' Miss Chang?" he cooed. Padma visibly twitched at the sound of his voice while Noemi felt a shiver climb up her spine.

"I…I don't know what you are referring to," she replied calmly. He raised his brow in dissatisfaction. "Sir," she added.

"I would be warned, _child_, not to use such terms while inside the castle. You never know who is listening."

Cho remained quiet as he waddled past, down the corridor they had been escaping. Noemi reached for her hand and laced her fingers through Cho's. She gave a slight squeeze before beginning to walk.

"What an arse," whispered Padma. Suddenly, Luna burst into a fit of giggles. The three others stared back at their loony friend completely incredulous to her sudden burst of laughter. After a moment or so, Luna regained her composer and gazed at the girls with a glazed look on her face.

"I was merely speculating if he had eaten the mystery meat at dinner," she said quietly. Padma burst into laughter and for a moment both Cho and Noemi believed they were the only sane ones in the hall until they too gave in.

* * *

The girls exchanged stories and snippets of gossip as they made their way to the Great Hall for their new lesson. When the four entered the Hall, it was completely different. The house tables had been removed and replaced with wooden bleachers only on the right side of the room. There were already a good number of students sitting in clusters on the very rickety looking bleachers. Before the bleachers, a podium stood on its own with an expansive black board stretching all the way down the longest wall of the Hall. Three chairs were placed behind the podium with three Professors sitting patiently for the lesson to begin.

McGonagall appeared positively pissed. Ørlog, the empathetic man that he was, seemed to be trying to lure McGonagall out of her present state and into a conversation. Slughorn, sitting between the two opposing professors, seemed completely oblivious to either of them and sat in his own fat inspecting his nails.

"Oi, Noemi! Come on!" She heard Padma's voice to her right and saw the others had already found a seat amongst the growing heap of 7th year students. Just as she was placing one foot before the other, she felt a heavy arm fall atop her shoulders and pull her back into a hard chest.

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl," cooed a smooth voice in her ear.

"Get off of me Corner," she hissed.

"Oh Noemi, you really need to stop this whole act of hating me. Though you are quite fetching when you're upset."

"Who said anything about an act?" She walked away from him but not before he caught her arm and dragged her back. By this point she had gained the attention from a number of students, three of whom, sitting with the other Slytherines, were particularly interested in the scene unfolding before them.

"That Corner fellow is really laying it on thick," proclaimed Pansy to no one in general.

"Some men have no class," sighed Malfoy masking his disgust with indifference.

"I suppose he's allowed to; they are dating after all," replied Blaise. Both Pansy and Malfoy turned back to face their dark friend.

"I'm intrigued Blaise; I'm one of the girl's friends and not even I heard such scandalous news," whispered Pansy raising one brow in intrigue.

"You're losing your touch Pans," replied Blaise.

"Want to help me find it again?" Blaise smirked at Pansy and she winked seductively. In the mean time, Malfoy had turned his attention back to the 'cute couple' and their antics.

"Would you bloody leave me alone Corner!"

"Oh come on Noemi. I've been the sweetest guy all year—"

"It's only been three weeks."

"—Please give me a second chance?" She rolled her eyes and yanked her arm out of his hand and stormed away to sit with her friends. Terry Boot, who had been waiting patiently by the door, strolled lazily towards his friend and patted his back.

"Looks like a no go Michael. I'd try to find another girl."

"She'll come around. She was like that when we first started dating as well."

"Come off it Michael, she's not interested."

"She'll come around; they always do." The two boys made their way near the other Ravenclaws but avoided Noemi and her group respecting their need for space.

The volume of voices in the Great Hall was so high, Noemi surmised Professor Carrow would have an extraordinarily hard time getting everyone to quiet down. How wrong she was.

As if the air from their lungs had been sucked out, the chatter in the Hall suddenly lulled and each student turned their attention to the doors that had just swung open. A tall, curvy woman strode into the Great Hall with such a hauteur air about her it out shown any Slytherine's—and they seemed to realize that as well. She had long black hair, straighter than a board that swept her lower back, but she had even longer legs. Without the classic black robe on, nothing was left to the imagination; she wore a high-waisted, black pencil skirt with a white oxford shirt tucked neatly inside. Her tie was a deep green and matched her pointed glasses that sat precariously on the tip of a pointed nose. Her heels clicked against the stone floor and echoed off the empty sound of the room.

She made her way to the podium, with a few books in hand and her wand tucked into her skirt. She flipped through a book and words appeared on the black board:

_Turn to page 76 in your text book_

Noemi glanced over to Cho who also held a confused look. They didn't have text books for this class. One of the Gryffindor girls had also made the connection and raised her hand bravely. Professor Carrow had not even acknowledged the students, or the faculty for that matter, but must have sensed that a hand was raised.

"Yes, Miss Bennington?" she asked feigning gentleness. Noemi watched as her blood red lips formed the words but only heard one word: Mudblood. It was true that Allisandra Bennington had come from Muggle parentage but never had she been addressed so coldly. The girl seemed taken back and hesitated to ask her question.

"We don't have text books Professor."

"10 points from Gryffindor for pointing out the obvious and being smarmy," she replied coolly. The Gryffindors looked outraged but held their tongues for at that moment, the haughty woman had flicked her wand and books appeared in their laps.

"The Dying Race?" whispered Padma. "What sort of text book is this?"

"The sort you will be memorizing Miss Patil. Now, if there are no more bothersome questions we may begin." Noemi gazed around the room and noticed almost every girl, save a few Slytherine ones, had a look of utter confusion and distrust on their faces. The boys, however, were still enraptured by Professor Carrow's appearance and had not registered yet what had traversed between the Professor and their fellow classmates. She looked over to where Michael and Terry sat and rolled her eyes to see both were practically drooling.

"I am Professor Alecto Carrow, your new Muggle Studies professor. I do not tolerate disrespect or tardiness so I will only say this once; if you are late to my lesson or disrespect me in any such way, the consequences will be severe. Am I understood?"

The room was silent. Professor Carrow smirked and flicked her wand again. The sound of hundred textbooks flipping pages echoed across the room. Noemi watched, mesmerized, as an invisible hand turned the pages of her book until they reached page 76.

"Now, who will read the chapter summary?" She gazed around the room and pushed up her glasses before settling her eyes on the Gryffindor cluster. She smiled a wicked smile. "Mr. Longbottom, how about you?"

"'_Chapter Two: The Lesser Race_,'" Neville paused as if to digest the clandestine meaning behind the simple words.

"Mr. Longbottom, is there something wrong?" Noemi felt like puking. She was taunting him—and that wicked smile was growing wider. "Please continue," she said sternly. Neville audibly gulped.

"'Since the beginning of the human race—a race that came much later than the noble race of wizards and witches—time has fought against their creation. While the ignorant few believe it was wizards who evolved from muggles, it is quite the opposite; muggles pose a biological phenomenon known as Natural Rejection.'" The room was quiet.

"Mr. Longbottom, did I say you could stop?" hissed the female Carrow.

"I—I—There's—wh—"

"Mr. Longbottom, if you continue babbling like a child unable to formulate words, I will be forced to retain your schoolmates longer than expected until you can finish reading the bloody chapter aloud!" She was visibly angry but there was that same wry drag to her voice; she enjoyed humiliating him. "Now, will you continue or will you make us _all_ wait until you have found the brain cells _needed_ to continue?"

"Professor Carrow! I hardly think that is any way to speak to a student!" shouted McGonagall from behind. Noemi felt the tension escalate in the room; no one moved a muscle as the ridged body of Alecto Carrow turned to face a seated McGonagall. She glided over to the older professor and bent forward much like a parent would to reprimand their screaming toddler. She spoke very quietly and seemed to hiss. Noemi, Cho, and Padma strained to catch the words being exchanged but failed.

Suddenly, McGonagall stood—almost the exact height as Carrow, only slightly shorter—and stormed out of the room. Each student turned agape, absolutely stunned at the audacity. Carrow turned quickly on her heel and faced her audience with a wide smirk. Noemi noticed the faint traces of Slytherine in such a ghastly grin and instinctively turned towards the Slytherines (who had all chosen to sit separate from the other three, mixed, houses). Draco Malfoy had his head down, examining his fingernails, as if bored to be stuck in Muggle Studies; Pansy's gaze was that of all the other students—staring after McGonagall; Blaise, on the other hand, met Noemi's gaze. He seemed to be as bored as Malfoy but he held her gaze for a moment, as if willing his thoughts into her head. They broke when a cool voice slithered into their minds.

"Mr. Longbottom, continue reading," she demanded.

The class dragged on for another hour or so but to Noemi (and probably the other students as well) it seemed years before they were released. Neville had been forced to read the entirety of the second chapter which transitioned smoothly from the abomination of muggles into the 'epidemic' that was muggle-born wizards. Cho had then been told to explain why the chapter was essential in understanding why muggles were inferior to wizards—a feat which almost made her cry. They were assigned a three foot long paper on chapters three through five by the next class.

* * *

"What a bloody witch!" screeched Padma when the door was closed to their dorm.

"No arguing there," replied Noemi.

"Noemi! How can you be so blasé about this? Did you see what she made Neville do? Did you see what she made _Cho_ do? This is outrageous! We have to do something! We have to—we have to—"

"What Padma? What can we do? Fight them? Kill them? What can you possibly _do_?" shouted Noemi. She hadn't realized how angry she was until they had left the Great Hall. She felt the weight of her words sink in when she found the same questions directed at her. What _could_ she do? She was only seventeen for Merlin's sake! There was nothing she could do to stop the prejudice in the world, the hatred in the world, she couldn't even stop the tears that were now escaping down her rounded cheeks.

"Whoa, Noemi! Calm down, shhhh. It's going to be okay," assured Padma as she held Noemi in her arms.

"But it's [sob] not Padma! You're right: this [sob] is outrageous what they're making us do! And we can't do anything. WE CAN'T DO _ANYTHING_ TO STOP IT!"

"Yes we can," said a strong voice from the back of the room. Padma and Noemi looked up to see Luna sitting with Cho, cradling her much like Padma was doing for Noemi. Luna looked confident in her affirmation while Cho stared blankly at the floor, still shook up from the ordeal of Muggle Studies.

"Luna, this is no time for your silly ideas about Maddlewags and Bushtrackers!" screamed Noemi.

"What do Maddlewags and Bush_mackers _have anything to do with this?" she asked earnestly. "There is something we can do though. We can finish our studies and then go out and fight with Harry, and Hermione, and Ron."

The room went silent. Noemi had never thought of actually fighting for Harry's cause—not that she had ever thought of fighting for _his_ cause either. It had just never affected her. Each summer she went home to Naples; each summer she went to a home where her greatest danger was of getting too fat from eating an abundance of pasta; each summer she could ignore the murderers reeking havoc on England and simply crawl into her safe cocoon.

But something had snapped. Dumbledore was gone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone. And in there place were the Death Eaters that were now _teaching_ them to hate their schoolmates simply based on the purity of the blood. What happened to the unity Dumbledore had always pressed in his speeches? Where was the fight that propelled them through Professor Umbridge's year? How did they—_how did she_—lose the will to fight for friends and what was right?

Luna was right though: she had to finish her studies before she could help. And she wanted to help. There had to be reason she was born in the second uprising of Lord Voldemort, there was a reason she was feeling all these emotions now.

She would contribute to the war.

She was willing to sacrifice a few tears to finish school and then focus on eliminating this prejudice.

But was she willing to lose someone dear to her heart?

* * *

Deep navy clouds rolled across the lake and inched their way closer to the castle. The looming threat of winter was creeping in early this year. Candles blew out from gusts of wind and windows rattled. The Whomping Willow struggled against the sudden force behind the wind and fought throughout the night. Students slept in their warm beds, dreaming of glory, of the future, of love and professors finished their lessons plans and sulked off to dreamland themselves. And somewhere, miles and miles away, three students struggled to fight for the rest.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are super:)


	10. Part I: Nine

Disclaimer: Read prologue

A/N: Wow guys, I am so sorry for how long it's been! But, since it is a four day weekend, hopefully I can get at least one more chapter up. Happy Valentines Day though (I made this one all about Draco, and extra long). Review too please!

**Part I: L'Inizio**  
_The Begining_

Nine

Noemi sat, positively fuming, on the cold stone bench outside the Great Hall waiting for Professor Slughorn to reappear. Before leaving, he had strategically placed a certain blonde Slytherine on the opposite bench of the Hall and one of Noemi's fellow (though she cringed to think of him as her equal) Ravenclaws down the Hall, a good five meters distance between the three. She sat with her arms crossed and biting her bottom lip in frustration—simply thinking of what had occurred the previous night, that dreadful Thursday night, made her blood boil.

_After two hours devoting herself to writing the three-foot-long essay on chapters three through five for that despicable excuse for a class, Noemi was finally ready to leave the library and hoped to make it into bed before the 10:30 curfew came into effect. She gathered her books and rolled the finalized essay tight, making sure it was not crushed once in her knapsack. Madame Pince glared at her on her way out, though she was use to such abuse from the bothersome librarian. _

_Hoping to reach her House with no delay, she chose the most obscure corridors in order to avoid any other students who may wish to start a conversation with her. As of late, the 7__th__ year students of Hogwarts could not contain themselves in their demonstrations of how horrible the Muggle Studies course was and the ridiculous amount of homework the female Carrow had assigned them. More than anything, however, students tended to talk about the Professor in particular rather than the actual class; never in her six other years at Hogwarts had she seen such a mixed reaction for a teacher. There were most who despised the cruel woman; others who idolized her (namely the Slytherine girls); and even others who could talk of nothing but the most obscene desires for her (namely the male population)._

_Noemi belonged to the first group. The woman was positively ghastly—even worse than her blubbering brother! _

_It was while she was lost in these thoughts that Noemi failed to notice Michael Corner leaning up against the stone wall—as if waiting for her. She walked right past him and would have continued walking had he not whistled to gain her attention._

_"And what might you be doing out so late Miss DeBernardo?" he cooed to her. She was caught off guard and gasped a bit when she saw him grinning that stupid grin of his. Quickly collecting herself again, she fully turned to him and rolled her eyes._

_"I could ask the same of you _Mr. Corner _but I'd rather save my energy for something more important. Now, if you'll excuse me." She made to continue on her way but his voice stopped her again._

_"You always were a feisty one, weren't you?" He pushed himself off the wall and proceeded to eye her up and down—she felt positively violated._

_"You're disgusting Corner."_

_"Ah ha! There it is again, that feist. I miss that about you Noemi—well, that along with some other…assets…of yours." He moved a few steps closer and ran his hands through his perfectly sun-kissed hair. She signed in boredom and glared into his crystal blue eyes._

_"You're a pig you know that? It's a wonder I ever found you even remotely attractive."_

_"Is that all I get? _Remotely_ attractive?" He placed his hand over his heart as he closed the ever shrinking gap between them. "Ouch, I'm hurt," he feigned._

_"Look, what do you want? It's almost curfew and I need to get back to my dorm," she tried to hide the discomfort in her voice but the proximity of his dominating figure was starting to make her palms sweat._

_"Oh you know what I want," he reached down to push one of her lose curls behind her ear. She shivered at his touch and flinched away only to find he had backed her up against the wall. Sensing her vulnerability, he trailed his fingers gently down the side of her face to the part of her collar bone that her partially unbuttoned Oxford betrayed._

_"Michael, please…don't" she whispered, trying to organize the screaming thoughts in her mind. _

_"Ohhh, I love it when you say my name," he cooed into her ear. She felt the moisture from his voice heavy on her ear and her heart jumped into her throat when she felt his lips on her neck. _

_"Michael…MICHAEL…get off!" She tried to push his huge body off of her but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall. Letting his lips linger only a moment longer on her olive skin, he looked up at her and scowled._

_"Don't cause a scene Noemi, you know you want this. You've been asking for it since school started," he pressed his lips forcefully onto hers. She screamed into the kiss which only made her mouth more accessible. Scrabbling with her thoughts for a moment, she kicked him hard in the calf and felt his teeth come down on her lips. They gasped simultaneously from the pain and Noemi felt blood on her tongue. "Bloody hell Noemi!" He grabbed her wrists again and pushed her back into the wall out of rage. She knew a bump would form soon and her vision suddenly became blurry. _

_She saw him fly backwards before she heard the spell from a few meters down the hall._

_"_Impedimenta_!" Michael Corner flew a few meters in the air before hitting the cold ground with a thud. Noemi stood there, shocked, temporarily amazed at what a simple spell could do. She turned towards the voice that had saved her from Merlin only knows what, and saw a furious Draco Malfoy marching down the corridor towards her._

_His robes billowed out behind him as he made his way towards them, his slate eyes darting from her trembling body to Michael's twitching body on the floor. She saw the dark circles under his eyes that had not been visible the day before and found herself curious as to what had deprived the man of sleep. Yet even with the tainted skin, she could not deny that he looked beautiful; more so than he had that morning by the lake, or in potions class, or even in the library when they were studying runes. There was a glint in his eye that made her catch her breath and her muscles stiffen—a glint that spoke millions as to his emotions._

_Yes, that's it, she thought. She had never seen him so emotional; normally his nonchalant façade betrayed his true emotions and intentions but now, now he was completely wild, completely free of whatever had been holding him back. Though it was a side of him that positively scared her, she never felt more excitement pulsing through her veins as she did then; it was the _passion_ behind that glint. _

_"Did he hurt you?" he asked sternly, once he was close enough to her._

_"No," she said quietly. Unintentionally she touched her fingers to her bleeding lips and tried to wipe the scarlet liquid away. He caught her action and for only a moment, his anger flickered to something else…what was it? Yet just as quickly, he was glaring again at Michael (who by then had stood with the support of the opposite wall)._

_"Bloody hell Malfoy, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Michael grumbled, trying to stop his vision from spinning._

_"Shut up Corner!" he directed himself back to Noemi, "anything else beside your lip?" She shook her head for fear of what he would do if he knew her vision was equally spinning._

_"Don't tell me what to fucking do you pureblood prick!"_

_"I said, _shut up_ Corner!" He was still looking at Noemi, as if mentally scanning her for any injuries. "We should go to Madame Pomfrey, come on."_

_"I'm fine," she said defensively, "I can take care of myself."_

_"Right, you were doing a great job before I had to rescue you."_

_"Hey, don't pretend I'm not here you bastard!" Michael continued screaming profanities at the two while they glared at each other. Noemi wasn't mad at him, after all, he had just helped her, but she hated feeling like a damsel in distress and Malfoy certainly wasn't being the humble knight she hoped for. As for Draco, the disgust he felt for that imbecile of a Ravenclaw was bubbling over and clearly affecting his manners towards Noemi._

_"For your information, I can take care of myself!"_

_"Right, and I'm the fucking Minister of Magic."_

_"_Levicorpus_!" shouted Michael._

_"_Protego_!" replied Draco just as quickly. "I thought I told you to SHUT UP! _Langlock_!" Michael's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to scream back but could not move his tongue from the roof of his mouth. "Now where was I?" he asked to no one in particular. "Oh, right—move your arse DeBernardo to the infirmary before I move it for you." Noemi stared at him with disbelief—though the infirmary sounded like a very good idea to her mind-splitting head ache._

_"How DARE you…you…you, bully!" Smooth, she thought. There was a moment of silence between the two before Draco burst out laughing at her. She stood there, dumbfounded, and then slapped him. He immediately stopped laughing. Just as he was about to say something, Michael rushed him and they both toppled to the ground. Stunned, she watched for a moment as the two boys threw punches and blood stained the gray stones below them. _

_"Stop it! Stop it right this second! You're both incredibly stupid, stupid children!" She pulled out her wand to freeze the fight but just as quickly found it flung out of her grip. Looking up to see the direction from where the spell had come, she saw her Potions Professor, wand at the ready, a bright shade of strawberry red. The boys stopped their fighting (though Draco had to have one more punch to Michael's gut before separating)._

_"What in the name of Merlin's beard is going on here!?" yelled Professor Slughorn._

_"It was their—"_

_"He started—"_

_"Corner tried—"_

_"ENOUGH!" he cut them off. "All three of you will go back to your dorms IMMEDIATELY without so much as a word to each other! I expect to see your sorry faces in my class room tomorrow night for DETENTION! Corner, DeBernardo I will see that you arrive at your dorms without further injury and Malfoy, if I don't see you in the common room in the next two minutes you, son, will be in more trouble than I care to put you in. Now march!"_

Even thinking about that dreadful encounter made Noemi's swollen lip throb. Slughorn had denied them medical care, as he though physical pain was a greater punishment than one that he could implement. She looked up to Draco, to see him pouting and rubbing the right side of his jaw (the bruise, she presumed, had been concealed thanks to his knowledge of healing spells). Though she refused to look down the corridor at Michael, she knew he must be feeling his black eye (he, wonderfully enough, did not know any spells to cover up his bruises. Either that or he loved the attention he had gotten from his buddies over breakfast). While she touched her fingers to her lips, she heard the boisterous voice of Slughornechoing down the hall.

"Honestly Minerva, I don't know what got into these three last night! Thought I was witnessing the Great Battle myself at that moment!"

"Let's not get carried away Horace, ah, here they are." The old professor looked the three students up and down and Noemi swore she saw a smile begin to form when she saw Michael's black eye. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy and Miss DeBernardo, follow me. Mr. Corner, you will be with Professor Slughorn this evening. Well don't just sit there, move!"

Noemi stood and quietly followed the wrinkled professor down the corridor to a class room she had not been in since 2nd year. When she walked past the threshold, she proceeded to cough from all the dust the room emitted. Malfoy stood outside, with a look of indifference plastered on his angular face. The class room was absolutely filthy: tables looked ready to collapse at any moment, the board was coated with spider webs (and a few spiders as well), and a thick layer of dust and mold covered every inch of the room—even the ceilings looked ready cave in on them.

"Come Mr. Malfoy, don't let the squalor deter you!" Draco entered in one fluid movement and stood behind the two women with his arms folded over his chest. "Now, I understand from both of your stories that it was Mr. Corner who not only initiated the conflict with Miss DeBernardo, but also the fight with you, Mr. Malfoy, so while he faces a much graver detention, the two of you will only have to make this class room presentable once again."

"I assume we can't use wands?" asked a sheepish Noemi.

"Ah, thank you for reminding me. Yes, hand over your wands please, you shall have them returned once you have finished." As they both handed her their wands, Noemi swore she heard Draco utter some profanity to her. "Alright, get to it. I shall be back in a couple of hours to examine your work." With that, the stern professor left the room and the two very different students. Buckets of water and soap, mops, brooms, and sponges suddenly appeared before the two. Noemi signed heavily and then proceeded to pick up a sponge and a bucket.

The two worked in silence for a number of minutes—each staying clear from the other. It wasn't until Noemi moved on to the chalk board that she dared speak to Draco.

"Umm, Draco?" He turned towards her, mop in hand.

"What?"

"Could you…umm…kill these spiders please?"

"You do it, I'm busy." He resumed mopping his corner of the room. Noemi, on the other hand, looked nervously at the three spiders moving around their webs and shivered.

"Please? Draco, please?" He turned to her again and then smirked. Oh, he's going to fully enjoy this, she thought.

"Are you, _scared_, of spiders? Ha!"

"Stop it Draco. I'm not scared, I'd just rather you take care of them."

"You _are_ scared! Bloody hell, what are you, five?"

"Just take care of them please!" He moved towards her and smirked. She felt the urge to slap that smirk clean off his face but resisted. Slowly, he pushed each spider into his hand and then moved to open one of the windows to set them loose. Noemi watched in wonder as he gently handled the likely poisonous creatures without so much as flinching. Once he was done, he faced her again and cocked his eyebrow. "Thank you," she whispered.

They continued to work without a sound. At least, until Draco's deep voice shattered the silence.

"So do you always let your boyfriends treat you that way, or is Corner just special?" Noemi was a bit taken back at his spontaneous question and had trouble arranging words in her mind.

"He's…he's not my boyfriend. Why would even think that?"

"I heard it from someone."

"From who?"

"It's not important. So he just goes around beating girls in dark corridors? Something must not be right up here," he tapped his temple.

"He's an arse, enough said." She hoped he would drop the subject, but to her dismay, he did not.

"Good thing I was there to rescue you," she could practically _feel_ his smirk.

"Please Draco, don't be humble, it doesn't become you," she turned to smirk back at him.

"Sarcastic on top of 'feisty'—I suppose I can see what Corner sees in you."

"So you heard that, did you?" Her smirk disappeared as the horrid memory came rushing back. She stopped her work and stared at the cracks in the stone floor, finally realizing what could have happened if Draco had not intervened. She had never been put in a situation like that one; she had never felt so submissive and she hated feeling as though she wasn't in control. What if Michael hadn't been stopped? What if Draco hadn't come between them? What if this happened again and Draco couldn't come to her rescue?

"Yeah, he is an arse. But what were you thinking wandering the halls that late, by yourself?"

"Look, it's not my fault he decided to jump me! Don't try to make me feel guilty just because I thought I was safe behind the walls, even if it was that late and I was by myself."

"Don't be naïve Noemi; no one is safe behind these walls," now it was his turn to lose himself in his thoughts. Noemi watched as she saw the wheels turning behind those pristine locks of his. A melancholy look overcame him, as if he was lost in the thick memories of the past—a prisoner of his own misery. Without thinking, she dropped her sponge and walked over to him. He did not notice her at first, but when she delicately touched his hand, he flinched and turned away from her. She knew it was too much too soon, and instead turned to sit on one of the freshly polished tables.

"How long have you and Blaise been friends?" She wasn't sure where the question had come from but the awkwardness of the previous moment need to dissipate. Sensing what she was trying to do, he complied and turned to her balled up figure on the table. The light from the rising moon streaked through the still coated dust windows and cast a gray halo around her dark brunette locks. He was unable to speak for a moment at seeing this divine image, but quickly regained his complacent composure.

"Since we were little. Our parents encouraged the friendship and I guess it just stemmed from there."

"I like Blaise," she said it quietly, but with conviction.

"Ha, yeah. Most girls do," she sensed a bit of defensiveness—as if the fact hurt him.

"I didn't mean in a romantic way, just that I enjoy his company."

"You may feel that way now, but every girl eventually falls for his charm." He chuckled a bit to himself, as if laughing about a joke Noemi wouldn't understand.

"Jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Of his charm and how girls are drawn to him?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because if I say 'no', you'll think I'm lying and really am jealous. And if I say 'yes', well then what does that say about my own charm?"

"Do you always do that?"

"Do what?" He had moved to the table across from her and sat on it, encouraging her to turn to face him. Instead of moving her entire body, she laid her head against one of her arms encircling her knees and gazed curiously at him. Her almond eyes appeared playful yet he knew she was more manipulative than she let on.

"Over think your answers? Outweigh the consequences of your replies?"

"You're observant, aren't you?"

"You're avoiding the question, but I'll bite, just this once. You have to be observant when you don't speak the language."

"You speak it now. So why keep old habits?"

"I think you know the answer to that; why throw away a habit that is more beneficial than consequential?"

"Why haven't we ever spoken before?" She was a little surprised at the question. To her it seemed obvious.

"You didn't speak any Italian." He cracked a small smile, though hid it quickly.

"Now who's avoiding the question?" They both sat there in silence for a moment. The air was calm around them and they had practically finished their job. Noemi repeated his question over in her thoughts: why hadn't they ever spoken? She, perhaps more than anybody, knew that a language barrier was no excuse—look at her and Cho. Was it because of their different Houses? That was bullocks, she and Pansy were friends. Perhaps it was the gender issue? No, she had gotten along with plenty of guys. What was it about Draco Malfoy that had repelled her for so long?

"You're thinking too much into it," he interrupted her thoughts.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Stop thinking so much. Though I suppose as a Ravenclaw, that's normal?"

"I do not think too much," she scrunched her nose up and he chuckled a bit.

"Right, just like you don't read too much either."

"Do you always make such empty assumptions or do you just enjoy teasing me?"

"Now see, if I say the first, you'll think—"

"Answer the damn question Draco." He paused for a moment and held her gaze.

"No, I don't think I will."

"And why not?"

"I'd rather you prove me wrong."

"What are you on about?"

"Prove to me that you don't over think things, prove to me that you don't spend every waking moment analyzing past conversations or situations," he leaned towards her and smirked, "prove to me you're spontaneous and unpredictable."

"I—I don't know what you mean," she could feel her palms begin to sweat. But this was different that the other night; she wasn't scared.

"Yes you do," he leaned closer, studying her deep forest green eyes.

"What are you—what do you—"

"Stop thinking," he whispered, closing the gap between them. She leaned back and noticed for the first time he had gotten off his table and was leaning against hers, leaning ever so closer to her.

"Draco…" He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, looking defeated and accomplished at the same time. A moment longer and he pulled back.

"I thought so…"

"What do you mean you thou—" Just then the door creaked open and McGonagall briskly walked through. She inspected the scene before her and cracked a smile.

"Very well; Mr. Malfoy, Miss DeBernardo, you two may go back to your dorms. Come along."

Noemi sat there for a moment longer, watching as Draco made his way around the sea of cleaning products and out the door. He didn't look back at Noemi, though he could feel her gaze boring into the back of his head. Smirking, he slipped into the shadows and disappeared. Noemi stood and, in a trance like state, made it back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, to Dorm 9, where her friends interrogated her on her past two hours. She told them the general idea, but withheld her conversations with Draco. For some reason she felt the desire to keep them private, even from Padma and Cho.

He was right though: she did over analyze every conversation and every situation.

And she knew she would be driving herself mad about their past conversation and that very awkward, yet surprising comfortable, situation he had left her in.

And it drove her mad that he would know that.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. And please review, it makes writing sooooo much more encouraging!


	11. Part I: Ten

Disclaimer: Read prologue

A/N: Cool beans! Two chapters in one day (what does this tell you about my social life). Hope you guys enjoy this one, though it's really just a filler chapter to get to some more exciting parts (wait until Halloween comes around!). Oh, and thanks to the reviews I've been getting; from classysam and caramascara to name a couple (don't worry, I know there are more of you and I really appreciate your reviews). Well, enjoy!

**Part I: L'Inizio  
**_The Begining_

Ten

Noemi woke to torrents of rain and obtrusive bursts of thunder on the last Saturday of September. Her eyes snapped open and for a moment she believed it to be the middle of the night but saw from her clock that it was nine in the morning. Wiping her brow of the sweat some nightmare had caused her, she pulled damp sheets away from her body and placed her feet on the cold, hard wood floor. She gathered the duvet cover around her body and tip toed to the window nearest to her bed.

Outside, storm clouds had blanketed the sky and the landscape was a blurred gray from the rain; Noemi was reminded of an old film and watched in fascination as trees swayed ever so slightly and leaves danced momentarily before falling back to earth. The clap of thunder interrupted her trail of thought and suddenly the events of the previous evening flooded back.

Michael…

Draco…

She collapsed to the floor and let her head fall back onto the wall. Michael had never treated her that way. Draco Malfoy, quite possibly the last person she ever expected to come to her rescue, had, in fact, come to her rescue. She had seen flashes of the old arrogant, childish Draco Malfoy and signs of the new detached, pensive one. But which was he? There were times when he made her blood boil for making her feel inferior to him; yet there were also times when, lost in past pains, she wanted him to know she was there for him; there were even times when, even though she knew it was impossible to develop feelings so quickly for a stranger, that she wished he wouldn't draw back when he got too close to her.

Did she like Draco Malfoy?

She felt silly for asking herself that—like she was in 2nd year again and giggling with Cho about how cute some of the boys in her class were.

But did she?

She knew she was physically attracted to him—there was no point denying that. It was getting to the point where in Ancient Runes she couldn't stop staring at him! His angular face; those steel eyes that held such conviction and, as she had witnessed last night, passion; those tantalizing lips that innately curved into a smirk. Or even the way he carried himself—it was different than the past years: less domineering and supercilious, now it was refined confidence and demanding of respect. She wondered what had caused the change (Dumbledore's death?) but knew deep down she was unlikely to ever find out.

He was an enigma.

Was that why she found him so intriguing? Because she couldn't classify him as she did with the other boys? He could be so cold and unforgiving and chauvinistic, yet he could laugh at himself and kill spiders for her and protect her (even if he did tease her afterwards). Wasn't that what every girl wanted?

But he was an enigma.

Did she want that?

It seemed obvious that she did not know him well enough, nor did she know his thoughts on the matter (a fact that drove her mad). Cho stirred from her four-poster bed and looked over at the heap of royal blue covers that engulfed Noemi. She untangled herself from a dream like state and made her way over to Noemi, duvet cover slung over her shoulders.

"Buongiorno principessa," she smiled at Noemi.

"Good morning to you to love," Noemi leaned over and kissed her friend on her exposed shoulder.

"Merlin, looks like it's going to flood."

"Must be a sign."

"Yes, I suppose it _is_ time to break out the Wellies," Noemi giggled and playfully pushed Cho. "So what exactly happened last night with Malfoy?" Noemi stiffened; she knew Cho did not like any of the Slytherines, least of all their idol, due to her unwavering friendship with the Golden Trio. She debated telling her other half exactly what had happened and even what she had been thinking about only moments before."Really not much; we cleaned a classroom, he brought up the incident, and then we just ignored each other." She resolved that to upset Cho when there was truly nothing to become upset about was a waste of time and energy on both their parts. But she could see, in her chocolate eyes that Cho knew better.

"Just be careful who you trust around here; I still cannot believe what Michael did that to you. What a filthy git—we all knew he still fancied you but to stoop so low as to try and force himself upon you…" she made an awkward face and Noemi couldn't help but laugh.

"Could you two be any louder? For the love of Allah, please get another room!" Padma threw one of her pillows in their direction and then proceeded to hide under her covers.

"Well," whispered Cho, "somebody hasn't been getting any."

"Cho!" the two girls erupted into fits of laughter.

"I heard that Miss Chang!" grumbled Padma from under her covers, "and I'll have you know that's not true!" Both Cho and Noemi stared at each other with their mouths dangling open before racing across the room and pouncing on the large ball underneath Padma's covers.

"Hey! Get off!" screamed Padma.

"Pads, what are you talking about?! _Are_ you getting some?"

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Who is he?"

"Do we know him?"

"Oh Merlin, it's not a 1st year is it?"

"Oh, not again Padma!"

"Would you two shut up!?" Padma wrestled with her covers until her familiar head of thick black hair appeared before the two beaming girls. "And I'll have you know that Justin was a 3rd year and I was a 6th year."

"Ewwww," the two girls made faces at their friend.

"And yes you know him."

"Well, who is it then?" badgered Cho.

"I'm not saying," and with that, Padma pushed both girls off her bed and marched into the bathroom and started the shower.

"What?! Pads, you get out here right this minute or I will blow down this door!" joked Cho.

"No!" giggled Padma from behind the heavy oak door. "Plus, you don't even know the spell without Noemi's help!"

"That is not true I'll have you know!"

"Cho, bugger off, you know Padma loves the attention and won't tell us until we stop pestering her. Come on; let's go get something to eat."

"Padma, I will not move from this door until you tell me who it is you've been sneaking away to shag! Noemi, go ahead without me; if I have to strangle the girl to get this information out, I will."

"I have not been shagging him!"

"Ha, YET!"

Noemi giggled as she pulled on a pair of leggings and an oversized sweatshirt. She let her espresso curls cascade down her back and tied on the famous teal Chuck Taylor's. Just as she was leaving her room, Luna groggily removed her eye mask and ear plugs and smiled at Noemi.

"Good morning, what a pleasant day it's going to be."

"Luna, it's raining like God's on crack. I don't think it's going to be pleasant at all." The beautiful blonde simply gazed up at Noemi and smiled a dreamy smile.

"You'd be surprised at what a good shower can do for the world."

Noemi pondered that statement for a while but then decided it would be best to leave the dorm before Cho really did knock down the door (she had given her the incantation) or Luna became involved. The Common Room was empty, save for the books that constantly littered the floor and the pieces of parchment paper that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She made her way down to the Great Hall, not at all expecting what was to come.

* * *

Since 1st year, Noemi DeBernardo was use to people staring at her like an alien or being curious about her life; such was the story of a foreigner. However, she was never one to pick up on the fact that people tended to stare at her now because of regal disposition when she glided into a room or the beautifully compassionate aura she radiated or even the clever wit that seemed to ooze out of her every being. But that is neither here nor there, on that Saturday morning, when Noemi DeBernardo entered the Great Hall hoards of students bombarded her with questions and demands.

"Is it true that Draco Malfoy almost killed Michael Corner?"

"Did Corner really try to rape you?"

"Is Snape really going to expel him?"

"Did you really take both of them out?"

Noemi was so overwhelmed with babbling students she didn't even notice a group of Slytherine boys looking on from across the Hall.

"Looks like DeBernardo needs to be rescued again Malfoy; maybe you should go save her."

"Shut up Nott. Blaise, go over and save your new girl."

"And here I thought you were after her Malfoy. What, giving up so easily?" Blaise heard Theodore Nott playfully tease Draco but he secretly hoped he was right.

"I'm not going to answer that Nott because it's quite possibly the most insignificant comment you've made all year," Draco turned his attention back to Blaise, completely excluding Theodore from the conversation. "You should go get her; she'll probably faint from all the attention in a moment or so."

"I don't know Dray, Noemi can handle herself," came a feminine voice from in front of them. Pansy Parkinson sauntered over to the trio (though duo may be more appropriate since Theodore stood awkwardly outside the group) as if she owned Hogwarts. Though she did dress the part; both Draco and Blaise had to give the young witch credit for pulling off the tweed jumper, black stockings, and peep-toe heels in a school that relied more on comfort than fashion. Pansy leaned in to give each boy a kiss on the cheek (even Theodore, who was beside himself) and flicked her short black hair before glancing over her shoulder at Noemi.

"Do I smell a bet coming on?" sneaked in Blaise. He, for one, knew how competitive both Draco and Pansy were and loved to reap the benefits of their hot headedness.

"I'm not in the mood," replied Draco.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," cooed Pansy. "Well, I'm off to meet Heidi and Raquel. You boys want to come?" Blaise and Draco shrugged. "Come on Dray, I know for a fact Heidi thinks you're a total wick-ed. Maybe we could arrange something?"

"Wow Pans, I'm proud of you," teased Blaise, "you seem to be finally breaking free of the Malfoy charm. It only took you, oh, seven years," he winked at her and she playfully pushed him. She knew the boys would never let her live down her infamous crush.

"Well, how about it Dray? Interested?" The two turned their attention to their fair skinned friend whose eyes were still glued to the crowd of students surrounding Noemi.

"Huh? Oh, I think I'll pass Pansy. I enjoy a little bit of a challenge and we know Heidi can't supply that." The three giggled at an old joke for moment and then resumed their seemingly indifferent attitudes.

"A challenge aye? Why not try for Noemi? You know, I could formally introduce you two—we are friends after all." Blaise raised a brow, interested in where this conversation was leading to: would Draco heed his warning to stay away from Noemi, or would he try (and likely fail with a girl of that class) the Malfoy charm on her?

"We've already met."

"Oh. Already getting the ball moving are we? Well then, I guess I'll just leave you to it Dray. But just a word of advice, she's not like the other girls," a lighter, but more serious tone replaced Pansy's normally seductive one. She looked almost troubled and beset. "It'd be nice to be looked at the way most people look at her…well anyways, I guess I'll see you two 'round." She briskly walked off, no doubt in search of her followers.

There was a silence between the boys as they let Pansy's comment sink into them. Blaise had never really noticed how the other students reacted to Noemi versus the other girls in the school. Sure he had seen Draco's reactions and possibly the reactions of every other guy, but what of the girls? He looked around the Hall and noticed that even the students that weren't still swarming Noemi were looking at her. He heard a group of younger, Slytherine girls talking about how beautiful she looked even in an oversized sweatshirt. Thinking back on each time he'd ever watched her enter a class room or any room at all, he remembered how the teachers literally beamed at her and how the girls almost idolized her. And why wouldn't they?

She was intelligent—a different level than the book-worm Granger's—it was more from experience than from studying for countless hours. She was confident, and independent, and for all her humbling traits, she was also quick witted, sarcastic, and, Blaise suspected, a little wild when she wanted to be. Why wouldn't his female classmates look up to her? And her friends, Cho and Padma, weren't just sidekicks along for the ride—those girls held their own. The three seemed to compliment each other; but it was Noemi who stood out the most to him. And he suspected she stood out to his blonde friend as well.

"I'm going to go see if I can't scare away those pests. See you 'round Draco?"

"Sure."

* * *

Noemi had tried to break free from the swarm of students but they only followed her around like paparazzi. She was relieved when she spotted a familiar head of gelled, dark hair make its way towards her. His voice rang out deeply when he told the students to bugger off (which they did, in quite a hurry too) and he smiled coyly when they were alone. She noticed his hazel eyes radiating against his dark skin and felt a familiarity with the young man. He nodded his head towards the exit and before her stomach could protest, he handed her two blueberry muffins wrapped in paper. She followed him out to the corridor, completely unaware of two gray eyes following her.

"Thanks for the help Blaise; I honestly didn't see that coming." He threw her one of his dazzling smiles and wrapped one of his arms around her. She was shorter and far more petite and seemed to appreciate the extra warmth he gave her as they entered the outside corridors.

"No problem kid, but did you really not foresee that happening?"

"Well, no. I suppose I was lost too much in what happened the other night that I didn't even consider what the after math would be." Blaise noticeably stiffened at the mention of the other night. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing; I'm just disgusted with the lack of class some _boys_ have."

"Oh, _that_."

"I swear, if I had been the one to find you like that, the Corner bloke would be scattered around the castle grounds by now." Noemi flinched when she heard the comment—Blaise didn't seem like the sort of person to make empty treats.

"How did you hear?"

"Draco. I'm surprised it was all kept so secretive—no one even found out what had happened until this morning."

"Why? What happened this morning?" Noemi stopped Blaise and sat down against one of the walls looking out into the courtyard. A potted tree stood in the middle of the yard, its trunk twisting around in odd, deformed angles, its leaves drowning from the heavy rain. There was something strangely enticing about the tree—it fought a losing battle yet somehow managed to stay standing even with all its deformities. She found its feat rather seductive.

"Corner and Draco almost went at it again. He, Corner that is, was yelling like a loon."

"Oh for the sake of Merlin's beard. They act like children don't they? Did one of the teachers break it up?"

"Eventually. It was rather entertaining though. Corner came marching over to Draco, Theodore, and I demanding an apology from Draco," Blaise laughed, remember the scene. "He kept talking and talking while Draco just starred at his forehead, as if it was talking. Eventually Corner got so riled up that Draco wasn't paying him any mind and took out his wand. Well, you can imagine that once that happened, Draco quit the charade and hexed the fool."

"What is wrong with him!?" Blaise looked at her a little confused though somewhat proud that she wasn't falling for his chivalrous act.

"What do you mean? Aren't you glad he stood up for you?"

"That's not standing up for me—that had nothing to do with me! And to hex him in front of all the other students and teachers. What a bloody idiot." Blaise laughed full heartedly now while Noemi only pouted and shoved half her muffin into her mouth.

"You really are a piece of work. I know plenty of girls who would kill to hear that Draco had 'defended their honor'."

"What kind of a damned fool pulls his wand out in front of everyone; he could have at least waited until he had found him in a dark corner or something. And stop laughing! It's not funny!" Blaise was very nearly crying—he hadn't laughed this hard since 2nd year with Draco, and even then it was over tripping Potter down a flight of stairs.

"I'm sorry; I just wish Draco could hear this."

"Why? Would he laugh too?"

"No, he'd be devastated," he continued to chuckle, "to know that his charm isn't working on you."

A light went off in Noemi's mind. Why would Draco be working his charm on her? Did this mean that he liked her? Could he be feeling the same attraction she was? Questions were buzzing through her head, realizations were suddenly becoming clear, and intentions were being discovered. When she had asked Draco the previous day why he had helped her, he had told her he was on patrol that night as Head Boy and it was his responsibility—but couldn't he have just walked away? They weren't friends. He didn't have a responsibility to protect her. And now he had gotten himself in even more trouble for cursing Michael—was that also because of her?

"Noemi? Are you still there?" Blaise waved his hand in front of her eyes, making her blink a few times and come out of her head.

"Sorry. Blaise, why did Draco curse Michael?"

"I told you: the git threatened him first."

"No Blaise, _why_ did he _curse_ him?" Blaise was quickly putting two and two together. Draco hadn't been the only one stealing glances when he thought no one was looking or becoming lost in thought more and more often when ever her name was mentioned in conversation or even acting out of character unbeknownst to him. He looked into those emerald eyes of hers, eyes that held so much confusion and so much curiosity. But they also held so much innocence. He could tell. She had never been with a man the way he and Draco had been with so many women. He couldn't let Draco ruin that. Not this one, he told himself, not her. So how would he answer her question? He knew the answer was because Draco was slowly developing a fascination for her—even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.

But she couldn't know that.

If she did, she would only fall prey to his charm and come out hurt and broken from it.

So Blaise did the one thing he had vowed he never would with Noemi; he lied.

"Because he wants you to fall for him so that you'll shag him."

She felt her heart leap into her throat.

"What…" It wasn't so much of a question as a realization.

"Look, Noemi, Draco is a great bloke but he's no different than most other guys."

"But…you're different, right?" She looked hopelessly into his eyes.

"I like to think I am but…well, you know my reputation." He didn't want to look her in the eyes. Those enticing green eyes always got to him.

"So, Draco is trying to shag me." Not a question. He couldn't answer her though; he knew that deep down, Draco did want that, but Blaise knew he hadn't come to that realization quite yet. He nodded his head. "I guess it all makes sense now," she reflected.

"What do you mean?" How long has this been going on, wondered Blaise.

"There was something different this year…" she mumbled something, "…all just an act?"

"Noemi, what are you talking about?" She was staring down at the cracks in the stone ground, lost in her own thoughts.

"I should have known…" Thoughts raced through Noemi's mind. Suddenly everything made sense. He had picked her out this year—Pansy had even told her that the Slytherine boys made it a point to pick out certain girls every year, during the summer, to 'conquer', as she had so vulgarly put it. This entire year had been a lie: the humbled attitude, catching her eye across the class room, 'mistaking' her for a Hufflepuff, acting like he didn't want to be her Ancient Runes partner, even saving her from whatever Michael was planning on doing. A lie. He didn't care for her, there was no sincere attraction from his side, and he was just looking for another shag, another conquest.

She felt disgusted; disgusted that she hadn't figured it out earlier. And then last night, he had the audacity to pick out one of her flaws and use it to get closer to her. Draco Malfoy was a manipulative git. A self-righteous prick with his head up his arse if he thought she was just another tramp who would spread her legs for him because he happened to show some interest in her.

"Noemi!" finally he caught her attention, though she didn't relax. "_Ue, cara, non ti preoccupare_," **hey, hun, don't worry**, he whispered to her. At hearing the gentle allegros and crescendos of her native language she unclenched her fists and gazed back into those trusting hazel eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked calmly.

"Why?"

"Because if he thought Michael beat him up, he has another thing coming."

"Just forget about him; it's not worth it _cara_."

She gazed up at him, as if trying to hear his words but coming up short. He gazed at her longingly, trying to will her to forget about the blonde Slytherine.

"That should be easy," she said indifferently. At least, she hoped it would be.

* * *

A/N: Reviews :D :D :D


	12. Part I: Eleven

Disclaimer: read prologue

A/N: Enjoy this chapter :)

**Part I: L'Inizio**  
_The Begining_

Eleven

Classes dragged on throughout the last week of September. They seemed interminable and students gazed regularly out the weathered windows, longing for the sun to cross the sky overhead faster. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday—a horrible second class of Muggle Studies—Thursday, and then finally, Friday.

Noemi and Padma lugged their knapsacks to Transfiguration, only their second class of the day. Already Charms had been horrible—Cho had stayed in the dorm due to an early showing of the flu and Pansy had once again dropped in comments about Draco Malfoy in an attempt to get Noemi to speak on the subject. After her conversation with Blaise nearly a week ago, Noemi had resolved to continue on with her life sans a certain blonde Slytherine. She argued it was a waste of time to even confront him about his deplorable attempts at wooing her and that it would be easiest to simply ignore him.

Easier said than done.

The first four classes of her day were simple enough but it wasn't until Potions rolled around, and even worse, Ancient Runes, that Draco became a problem. He had not approached her since their shared detention (perhaps Blaise had informed him that Noemi knew of his scheme) but that did not make the situation any less awkward. As partners in Ancient Runes, they spent the majority of the class translating new clues in the library or the classroom—always in complete silence. She caught his eye every so often and just as he was about to say something to her, she would break their gaze and plunge back into their text books.

As the two Ravenclaws entered the classroom, Noemi suddenly had an awful feeling that today's Ancient Runes class would not be like the others; Pansy had slyly dropped in the fact that Draco had been talking about her the other night in the Common Room. When Noemi had asked her for more details, Pansy only grinned and told her she would 'find out soon enough'. Great.

"Alright class, settle down please!" Professor McGonagall strode down the break between the rows of desks and quickly reached her desk. With a flick of her wand the heavy wood door to the room shut and the blackboard wiped itself clean of previous markings. "Today you shall be coping down notes for next week's paper on benefits of using magical creatures in medical transfigurations." There was a groan from the class as note taking was quite possibly one of the worst assignments a teacher could give out. "Now now, settle down! I'm sorry to be doing this to you as I had planned out a rather trilling lesson, however, Headmaster Snape has requested my assistance. Do not think I will leave you unattended though!" She placed an oddly shaped box atop her desk and turned the lid on it so that only the corners opened.

"Really? Is that really necessary?" whined Padma to no one in particular.

"What is it?" whispered Noemi.

"It's a Poliwhurst box. My mum has one just like it—horrible little things."

"I've never heard of that before."

"Doesn't surprise me—some nut job in Germany came out with them a year or so ago and has made a killing off of selling them to neurotic mothers. You see, they absorb noise and relay it back."

"I still don't see how that's so horrible."

"You would understand if your mother placed one in your room for the entire summer just to see if you were running around having 'illicit relations with boys'" Padma's impersonation of her worrisome mother was dead on, "they're absolutely horrid. I bet McGonagall is going to use it to make sure none of us talk and actually do our work."

Minerva McGonagall had finished explaining the details of what the class should be doing just as Padma and Noemi refocused on their teacher. She briskly walked out just as the sound of quills scratching notes on parchment erupted in the room. A few moments went by before Noemi saw strange writing suddenly appear on her notes.

_Care to go to the toilets with me?_

_I have a feeling the class is going to the crapper anyway._

_P_

Noemi smiled as the writing disappeared. She scribbled her reply onto her notes and then tapped her wand three times on the sentence, just as Fred and George Weasley had taught them to back in 3rd year when classes had become rather dull.

_Would I ever, but how do we escape the German torture devise?_

_N_

She scribbled down some more notes, waiting for a reply, when her wish was granted.

_Easy, we lie._

_I'll be only a moment._

_P_

Just as Noemi read the last line, she saw Padma stand up from their joint desk and walk up to their missing Professor's desk. Very clearly, she spoke into the box.

"Padma Patil and Noemi DeBernardo will return shortly after they have gone to the loo." She turned back, to a questioning class, and walked to the door. She signaled for Noemi to follow. The two girls walked down the corridors, not in the least bit looking for the girls' restroom.

"Will we have to check in again?" asked Noemi, worried that if they did not, McGonagall would think they had ditched class.

"Yes, but don't worry about time. We can always make up some excuse that we had 'womanly issues' and had to sneak away to our dorm for a moment." They laughed a bit before resuming the conversation they had started that morning with Cho.

"So Padma, are you ever going to tell us who your mystery man is?" nagged Noemi. Padma grinned and bit her bottom lip.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you," she turned suddenly to Noemi, "but promise you won't say anything to Cho until I tell her." Noemi nodded in agreement and waited.

"It's Terry Boot."

"Wow, really? Well, I guess I should have figured as much."

"What do you mean? Are we that obvious?"

"No, not at all. Well, at least you aren't. But it's clear that the poor bloke is smitten with you Pads," the girls giggled and Padma blushed. "I just never thought you would go for somebody so…so…"

"Effeminate?" The girls broke into fits of laughter again. "Yes, I know, he is a bit odd for my liking. But he just wouldn't stop pestering me and I swear I threatened him so many times I've lost count! And then, one day, about two weeks ago, he just stopped talking to me. Not just about us being together, but all forms of communication were just stopped. I guess I never realized how much I really did like him until he stopped paying me mind. Funny isn't it? That I should be the one who finally approached him and he ended up being the one to submit?"

"It may be a bit odd but Padma, it doesn't make you easy or anything if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh Merlin no. I just mean he had been so intent for us to be together and I had resisted him so full-heartedly; until I realized that I had wanted the same thing. He was really sweet about it though—I was crying at the time because I thought he had already moved on and that I had missed my chance. I almost think he planned it out that way though, he's quite clever in that regard."

"Well he ought to be, he is in Ravenclaw for heaven's sake."

"It's funny though; we always thought that if you were in Ravenclaw it meant that you were incredibly smart—especially in your school work. But then why wasn't Hermione Granger sorted into Ravenclaw? I think it has something more to do how we react to situations than just being smart."

"What do you mean? Like we think before we act whereas the other houses don't?"

"Well yes, and no. I don't think being in Ravenclaw necessarily means you're top in your class, just look at poor Terry." The girls laughed a bit. "I think it has more to do with our analytical outlook on life—whereas Hufflepuffs tend to always think optimistically, and Gryffindors tend to follow their instincts, I think us Ravenclaws plan out how our decisions will affect us in the future."

"And the Slytherines?" asked Noemi tentatively. She knew the response would be a negative one as Padma, like Cho, did not hold the fourth house in such high regards.

"I've had to think about that one. On one hand, I think they're like us in that they analyze every move as well. But," and here Noemi knew Padma's opinion on the lot would shine through "I think their intentions are far more negative than ours are. Otherwise we would just be one big house right?"

It wasn't as horribly pessimistic as Noemi though it would be and she did bring up a good point. What was the difference between their two houses? She immediately thought of Blaise and herself: they were both excellent students, both ambitious, both driven to do well in their studies and in life. Could it be that when push came to shove, Blaise would ultimately choose the easiest way out when it could possibly mean choosing the _wrong_ way out? And what did that say about the other Slytherines? Were they doomed by past prejudices to always choose vice over virtue when it came to proving themselves?

"I suppose you're right Padma. But what makes us so noble that we can't have equally negative intentions as they do?"

"I never thought of that," she paused and looked over at Noemi as they rounded a corner. "Do you think you could ever make a decision for your benefit and the misfortune of others?" Noemi read the hidden message behind the question.

"I don't know," she had not expected that answer. Hadn't she been taught to always help others and to be considerate? Was she serious when she said she didn't know? Sure there were times when she had made selfish decisions but they had never truly hurt anyone else. But times were changing; in a world where every choice you made could determine your future, was it so bad to choose in favor of yourself versus some people you didn't know?

"They're rubbing off on you," interrupted Padma.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"The Slytherines. Don't think Cho and I haven't noticed how much closer you're getting to them," Noemi was about to protest when Padma placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, we're not mad at you. We knew that the three of us would eventually find other friends or get boyfriends or something."

"But I'm not leaving you two."

"I know, I know. I meant that it's only natural that we all start looking elsewhere for friendship. We'll always be friends but that doesn't mean you can't have other ones either. I'm just not sure how Cho and I feel about you becoming so close to that Zabini bloke and Malfoy and Parkinson."

"Blaise is a good guy; I still can't understand why he was placed in Slytherine!"

"But that's it, isn't it? You can't figure him out—don't you think it's a bit weird that for someone who seems so innocent and sweet to be sorted into a house infamous for its cruel and dark wizards? He's hiding something from you Noemi."

"You're wrong Padma. He's not like the others—maybe he was placed in Slytherine because his entire family was or something, it was probably completely out of his hands." Padma could sense Noemi's stubbornness was starting to rear its ugly head and knew she could not continue on with this subject if she planned on keeping their friendship.

"You're right, I'm sure he's really great." There was an awkward silence between the two girls as they walked in the direction of their classroom. Noemi could hear the rain pick up pace outside and wondered when it would turn to snow.

"And you don't have to worry about Pansy," she said suddenly, "I know I can't exactly rely on her trust."

"Yes, I think we've all seen the Slytherine side of her before," agreed Padma. "But what about Malfoy?"

"What about him," asked Noemi, a bit too defensively.

"Are you two friends? I know you're partners in Ancient Runes and after what happened last week, I would think that maybe you've come to become more than friends?"

"No. There is nothing going on between us—I'm not even sure you could consider us friends." Padma thought Noemi seemed too indifferent, as if she had been telling herself that same phrase for some time now.

"That's odd, if I didn't know any better I would say that he fancied you," Noemi swallowed hard and tried to erase Padma's comment from her memory but knew that it would haunt her in the days to come.

"Well, he's a pig. He's only looking for another girl to shag and if he thinks I'm that girl then it's crystal clear as to why he wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw."

"We already knew he was a pig though," laughed Padma, trying to brighten the conversation. "But he does seem a bit different this year, doesn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Had he been playing Padma as well?

"Well, for one, he doesn't bother the younger years anymore and I don't think I've heard him say 'mudblood' all year—though that could have just been his 'pet name' for Hermione."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed that," truthfully, the only thing Noemi had noticed was how bloody gorgeous he was when he wasn't acting like an arrogant prick.

"Really? Or like the other day, during Muggle Studies, did you hear what he said to Blaise Zabini? I swear I heard him say 'what a crock of shit this class is'. Wouldn't you think he would enjoy a class devoted to elevating his pureblood ego?"

"Yes, that is a bit odd," whispered Noemi. Had he really changed? Maybe it hadn't been an act—though that still didn't excuse his scheme in bedding Noemi.

"You still haven't answered my question thought—are you two friends?"

"I'm…I'm not sure. He can be such an arse Padma, you can't even begin to understand! There are times when he knows the right buttons to push and I would give anything to just hex him. But…but then he can be really…nice. I know you don't believe me, and I guess 'nice' isn't the right world. It's just that, he's really quite interesting."

"Just don't give him your trust Noemi, he doesn't deserve it."

"Don't I know it."

"What do you mean?" Noemi had struggled with when she would tell Padma and Cho what Blaise had told her about Draco. Perhaps now was as good a time as any.

"I've heard that he's only been this decent towards me because he was looking for something in return."

"What, like a favor or something?" asked a confused Padma.

"Something along those lines," hinted Noemi. Suddenly Padma understood.

"Oh Merlin's pants! What a bloody pervert! Well I hope you told him off—and perhaps cursed him in the process."

"No, I've decided to just ignore him and the entire situation in general."

"Are you mad? He'll just keep pursuing you! He'll probably think it's some sort of deranged form of flirtation the bloody pervert." Noemi laughed a bit.

"Calm down Padma, I think he's gotten the message. He hasn't talked to me once since I heard of his plan."

"Not once?"

"Nope."

"That's odd."

"Why do you say that?"

"I would expect him to try harder or something. It's Draco Malfoy after all—isn't he famous for his charm and determination?"

"So you think he just figured I wasn't worth it?" Noemi had been asking herself that same question for the past week now. What if Draco had moved on so quickly and found another, more beautiful more willing, girl to focus his attentions on? Oh this wasn't embarrassing at all.

"Who did you hear this information from?"

"Blaise."

"Did you ever think that he only told you that because _he_ fancies you?"

"What do you mean?"

"He must have known that if you had any feelings for Malfoy they would quickly disappear if you knew he was only playing you. Isn't it possible that he only told you that because he would rather you develop feeling for him rather than his notorious friend? I mean, Noemi, we've all see how close you've become with Zabini—it wouldn't surprise me if he had deeper feelings for you."

"No no no, that can't be right. Those…sorts of feelings…just don't exist between Blaise and me—we're just friends."

"Alright, if that's not it then, why would he lie to you? Why wouldn't he want you developing romantic feelings for his best friend? It just doesn't make any sense." They were outside the heavy wood doors again with only another ten minutes of class left—quite a long bathroom break. Noemi turned to Padma, wondering the same thing Padma had voiced.

"I don't know. It is a bit weird though isn't it?"

"Just a bit. Have you ever thought about confronting Malfoy on all this?"

"I've been a bit busy ignoring him to strike up that sort of conversation."

"Well, maybe you should stop ignoring him for a minute and ask him what he's really looking for in your 'relationship'."

"I'll just look like an idiot if I do that," argued Noemi. Just the thought of asking Draco if he was just trying to get into her pants the entire time seemed incredibly humiliating.

"You're never going to find out the truth if you don't ask. So grow a pair and just ask him," with that, Padma opened the doors and proceeded to the front of the classroom to tell the box she had had some 'womanly issues'.

Class ended quickly enough and the students piled out of the room hurriedly only to realize they still had two more classes until lunch. Noemi lagged behind, however, still deciding whether or not she would confront Draco and thus, completely humiliate herself just to get the truth. Did she even want to know the truth? Was it really that important? What if the truth was that Draco really had been planning on shagging her or that it was Blaise who had spun up the lie so that she would fall for him instead? If she was ever going to find out the truth from Blaise, she would first have to go through Draco. But when on earth do you bring up whether or not someone has been trying to seduce you?

* * *

Now was as good a time as any. Noemi and Draco sat across each other in their regular corner of the library with books spread out between them. Ancient Runes had started roughly ten minutes ago and Noemi had finally decided to approach Draco on the subject that brought a blush to her face every time she thought of it. But she would never know his true intentions (or Blaise's for that matter) if she didn't not ask—and now was the time to ask.

"Hello," she said confidently at a diligently working Draco. He glanced up at her and continued working.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for greetings?" he asked indifferently.

"Oh, yes, I suppose it is." There was a long silence before Noemi tried again. "How's the clue coming?" This time, he put down his quill and ran a hand through his brushed hair. She shivered a bit when she imagined her own hands running though his hair.

"Alright, enough of this—why are you talking to me?" he asked complacently.

"_Excuse_ me?" How dare he! How dare he presume that he was far more superior to her that she couldn't even talk to him.

"You haven't said a word to me since the unfortunate detention last week and now you're trying to strike up conversation. Decided we ought to be friends now?"

"No I have not and even if I had, I would have surely realized what an arrogant arse you are and continued ignoring you!"

"Oh so you admit that you _have_ been ignoring me. For a moment there I thought you had turned into a dumb mute," he smirked. Was he enjoying this?

"You're vile Draco Malfoy. And for your information, I was only trying to be civil and try to put the past behind us."

"You call ignoring me for a week _civil_? And what are you talking about 'put the past behind us'?"

"You know precisely what I mean."

"If you're referring to our conversation in detention then you're even more neurotic than I had imagined. What, did you come up with some idea that I had planned the entire incident with Corner so that we could wind up in detention together and I could try and kiss you?" So he had wanted to kiss her. Noemi's head was spinning but her anger blinded her common sense.

"I didn't have to conceive that myself, I was informed of your pathetic attempt to shag me." There was a pause before Draco burst out laughing. Noemi was ready to hex him and her blush certainly wasn't quelling his laughter.

"Are you bloody insane? Who the hell told you I was planning on shagging you?"

"It's none of your business," could she run out of the library without anybody noticing? It seemed doubtful but Noemi was sorely tempted.

"Oh I think it is my business if someone is falsely accusing me of such—what was that word you used? Ah yes—_vile_, actions."

"So it's not true?"

"Is this why you have been ignoring me for a week? Because some idiot told you I was trying to get into your pants?"

"Well, yes. Stop laughing at me!" Draco had broken out into another fit of laughter and this time Noemi was tempted to throw one of the books at him.

"Why didn't you just yell at me once you heard—any normal girl would have done that?"

"Well I'm not normal then am I?"

"No," he smirked, "you're not. Why would you believe something like that—didn't it at all seem a bit odd to you?"

"Not really. You're Draco Malfoy, famous for your charm and infamous for your slew of past girlfriends—can you blame me for believing you would try the same on me?"

"Funny how you build a reputation for respect and it only yields disgust," he whispered to himself. He did not say anything for a while but just stared down at his translation for a while, lost in thought. She wanted to say something to him, to apologize for assuming he was exactly as the rumors had stated, but something held her back. Finally, she could not take the silence any longer.

"You know, I only believed it because it was the one thing I didn't want to believe in." He looked up at her, his steel eyes boring into her emerald ones. Once again she noticed the light blue rim around them and how they seemed to swirl under her gaze. She could get lost in eyes like those. After a moment he picked up his quill, still gazing into her, and readjusted his posture.

"I think I'm almost done with this rune. We should be able to finish by the end of this class." He broke his hold on her and started scribbling notes down. She waited a moment, as if expecting a more glorious climax, but then accepted the one dealt and went back to work.

Perhaps he understood what she had been struggling with the past few weeks.

Maybe he would finally realize how deep she had already dug herself in.

Possibly he could see how much harder it was for her not to think of him every waking minute.

But she knew; she knew all these things. She knew that his charm had worked, that the small change in his personality had finally made her notice him, and that there was an answer to the riddle that was Draco Malfoy. Oh yes, she knew all these things.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now on to October! I can't wait to write the Halloween chapter, it's already all planned out and it's going to be bad ass. Oh, and the awkward 'hello' from Noemi in this chapter?--chaneling Edward Cullen from the movie ;) Reviews are super encouraging by the way; in fact, it was the most recent review that made me write this chapter today.


	13. Part I: Twelve

Disclaimer: Read Prologue

A/N: So here is a nice and long chapter 12--and it's all about Draco :) Enjoy

**Part I: L'Inizio**  
_The Begining_

Twelve

October brought with it bright shades of orange and yellow, a strong west wind, and hours of studying in the library. Days did not seem long enough as students in the upper years rushed to complete all of their assignments and still have at least a moment to acknowledge their friends. And while most struggled to keep up with the surge of work, there was one house that tackled the obstacle effortlessly.

Ravenclaws, true to their reputation, had no problem organizing their time accordingly and divvying up responsibilities to each other in study groups. The house practically thrived off of this sort of month; the previous had been like an introduction to the new year, as if the teachers had been preparing them for the workload ahead. Those who bore the blue and bronze colors cherished the ability to be busy every moment.

Yet there was one girl, who may have loved the time more than the others. In a rather successful attempt to keep her mind from creating fantasies about a certain blonde Slytherine, Noemi DeBernardo had beautifully mastered the art of staying busy. One minute she was finishing off essays that weren't due for another few days, the next she was quickly stuffing a bite to eat down, and the next she was working on extra credit projects with Professor Slughorn or Professor Flitwick. It was during one of these extra class sessions, a week or so into October, that she could finally catch her breath.

"Professor Flitwick, I've finished revising these essays," voiced a rather tired Noemi. It was only eight at night on a Tuesday but after reading countless essays the first years had written on the importance of the leviosa charm, Noemi finally realized how hard she had been working herself the past week or so.

"Oh good! Well, how did they do?"

"If I may be honest?"

"Yes please child," squeaked the lovable old man.

"Frankly I'm surprised at the level of…well…ignorance to the charm. I believe I only read _once_ the importance of it in duels and it only mentioned it as an alternative to the expeliarmus charm!"

"Child, you are being much too harsh!" he reprimanded lightly. "These are first years—and most are not in Ravenclaw" Noemi chuckled at his insinuation.

"Yes but, you would think that they could at least apply school lessons to what they will need after they graduate."

"You have much to learn about our kind Miss DeBernardo; simply because one cannot make connections between the more quotidian lessons in life and the more ostentatious ones does not make one ignorant. Even in my years of wisdom I fail to make such connections."

"But it's just a simple spell…" she mumbled.

"Oh, are we still talking about a spell? I thought we had moved on to another topic," he whispered knowingly. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes and sighed. How does he do it, she wondered. "Well, I suppose you will want to return to your dorm. You may go now Miss DeBernardo, unless there is something else you would like to talk about?"

"No Sir, thank you Sir."

Noemi wandered the dimming corridors until she reached the East End Grounds—a place she had not visited since the first days of the year. The courtyard was barren, as it always was, but held a somber note to it—as if the gray stone had turned grayer and gotten dustier. She passed under the crumbling stone archway and followed the winding path to the Stone Garden. As she glided past the gently swaying wildflowers, the words of Professor Flitwick came back to her.

Was she missing the bigger picture?

She thought back on all that had happened in September: Padma's budding relationship with Terry, her own blooming friendship with Blaise and even Pansy, the dreams of the hidden man that had suddenly stopped only a month ago. And then there was Draco. She wasn't sure yet if you could classify them as friends: they certainly didn't talk nearly as much as she did with her girlfriends or even Blaise and it wasn't as if they could joke around with each other in that natural way that suggests friendship.

But there was something there.

Something Noemi couldn't quite grasp.

He was on her mind constantly, even when they weren't in class together. She laughed at jokes knowing that he may find them funny as well; when she got dressed in the morning she wondered if he would like the colors she was pairing together; she couldn't stop reviewing their past conversations and analyzing every word between them (something she did with spite after discovering that he knew her tick of overanalyzing situations). She had tried to convince herself that she was simply looking for friendship with the young Malfoy heir, but she knew she was lying.

"Perhaps that's what he meant," thought Noemi out loud.

"And what would that be?" the smooth voice startled Noemi and she whirled around to the voice. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen where she was stepping and tripped over a mound of destroyed stone. She landed hard on her butt before looking up to see a hand offering her help.

"What are you doing here Draco? Stalking me now?" She grabbed his porcelain hand and felt his strength when he easily pulled her up without as much as a sign of effort.

"Would you mind?" Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up into his dazzling gray eyes. But then those innocent eyes turned wicked as a smirk played with the corners of his rosy lips.

"Yes I would, as a matter of fact," she said as convincingly as she could muster. Apparently it was quite good because for a moment he looked a bit taken back.

"Well I'm not; it's not like you're the only one who comes here to think," he let go of her hand, allowing the brisk wind to envelope it in cold once again. She shoved it into her pocket as if trying to regain the heat his hand had once given her.

"Then I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts. Goodnight Dra…"

"You don't have to leave," he said, as if stating the obvious. He sat down amidst the tall, swaying grasses and flowers—a picture of perfection.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't want to disturb you or anything," whispered Noemi.

"You wouldn't be," he gave her a small smile and then disappeared behind the giant blades, lying down she presumed. She walked over to where he once sat and noticed he was lying on his back, with his arms under his head, eyes closed. It was still light outside, yet the sun had already set below the horizon and the light blue of the day was quickly turning deeper. She sat down beside him and began to play with one of the yellow flowers. Noticing the grooves in the flat, almost rounded petals, she moved her fingers delicately over the silken flower and used her other hand to gently caress its prickly stem. She was tempted to pick it and take it back to the castle with her, but hesitated knowing full well that it would just as quickly die. Setting her hands into her lap, she simply watched it rock back and forward with the light breeze.

The silence remained with them for quite some time—each of them lost in their own wandering minds. Draco was still, unmoving even as a lady buy crawled across his torso and the wind tickled at the hems of his shirt and pants. Noemi's eyes drifted between the flowers, the dirt, the sky, and the occasional insects just as her hands fiddled with the blades of grass and petals of various flowers. Yet they were both silent; both aware of the other yet completely unaware at the same time. It wasn't until Noemi spoke that Draco opened his eyes, finding a pair of green ones looking down at him. She had lied down, propped on her elbow, and was starring at him.

"What will you do after Hogwarts?" she asked curiously. Truthfully, it was a question she had wondered herself; she had always been gifted at potions and charms but didn't know how she wanted to apply those two subjects to a career. Perhaps Draco would have some good answers.

"You know, you may be the first person—aside from a professor—who's ever asked me that?"

"That's odd; I feel like that is the only thing people ever ask me."

"I suppose we just come from completely different worlds," he looked conflicted: as if he wanted to tell her more but couldn't. She waited while he raged an internal battle, studying as his features went from a sort of melancholy to acute awareness. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. I would love to travel though…maybe get out of Europe and roam the world," she fell back and flopped her arms out, as if ready for it all to fall upon her. He laughed lightly and the flowers rustled as if responding to him.

"Oh yeah? And where would you go?"

"Anywhere and everywhere; I wouldn't make a plan."

"No plan? That doesn't sound like you at all," he chuckled again at seeing her scrunch her eyebrows.

"I'll have you know that even though you may have discovered one of my nasty habits—and don't grin at me like that—you don't know me as well as you may think."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"And you would be prepared to travel the world, not knowing where to go next or how much money you would need or where you'd sleep? I doubt it."

"Well it doesn't really matter what you think because I'm going to do it anyway," she reminded herself of a whinny little girl.

"Alright fine, for argument's sake, if you didn't have a plan at all, where would you start first—you have to at least plan that first step out."

"Lets see," she whispered. She sat up and turned to him but looking out at the horizon ahead; the Black Lake seemed to stretch on forever between the massive hills of thick forest. It was dark now, and the stars shown brightly overhead while the yellow lights of Hogwarts shined behind her. She could still make out his figure and could just barely see his features—though she could feel his heavy gaze upon her as she thought to answer his question. "I've always wanted to go to Turkey or maybe Jordan…though I suppose that would be hard considering all the Muggle business going on down there."

"Why start there? Why not go to America like every one else wants to?"

"Do you remember when we studied Central and West Asia in History of Magic?" He looked a bit confused by the question as that had been nearly four years ago.

"Yes, and?"

"Didn't you find it fascinating? It's the epicenter of all magic—where everything began! Wouldn't you want to learn how it all happened?"

"I never thought about it really."

"But it would be like finding your roots—though they'd be very _very_ old roots. Aren't you at all interested in our history?"

"Sounds rather boring to me," he said, disinterested. She scowled at him and pushed him playfully. He grabbed her hand with lightning speed (clearly Quidditch had done more than just tone his muscles) and they stayed there for a minute before she spoke again.

"Then where would you go?" she asked quietly. He did not let go of her wrist but loosened his grip on it. She watched as he carefully took her delicate hand into his large one and began tracing the lines of her palm. The wind blew through her thick curls but she knew the shiver down her back was caused by something else—the way his callused fingers tentatively touched her smooth skin and the way he seemed so concentrated on every crease and every curve of her hand surprised her. He was so gentle it almost scared her; perhaps he really had changed.

"Maybe Italy," he answered after a moment or so. She smiled but tried not to look so pleased.

"And why is that?"

"I hear the women down there are quite willing." He smirked up at her—she would have been able to tell even if he was a mile away from her in a dark room. She snatched her hand out of his and turned from him.

"You're a pig," she hissed.

"I was only joking," he reached for her hand again and was pleased to see her give into his wishes. He began stroking her palm again. "Italy would be nice to visit again, but I think I would rather go somewhere I've never been before. Somewhere far from here—in fact," he became rather quiet and serious, "the farther the better."

"Your mood swings astound me," she teased. He looked up, as if he had momentarily lost himself in his thoughts again.

"Pardon?"

"One moment you tease me and the next you becoming incredibly…mysterious and…and serious."

"Hadn't noticed," he commented aloofly.

"There you go again! Can't you be consistent for one second?"

"Consistency shows weakness," he said harshly. She looked at him for a moment and then stood suddenly.

"Then perhaps you should stop trying to be so strong." She made to leave him there but felt his grip again. She turned back to him to see him sitting up now. "What? If you're going to be an arse then I will not be the one on the receiving end of your anger."

"Would you stop being so emotional and just sit back down?"

"You're attempt at an apology is rather pathetic Draco; try again," she demanded, enjoying every minute of his struggle. A silence enveloped the two as Draco seemed to struggle, yet again, with an internal battle. But she waited; in part because she wanted an honest apology and in part because she wanted to.

"Alright, just sit down and I'll apologize."

"Fine," she sat before him again, her hands in her lap this time.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

"Dra—"

"Just, wait," he whispered, "please."

Four minutes.

Five minutes.

"Alright, I am an ass. But I can't change my personality simply because you can't put up with it."

"Draco, if that was your attempt at an apology then—"

"I wasn't finished. Look, I'm sorry you're not used to my…what did you call them…'mood swings'. I'm trying alright? It's just, harder with you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard not be…defensive…with you."

"I'm not trying to push you Draco, if that's what you're saying."

"But you are! Don't you see? Every time I'm with you, you make me…you make me…"

"What? An arse?"

"Yes! No, wait. This isn't working."

"What isn't working?"

"Just wait."

"Wait for what?!"

"See? You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?!"

"Challenging me!"

Silence.

"…What?" asked Noemi.

"Why can't you be like everyone else and just accept that I'm an arrogant ass?"

"Because you're not! Not really at least…"

Silence.

"You don't know me," said Draco after a moment.

"And you don't know me," replied Noemi, quietly. "So what now?"

"I don't know. You know, there are times when you get me so angry that I just want to strangle you?"

"Oh don't worry, the feeling is mutual."

"But then sometimes…I can't _not_ talk to you." She sucked in a breath. What had he just said? What had he just admitted to?

"That feeling is mutual as well," she whispered. Had she really just said that? Had she really just admitted that?

"We'd better get back to our dorms; I think it's already past curfew," he mentioned. They both stood and began walking down the path back towards the courtyard with the dilapidated arch. Noemi could see it in the distance and unintentionally shivered when the realization that they would be walking for quite some time in the cold night air hit her.

"I would give you my coat if I had remembered to bring it in the first place," chuckled Draco behind her. She rolled her eyes, though only the stars could see through the dark night.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to lend me your body heat won't you?" she joked. Suddenly, a pair of luminescent arms wrapped themselves around her chest. She sucked in a powerful breath (much to Draco's amusement, surely) and stiffened. But her initial reaction quickly faded as the heat from another's body seeped into her and the cold seemed to be sucked out. She could feel every hair on his bare forearms and found herself leaning back into the creases of his body, likening them to the creases of the yellow flower she had been caressing earlier. His breath was calm, almost matching his heartbeat which seemed to be pounding in her ears (or was that her heartbeat?). She felt his breath quicken and wondered what had spurred the change. Then she felt a hot, moist breath beside her ear—she dare not turn to face him in this proximity.

"Is this what you had in mind?" he whispered into her ear, his lips lightly touching the grooves of it.

Yes.

Oh god yes.

Don't let go of me, ever.

Please.

"Hardly," she turned towards him, still in his arms, looking up at him. He was smirking; you didn't need light to assume that. "You're about as warm as a snake." Lie.

"Well that is where we Slytherines get our mascot from," he replied jokingly.

"Oh, naturally," she wiggled out of his embrace and continued walking down the path, ruing her decision.

"And our tongues are also forked—it's why we Slytherine men have such a reputation with the ladies." She rolled her eyes.

"Now you're just being silly." It took her a moment to realize that her feet were the only ones making the familiar _thudding_ noise and she stopped to look back. Draco was a meter or so behind her, quite possibly in shock. She approached him again and waited for him to say why he had stopped.

"You may be the first person to ever call me _silly_." He wasn't angry, or complacent, or even annoyed. Was that intrigue behind his voice?

"Yes, I seem to be taking a lot of your firsts tonight," she noticed. He was still in a trance like state—as if truly savoring that she had called him 'silly'. But as soon as the words had slipped out of her mouth, he snapped out of it and grinned that wicked grin.

"Only seems fair I should return the favor," he said slyly, he voice dripping with insinuation.

"Pig," Noemi said, before resuming her way towards the castle. She heard him laugh behind her. They walked in silence until they reached the glowing halo of the castle—it never ceased to amaze her how spectacular Hogwarts really was. They reached one of the outside corridors and both felt the gentle light from the torches burn their nocturnal eyes. Noemi rubbed her emerald eyes a few times before adjusting and smiled a bit when she noticed Draco do the same.

"I assume you're going back to your dorm?" asked Noemi.

"Unless you have any better ideas," he replied with the infamous smirk.

"You honestly never tire of being such a pervert?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Ouch, that hurt," he replied sarcastically. "But yes, I was going to retire for the evening—we do have classes tomorrow after all."

"Isn't that a surprise!—a Slytherine who actually cares about attending class," she mocked him. He glared at her for a moment as she smiled wildly at him.

"You really do know which buttons to push don't you?"

"It's a talent, what can I say?"

"Let me walk you back to your House," he said randomly. She was a bit taken back, thinking that he would start teasing her or something—not offering a gentlemanly action.

"Oh…um, sure." They began walking down the corridor, in silence. Why was he walking her to her House? She was a bit confused to say the least—though it was possible that he was simply being polite in that it was past curfew and rather spooky in the castle—but Draco Malfoy wasn't supposed to be polite! Well that's a lie; he was, after all, brought up with all the poise of the elite, so why shouldn't he be polite? Yes, she was surely over thinking the entire situation: he was simply being polite.

"You're doing it again," he calmly replied, as if she had asked a question.

"Doing what?"

"Overanalyzing every situation—which one is it this time: the fact that we've just spent an entire evening together or the fact that I'm walking you to your House?" She hadn't even begun to analyze the evening.

"The latter," why was she being so honest?

"Well, it is the polite thing to do." Obviously, she thought. Of course he's only being polite—what else did you expect? "And because I enjoy your company."

Oh.

Well that was different. She hadn't noticed her feet stop moving until he slowly became farther and farther away. He turned, noticing she was not walking with him anymore and strode back to her (shocked?) figure. He waited for her to explain her sudden lack in movement.

"I didn't expect you to be so honest."

"Is that a bad thing?" He seemed almost indifferent—yet another one of his many mood swings.

"No…just, odd."

"Well you were honest with me regarding your thoughts so why couldn't I be?"

"I just didn't expect you to say that."

Silence.

"So it's not so much that I was honest, just what I had been honest about," he seemed to be thinking out loud.

"Now who's overanalyzing?" She resumed walking, with the newly acquired smirk on her face. She heard him run to catch up and then resume his normal pace.

"Why haven't I ever spoken to you before?" he asked suddenly.

"You've asked me this before," she replied.

"But doesn't it bother you? Why seventh year; our last year?"

"Fate," she tried lamely.

"You don't honestly believe in that do you?"

"No." The conviction in her answer startled him.

"I wonder what it would be like to hear your thoughts," he said lightly. She laughed a bit, confused by his statement.

"Pardon?"

"I never know what you're thinking—well sometimes you're quite predictable but then there are other times when I truly don't understand you."

"Why would you want to know what I'm thinking? I'm not that interesting you know. Now Slughorn, there's a mind I would like to pick apart."

"Are you off your rocker? The bloody oaf probably only thinks about what's on the menu for dinner or how many connections he can build with the rising elite."

"Is it so wrong for a man to understand that in order to succeed in the world one must build alliances?"

"No, but the way he goes about it is degrading! He practically grovels at the feet of those who happen to be in a position of power."

"He does not grovel!" the two were practically yelling at one another. "He simply understands the rules of the game—it's all just a game Draco!"

"No, this is life. You can't keep pretending that we're just players in some game; that every move will get you closer to winning."

"Then what, according to you, is the goal in life?" she yelled at him.

"Survival," he whispered, once again lost in those painful memories. Her anger immediately dispersed. She felt her face grow hot from embarrassment—though from what, she wasn't quite sure—and a wave of empathy wash over her.

"Isn't that the biggest game of all?" she asked shyly. He looked down at her, their height difference truly intimidating her for the first time.

"It's not a game if you can never win—either way we're all going to lose," he replied coldly. She had lost him. He was in one of his moods again and she had lost him. She tried not to get angry at herself for pushing him this far, she tried to smile up at him as if to apologize for getting him this riled up, she tried to understand that it wouldn't be until morning that he would be calm again.

"Goodnight Draco; thank you for walking me this far." She gave him one last hopeful smile and then turned to continue down the corridor to her House. She heard him turn to leave, and mumble what she assumed to be a 'goodnight'. As she rounded the corner towards the heavy oak door with an odd looking knocker on it, she thought back to what Padma had said about Slytherines; perhaps their intentions, and thus their reasoning, was more negative than those of the other Houses. Perhaps it was their sad fate—if you believed in that—to always be encouraged by past prejudices. Perhaps Draco would never see life through her eyes and perhaps she would never see it through his.

She reached out for the bronze knocker and knocked it three times. The Eagle's mouth, on the knocker, opened and in a sing song voice asked her the customary riddle.

"Is a key still a key if there is nothing to unlock?"

Why did Draco have to be so pessimistic? Would he ever change? Would he ever realize that despite the fact that no one would ever truly win this eternal game of survival that life was meant to be appreciated for all its simple beauty?

But didn't he have a point? Especially in a time like theirs', a time of war and mistrust and prejudice, it was even more clear that none of them would win—eventually everyone would be sucked into the strife surrounding them. So why not just accept it, as Draco did? Why not just realize that, perhaps, it is fated?

"Yes, it is; a key's purpose may change even after its original is lost."

"Hrmmm, very interesting," replied the eagle, opening the door for Noemi.

She walked into the still Common Room, suddenly realizing how late it had truly gotten. Yet even as she walked through the cluttered room, her thoughts were lost once again, allowing her feet to move off of memory.

She would not accept it.

There was no such thing as fate.

She would show Draco that he was wrong, that every one was wrong.

As if sensing the cosmos changing their plan, Noemi felt a surge of energy in her conviction—fate had nothing on this girl.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it; review!


	14. Part I: Thirteen

Disclaimer: Read Prologue

A/N: Quite possibly the longest chapter to date...very fun to write as well ;) Enjoy!

**Part I: L'Inizio**  
_The Begining_

Thirteen

"I swear to GOD Padma that if you don' t get out of that bathroom this instant I will personally make sure you have no need for it ever again!"

Noemi groaned and shoved her pillow over her head in an attempt to keep Cho's screeches at bay. She willed herself to jump back into her long forgotten dream and hold on desperately to sleep.

"I'd like to see you try!" shouted a muffled Padma from behind a closed door. Suddenly there came loud _thuds_—which could only be Cho pounding on the door.

"You do this every morning! There are other" _thud_ "people" _thud_ "living here!" _thud_.

"Do you two mind keeping it down? I have" Noemi glanced at the clock on her night stand, "three more minutes to waste and I would like to waste them _asleep_." Cho hesitated for only a moment before starting up again.

"What could you possibly be doing in there? Do you have any idea how long you've been in there!?"

"Keep your knickers on Cho—and I'll have you know I've been in here only 20 minutes!" replied a fed-up Padma.

"Wrong! It's been 26!"

"Cho, just go use the Prefect's bathroom—you are Head Girl after all," groaned Noemi from beneath her pillow and now, her duvet cover as well.

"That defeats the point—_she_, can't seem to understand that there are other people who live here. Once again, she's being the juvenile BRAT she always is!" Noemi winced as she heard the door slam open against the opposite wall. She uncovered herself just in time to see a dripping wet Padma (with a hair brush in her hand) step up to Cho with a slightly amused expression.

"Oh is that what I am now—a 'juvenile brat'?" Cho didn't back down; this was obviously not her best day.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you are. And we're sick of it."

"Please don't drag me into this," squeaked Noemi. Neither of them heard.

"Well guess what? _We_ also think that you're a hypocritical moron!"

"Once again, please don't drag me into this."

"Hypocritical? Hypocritical?! How the hell am I hypocritical?"

"Oh please Cho, you spend an HOUR in that bathroom and you have the audacity to claim that I spend too much time in there? And Noemi's right—go use the Prefect's Bathroom if you need to get in there so badly!"

"That's not the point! You always do this: you never think that there are other people living in here besides your royal highness. Look at our room—it's a mess! And guess who the cause of that is?"

"Don't blame me for the fact that house elves don't know how to clean properly!"

"It's not their _job_ to pick up the dirty shirts you leave scattered about, or the used pieces of parchment paper, or your school books! I'm sick of having to clean up after you and to top it off, YOU SPEND TOO MUCH TIME IN THE BATHROOM!" Noemi decided now would be a good time to get up, seeing as they were never going to allow her to sleep.

"Once again, IT'S _YOU_ WHO SPENDS TOO MUCH TIME IN THE BATHROOM! And no one ever said you had to clean up after me—in fact, don't ever touch my stuff again!"

"No problem there, I would probably get some disease if I tried to touch something you've worn!"

"Why are you such a BITCH!?" Noemi stopped dead in her tracks as the words left Padma's mouth; this was going to go one of two ways: either Cho would walk away infuriated and wouldn't talk to Padma for at least a week, or she might perform an unforgivable.

"Maybe because you're a BIGGER bitch!" Looked like it would be the latter. Noemi made a dash for the bathroom and quickly closed the door. She could still hear yelling outside and hoped a shower would mute their voices.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom with her hair dried and a towel wrapped around her body. She immediately noticed Padma sitting on her bed, folding some of the clothes that had been lying on the floor for the past week or so. Cho was no where to be seen.

Avoiding attention drawn to her, Noemi slinked over to the trunk at the front of her bed and proceeded to slip on the school uniform. Just as she was tying her blue and bronze stripped tie, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Padma had wandered over to her bed and was sitting on the edge of it, waiting for Noemi.

"Where did Cho go?" she asked after a moment.

"Prefect's Bathroom." Noemi snorted.

"Figures."

"Why does she always have to pick a fight with me? I'm not that messy am I?"

"It wouldn't hurt if you at least kept your things on your side of the room—you know how much of a neat freak Cho is."

"But she never yells at you, and you have things lying around!"

"Well…" the truth was, Noemi didn't know why Cho didn't hassle her about that. It wasn't as if she was as chaotic as Padma, but she was known to leave her school work around or forget to make her bed in the morning.

"See? Why is she always picking on _me_?"

"Have you ever asked her?" Now it was Padma's turn to snort.

"I just did and she just kept yelling."

"Pads, asking why she's a bitch does not constitute a real question," she laughed a bit and Padma smiled.

"You're right—I would think that's pretty self explanatory," Padma grinned and received an amused face from Noemi.

"You know what I meant." Padma nodded and hopped off her bed, heading to her own trunk to pull out a pair of shoes and her school robe.

"But never the less, the girl really does need a good shag," stated Padma.

"Padma! Must you use such a…crude…term? And even if you're probably right that doesn't mean you should go tell her that," laughed Noemi.

"I'm not dense you know—she would hex me back to first year if I said something like that." The girls laughed as they picked up their knapsacks and threw them over their shoulders. Just as they reached the mahogany door, they saw Luna sit up in bed suddenly. She removed her eye mask and her ear plugs while the blonde tangle of hair atop her head cascaded down her shoulders. Luna turned to them, with that lovely curiosity she always wore.

"Good morning Noemi and Padma. Where's Cho?" The two dressed girls looked at one another and broke out into giggles again.

"Removing the stick up her ass," replied Padma.

"Oh, that can't be very pleasant for a Wednesday morning," cooed Luna as she removed herself from the tangle of bed sheets. Noemi looked at her quizzically, trying to determine when a good day was to remove a sick from your bum.

"I'm sure she enjoys it thoroughly. See you down at breakfast?" Luna nodded and then disappeared behind the bathroom door.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with voices as Padma and Noemi made their way to the section of the Ravenclaw table where a few other seventh years were eating. Noemi looked down the table in hopes of recognize her Asian friend but had no such luck.

"Seems as though Cho is still removing the stick from her bum," commented Noemi.

"I don't doubt it—it was lodged up there pretty well." She grinned at Noemi as she took a slice of toast and jam from the center of the table.

"So when do you expect to make amends?"

"I'd say around half past one," Noemi looked at her skeptically. "I'll see how long it takes her too cool down—wouldn't want a public brawl now would we?"

"No. I suppose not."

"And I'm sure Cho wouldn't want me to whoop her bum in front of the entire school." Somehow Noemi sensed that the roles would be reversed if it ever came to that, but she kept her mouth closed.

The two ate in silence for a moment or so before Padma clicked her tongue to get Noemi's attention.

"Oi, what's that Slytherine boy doing staring at you?" Noemi looked behind her, in the direction of Padma's gaze to see Blaise, indeed, staring at her. She caught his hazel eyes and he smiled at her. She returned it weakly and went back to her eggs.

"So, any idea as to why he's so keen to burn a hole into the back of your head?"

"Nope."

"I see." Noemi looked up at a grinning Padma and rolled her eyes.

"What now?"

"Oh nothing. It's just…isn't that Blaise?"

"Yes, _and_?"

"Isn't he the boy you've been avoiding lately?"

"I have not been avoiding him!"

"And what do you call sitting on the opposite side of the room or always having to get to class when he tries to talk to you?"

"Coincidence?" Padma cocked a knowing eyebrow. "Luck?" Noemi tried again.

"What's going on? Did he say something?"

"No…"

"Did he _do_ something?"

"Merlin no! Is that all you ever think about?"

"That, and how bloody fit he must be after all that Quidditch training."

"Padma!"

"A girl can look can't she?"

"Not a girl with a boyfriend!"

"Oh right…Terry. Well, he would understand!"

"You're incredible."

"So I've been told." Padma then proceeded to primp her dark, sleek hair and bat her eyes. Noemi choked on her eggs and had to swallow an entire glass of water before catching her breath again. But that clearly wasn't enough to put Padma at ease over the whole 'Blaise situation'.

"But honestly, why are you avoiding him? I thought you were friends."

"We _are_ friends…it's just…it's different."

"Is he interested in being more than friends? Is that it? Because if it is Noemi, I would go for it—he is bloody gorgeous!" Noemi laughed a bit at that, though she wouldn't deny he certainly was, enjoyable, to look at.

"Honestly Padma! We're just friends."

"Oh I see; you just want to be friends but I'm assuming he wants more?"

"Well…I don't know…you see it's all very complicated."

"Then un-complicate it for me." Noemi stared into Padma's chocolate eyes and tried to decide whether or not she wanted to spill her guts out over a Wednesday breakfast. She considered making the excuse that she needed to get to class but Padma would just corner her the next chance she got. I suppose I might as well get the embarrassment over with, she though.

"Remember when I told you Draco Malfoy only wanted to...debase me?"

"Is that what we're calling it these days?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"Shutting up."

"Anyway, I spoke to him—like you told me to." She bit her lip uncomfortably.

"And?"

"And nothing; he laughed."

"He _laughed_?"

"Yes. He laughed."

"Did I miss something?"

"Not at all. I confronted him about his…desire…and he laughed. At me."

"And then he 'debased' you?"

"No!"

"I'm sorry, maybe I am dense. I don't see how any of this makes any difference as to why that Zabini bloke is _still_ staring at you and why you're avoiding him."

"He laughed at me because it was never true. He never wanted to 'debase' me."

"Can we please just say 'shag'?"

"Padma!"

"Okay fine. So if he didn't want to 'debase' you, why would Zabini tell yo—Oh, I see. That would explain the awkward tension between you two."

"Do you think that he only told me that because he fancies me?"

"I don't know, it's possible."

"God how awkward. What if he does? Not that that's bad or anything but I don't feel the same way about him and I want to keep him as a friend but how do you reject someone without losing a friendship and—"

"Stop babbling. Look, if you want my advice," Noemi nodded, "ask him. Just ask him why he didn't want you talking to Malfoy. If he still says it's because Malfoy only wants to shag—"

"Padma."

"—sorry, 'debase' you, then call him out for it."

"That still doesn't help me if he decides to tell me of his undying love for me."

"Well, if that happens, at least we know you have someone to shag."

"Padma!"

"Oh get over it! It's a _word_. Shag! Fuck! Bang! Screw! Get over it." Suddenly the Great Hall had become very quiet. Padma and Noemi looked around to see that most eyes were on them. Noemi's cheeks burned with a scarlet color while Padma just shrugged. "Oh bugger off; it's not like you all weren't thinking about it. Come on Noemi, let's get to class." Noemi practically had to hide her face behind her books as she made her way down the Ravenclaw and Slytherine aisle.

* * *

The morning continued as most mornings at Hogwarts did: endless amounts of note taking, professors droning on about the minute details the 7th years would see on their N.E.W.T.s, and the ever growing pile of homework from each lesson. The only real oddity of the day was Cho's silence. Normally, a grudge held between Noemi's two roommates would resolve itself fairly quickly; however, Cho seemed to be going to great lengths to avoid Padma's presence and even refused to talk to Noemi on anything but class work. Padma, on the other hand, seemed completely nonchalant to the untrained eye yet used every conversation with Noemi to release her frustrations with Cho.

It was with that very situation—Cho ignoring regular conversation and Padma only talking of her fight with the former—that Noemi found herself spending both lunch and her free period tucked away in the library, trying to avoid both of her friends and finish some of the assignments from the earlier lessons.

When the time came to make her way down to History of Magic, Noemi actually found herself excited for the break in her work session. And while that excitement may have only lasted a few moments (as she would soon realize she was walking into an hour long class of Binns lecturing), it was completely erased the moment she stepped foot in the open classroom and noticed that there was only one more seat available. That seat was by a scowling Blaise Zabini.

She sat down slowly, as if approaching a predator, and organized her history text books on the space in front of her and took out a quill and piece of parchment for note taking. Blaise simply watched, seemingly amused and miffed. She tried to find something else to do, anything at all, that would keep her away from an awkward conversation with Blaise before class started. It wasn't until she took a minute to stop and think of something else to do that Blaise cleared his throat, knowing he had her.

"Run out of things to do?" She turned to him, and smiled weakly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.

"Oh are you actually going to talk to me now? And here I thought you'd gone mute." He smiled at her, but it was cold and wry.

"Well if I knew you were going to be so snotty I wouldn't have," she turned back to where Professor Binns was standing, at the front of the room, and willed him to begin his lecture. But at the moment, Binns seemed more interested in watching a bird outside the window make intricate designs with its flight pattern.

"Stop. I don't want you ignoring me. You've been avoiding me for a week now—did I do something wrong?" He sounded angry and annoyed, yet she noticed the subtle sincerity underlying those Slytherine-esque tones.

"Look, can we talk about this some other time?"

"When?" He replied curtly.

"Outside of class."

"Right after?" He seemed to be getting more and more annoyed with her vagueness.

"Well, no…I have class…"

"Then when?"

"I don't know Blaise, stop badgering me!" Perhaps she said that a bit too loud; the entire class (Binns included) had turned to stare at the couple arguing. She felt her face grow hotter by the second.

"Well, if Miss DeBernardo is done, perhaps we can get started," announced Binns. "Last class we ended with the Goblin War of 1657 and its affect on Dorick's reign over the three Goblin and Dwarf tribes of Ireland. Now when we analyze…"

"So when?" whispered Blaise. Noemi rolled her eyes but knew he would only keep at it until she gave him a definite time and place.

"After dinner. I'll meet you in the Great Hall alright?"

"Fine."

"Fine." She took one last look at Blaise before returning her attention to Binns' analysis on goblin and industrial relations post tribal separation. She shook her head and tried to remember why she had been avoiding Blaise in the first place and why she was now seeing the rougher side of his personality.

Ah yes, she thought. Because of a certain boy named Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Dinner seemed much too long and short at the same time; on the one hand, Padma had decided to sit on the opposite end of the Ravenclaw table with Terry and Michael while Cho had chosen a seat next to Luna and opposite Noemi. The two occasionally glared at each other and Cho seemed less than happy to be in the same room as Padma let alone actually talk to anyone. Noemi tried to carry on a conversation with Luna—which proved rather difficult seeing as the girl only seemed to talk in riddles—ruing her future conversation with Blaise. She had purposely sat with her back to the Slytherine table yet she could almost feel the hazel eyes boring into her head, just waiting for her to leave the table.

So, finally fed up with the childish antics of Cho and Padma and the forced conversation with Luna, Noemi stood and dismissed herself from dinner on the grounds that she was feeling tired. It was only moments after she had walked under the ten meter tall doors that she felt a familiar presence behind her. Blaise cleared his throat, and she turned to face him.

"You didn't have to watch me all during dinner."

"I wanted to make sure you were actually going to show up and not try and avoid me, again." His mood certainly hadn't improved since History of Magic.

"You know I wouldn't have stood you up," she mumbled quietly, a little hurt by his doubt in her promise to meet him. She snuck a peek up into his hazel eyes and for a moment caught the hardness melting away.

"Yeah, I suppose. But lately it seems like you would have stood me up rather than meet me. Noemi, what's going on?" He sounded a little more concerned now, as if she had been hurt or something and he was coaxing out the reason for it. Just then, a group of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor boys walked by laughing loudly and making crass gestures that Peeves would be proud of.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private?" she asked nervously. A few of those boys were eyeing them weirdly and the last thing she needed was rumors on her secret love affair with the dark Slytherine.

"Sure, there'll be hardly anyone in my Common Room; everyone is still eating." She blinked twice before realizing that he was going to take her down to the dungeons, where the Slytherines slept, where Slughorn slept…she suddenly had a horrible image of Slughorn in footy pajamas pop up in her mind and had to shake her head to rid herself of it. Blaise noticed her slight movement and looked at her quizzically. "Is that too weird or something?"

"Oh, no. It's fine—but is that allowed?"

"Hell if I know, but I don't see why not. Com'on, it's down this way." He lead her into a smaller corridor that branched off from the main one—the very one every student traveled down to go to the Potions Room. They walked in silence, side by side—that is, until they passed the Potions Room and took a sharp right, heading down a flight of stairs that Noemi swore had never been there before.

After a few more minutes of descending stairs and a few moments in a very open and draft corridor, they came to a very ornate oak door with silver hinges and a silver snake knocker. There was no portrait and from what Noemi had read in _Hogwarts: A History _the knocker would not ask a riddle like the Ravenclaw's did. She stood, curious, as she watched Blaise approach the door and take out his wand. He held it up to the door and mumbled something under his breath while drawing intricate patterns on the door. A dark purple light followed the movements of his wand and just as quickly as they appeared, they seemed to sink into the oak.

Noemi watched, mesmerized.

She noticed that the purple seemed to reflect letters and realized that Blaise was writing with his wand—the password, she assumed. She smiled a bit, amazed by the magic, and watched as he finished, pocked his wand, and then seemed to seal the deal with a knock of the silver snake knocker. The door creaked open and Noemi was immediately hit with burst of emerald green. Blaise stood aside, holding the door open and offering her entrance into the Slytherine Common Room.

After the initial shock over the abundance of green, Noemi started to recognize hints of dark brown from the three couches arranged around a slate gray fire place. The floor was the same stone that lined the Potions Room but heat seemed to emit from them; there were no windows that showed the grounds (though she would later remember that they were, technically, under the Black Lake) but stained glass windows covered nearly every wall. There were depictions of battles and men and women in power; each one captivated her. Under a rather large stain glass window of a serpent twisted around a bow and arrow, she saw two spiral staircases that disappeared below the stone floor—she assumed they led down to the boys' and girls' dormitories.

"Impressive, isn't it?" asked a cocky Blaise from behind.

"That's a bit of an understatement. This room is beautiful; completely different than mine."

"What is the Ravenclaw Common Room like?"

"It's smaller than this; and there are bookshelves lining every wall, oh, and roof is dome shaped with stain glass. It's gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but this is…this is…"

"Unexpected?" She turned around to face him and saw that he had a sad expression on his once annoyed face.

"Pardon?"

"It's weird to think that such a dark wizard like Salazar Slytherine could create something so beautiful."

"Oh, I didn't mean that—"

"It's alright; I thought the same thing when I first saw it. But I suppose even the dark like their homes to be pleasing."

"Yes, I suppose so." They stood there, silent for a moment, until Blaise walked over to one of the leather couches and sat down gracefully. Noemi followed his example yet she underestimated the fluff of the sofa and sank deep into the pillow, losing her balance and looking like a fool. Blaise chuckled softly and then proceeded to watch as she tried to regain her composer.

"I, err, didn't expect them to be so…fluffy."

"Yes, I noticed."

Silence again.

"So now would be the ideal time for you to tell me why you've been so keen to shun me these past few days."

"Alright. Well, first I have to ask you a que—" Just then a door (which Noemi must have over looked) creaked open and Professor Slughorn, in a green satin bathrobe, strode out into the Common Room and upon Blaise and Noemi.

"Ah! Mr. Zabini, just the man I was looking for!" Noemi looked worriedly at Blaise who simply indicated that she should wait a moment.

"How can I be of service Professor?" Blaise stood before Slughorn, cowering over him.

"Yes, well, I was hoping to discuss the matter of your Potion's grade in regards to Mr. Malfoy's and Mr. Nott's." Slughorn gazed lazily over to Noemi and took a moment to register who she was. "Miss DeBernardo! What are you doing down here?"

"Oh, um, you see—"

"I brought her Professor; we have a project in History of Magic together and the library was full." The overweight professor seemed pleased with the answer yet continued to look at Noemi quizzically.

"Well, not that it's frowned upon to bring other Houses into your own, but it would be a good idea to perhaps find a place other than our Common Room to study."

"Of course Professor. Noemi, if you could simply fetch my text book for me, in my dorm, and then we could go. Professor, as you were saying before?"

"Oh yes, well it would seem…" Noemi stood and made her way to one of the staircases, not sure which one to take. She glanced back at Blaise, who was now sitting on the couch with Slughorn and listening avidly. He caught her eye and motioned for the left staircase. She smiled and began her descent down towards the boys' dormitories.

It was a small corridor, she imagined only two or three people could fit in there at a time, but it was quite long. She noticed there were no lights, only an abstract stain glass image above her—it gave off enough light to see yet made the stone corridor much more solemn. She passed by two doors and noticed small gold writing across the front, indicating the class. The first door, to her left, read _1__st__ Year: A-L _so she continued down until she reached the last door, to the right, which read _7__th__ Year: M-Z_.

"This must be his dorm," she voiced out loud. As she opened the door, she thought up the reasons why Blaise would want her to come down here. Perhaps he simply wanted some privacy with Professor Slughorn to discuss his marks. Or maybe he had wanted their excuse to seem more plausible. Either way, she pushed open the door and entered into Blaise's dorm.

Her first thought was, once again, surprise. She expected the dorm to be covered in green and perhaps littered with cloths and other personal materials (seeing as it was a boys' room). However, the five, mahogany, poster beds were covered in cream duvet covers with sheer green curtains draping down. It was clean as well. Save for a few Quidditch posters and some picture frames set on bedside tables, the room was practically barren. Of course, the usual trunks and book bags were placed by the beds and on several of the beds she noticed various objects like books, journals, and even what appeared to be a Sneakscope, but it certainly seemed less cluttered than even her own dorm room. She smiled a bit, reveling in the fact that Cho would not only love the neatness of the room but hate the fact that it belonged to a group of _Slytherine boys_. A chuckle escaped her before she could contain herself.

Quickly scanning the room for a History of Magic text book, she came across a rather odd picture lying on one of the beds closest to her. She walked over to it and noticed it was cracked—as if someone had punched it, right in the center. It depicted two people: a man and woman. They both had long, almost white hair, and seemed to be laughing. They held each other dearly and kept sneaking glances downwards. There, cradled in the woman's arms, was a small bundle of white linens. At first, Noemi thought they were admiring the cloth but then noticed a small first pop out. She was startled and then realized that the woman was holding an infant.

A family portrait.

Ruined; by broken glass.

Just as she was taking once step closer towards the picture, she heard a door opposite her open. Her eyes flashed up to see the bathroom door open and billows of steam escape the rectangular entranceway.

Yet it wasn't the steam that held her attention, or even the thought that she had not been alone—no, it was the half naked body standing before her that had her glued to her spot. He had not noticed her at first; he had used a small hand towel to shake his blonde hair in before his cool gray eyes fell on her trespassing form.

They were both silent and still.

She watched as his arms slowly fell to his side and let the small towel drop. She watched as water droplets fell sporadically from his tangled mess of hair and down the smooth contours of his toned body. She watched as his muscles tightened as her eyes lingered further, and further, and further down to where the long white towel hugged low on his hips. Standing there, she felt she was naked herself. She sensed his eyes raking her own body and possibly, her own apparent desires. Every thing she had ever known to be beautiful was gone—she was consumed in the picture painted before her.

Draco Malfoy never looked so perfect.

Without noticing, her breathing had become shallow and her heart had begun beating at a record place. She watched as his bare chest rose and fell calmly and found herself matching his breaths. Her primal instincts urged her to step forward as desire began to take over her own body. Yet she tore her eyes from his figure and caught his gaze.

She could not read his expression—he seemed empty of emotion. Yet, perhaps, for the first time, she _saw_ him. With shock removing all trace of emotion, he stood there, naked (no pun intended) before her. He was a man. She was a woman. Everything else just seemed trivial.

She blinked.

"Do you mind turning around?" he asked suddenly. The moment was gone.

"Oh my god!" She felt the blood rush to her face as she quickly spun around and snap her eyes close. "Oh my god!" She urged her feet to move, to take her away from the embarrassment that now filled the room, but they wouldn't move. "OH MY GOD!"

"No, I'm Draco," he chuckled behind her. She glanced back at him and saw that he was now leaning against the doorway, apparently having recovered from the moment of shock.

"Oh my god!" she shouted again. This time she made it to the door and began running down the corridor. She ran up the spiral stairs and into the Common Room where Blaise and Professor Slughorn still sat, no doubt discussing his marks. She stopped for a moment, catching Blaise's eye, and the memory of Malfoy half naked, just out of a shower, practically three meters away from her, came rushing back (as did a dangerous blush).

As if Blaise could read minds, his eyes went large and he quickly excused himself from a very confused Slughorn. He rose off the couch and made his way towards a stunned Noemi. Just as he was about to reach her, she took off towards the main door. She heard him call after her and she heard herself yell back that they would talk later but at that moment, confronting Blaise was not at the top of her list.

Oh no, instead she was concentrating on putting as much distance between her and the Slytherine House as possible.

She was concentrating on making it back to her dorm without running into to anyone, or anything for that matter.

But most of all, she was concentrating on _not_ concentrating on a very naked, very muscular, and very attractive Draco Malfoy.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter--Blaise and Noemi finally talk...unfortunately it costs them something. Review!


	15. Part I: Fourteen

Disclaimer: Read Prologue

A/N: Wow, sorry it's been months since I've updated! Hopefully the updates will come more often now that I'm done with high school (yay!) and have finished all college/scholarship nonsense. So this entire chapter focuses on just one conversation but hopefully you guys will like it. Quick recap: Noemi went with Blaise to his common room to talk and ended up seeing Draco half naked. She proceeded to run away screaming like a little girl :) Alright, here goes.

**Part I: L'Inizio  
**_The Begining_

Fourteen

"Oh my God!"

Noemi rushed down the deserted corridors repeated the mantra again and again. She had forgotten how to navigate between the mess of hallways and quickly found herself jogging in circles. Was she really lost?—in a castle she had practically grown up in?

"Oh my God," she whispered; ruing her lack of direction rather than her recent encounter with a certain Adonis of Hogwarts.

"OH MY GOD!" the memory of his chiseled frame etched itself back into her mind. She didn't _really_ mind it there but the realization of how foolish and desperate she must have looked came rushing back as well.

In a final attempt to relocate herself to the Great Hall, Noemi turned a sharp corner and ran smack into another body—this one, she prayed, was not dripping wet and half naked.

"Bloody hell Noemi!" A familiar voice, yet one she did not want to hear.

"Look Blaise, I umm…I forgot that I had…umm, I have to meet up with someone to talk about…umm…something. I have to go." She avoided his gaze as she sidestepped to his left and continued down the corridor, still lost but itching to escape the boy behind her.

"Would you stop running away from me!"

She froze.

"Merlin woman, can't a bloke even get one word in?"

"Sorry Blaise. Can't we just talk later? I really need to—"

"'Meet up with someone to talk about something' yeah yeah, I heard you the first time. Though you're a horrible liar," he chuckled as he approached her. With only a meter between them, the familiar musk of amber and oak hit her. Did he realize the affect he had on girls? She felt like melting into his arms—yes, Noemi was positive that was the desired effect he was going for. "Well?"

"Well what?" she asked nervously.

"Well I would ask you what you thought about it but from the way you practically apparated out of my Common Room I would assume it was quite the show." He grinned devilishly at her.

"Excuse me?" Images of Malfoy stepping through the bathroom doorway came crashing back down: his tangled hair, the drops of water sliding teasingly down his chest, and that pure, animalistic, vacant stare in those stormy gray eyes. She was blushing and she quietly cursed herself for it.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suite you. I realize that Draco probably does look rather, _appealing_, to the opposite sex when he's just gotten out of the shower but honestly, you may be the first girl who's actually run out on him," he laughed deeply. "It's actually rather comical when you think about it."

"Comical? _Comical_? Do you not understand how embarrassing that was!? Oh my God!" Blaise simply laughed again while Noemi scowled.

"Would you calm down? You're making this out to be more than it is. So you saw him half naked—who hasn't? The boy runs around the grounds and plays Quidditch without a shirt on all the time."

"Yes, but there is a clear distinction between him wearing pants and NOT wearing pants but a towel, Blaise. A towel!" She leaned against on of the cold stone walls and gazed up at the intricate patter on the ceiling. He probably thinks I'm some sort of stalker or something and was just hoping I would eventually catch him naked, she thought. Suddenly, Blaise began laughing again. "What are you so jolly about?"

"I'm just picturing you stalking Draco…" His eyes widened for a moment, as if comprehending the words that had just slipped out.

"Wait," Noemi was slowly putting two and two together, "how did you know I had seen Draco in your room?"

"I knew he was down there."

"How did you know he had just gotten out of the shower?"

"He told me he was going to take one."

Then how did he know he had been half naked instead of fully clothed, she thought.

"Because every bloke comes out of the shower naked," he said easily. Noemi's eyes widened.

"I didn't ask you that." Blaise shuffled his feet and laughed nervously.

"What? Yes you did; I think maybe it would be a good idea if you just went to bed—you seem a bit out of it."

"No I am not and yes I did. How did you know…that…what…"

"What you were thinking?"

Silence.

Noemi stared confusingly at Blaise while the pieces began fitting themselves together. He knew she had seen Draco in the state he was in; he knew why she had run out of the Common Room in such a hurry; he knew what she had been thinking.

"Can you read minds?" she asked curiously.

"I prefer the term Legilimen," he answered calmly.

"When did you learn? How advanced are you? Could you teach me?" The curiosity literally poured out of Noemi. She had learned of Legilimens and Occlumens throughout her schooling at Hogwarts and had tried desperately to teach herself the advanced art with the help of Cho. It was odd though that the very person she had come to trust wholeheartedly only in the past month or so, was also the person who could possibly be the most deceiving.

"One question at a time please."

"Alright: how long?"

"Since fifth year; my mother felt it was necessary to learn." He grimaced as if recalling a memory that was never meant to be recalled.

"Are you reading my mind right now?" He laughed a bit before answering.

"I'm not so advanced that I can keep up both a conversation and legilimency. Thank you for the credit though."

"Do you do it often? Read people's minds I mean."

"No. It's not exactly like reading a book and I have yet to make connections with those whom I do not normally associate with."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"It's easier for me to slip into someone's conscious if I know them better."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

Silence.

A million thoughts were running through her mind; how close must he be to hear thoughts, does he practice on his friends, can he see her memories, can he implant images yet, how many times has he used his skill to his advantage? Slowly her curiosity was shifting into suspicion and annoyance. She strongly disliked the idea of Blaise poking around in her thoughts—especially as of late—and she hated feeling so exposed when she did not have an ounce of defense to protect herself.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Why don't you just poke around and find out," she snapped. He looked hurt but she felt no remorse as more thoughts of him invading the most hollowed of areas began to swarm around.

"I suppose that's well deserved. But do you honestly think I would just invade your conscious like that? Do you really think so low of me?"

Yes.

"Why?" he asked a bit angered. "What have I done to betray your trust? We were friends once and I asked for nothing more and yet you distanced yourself without explanation. What did I do that warranted your distrust and scrutiny?"

"When were you planning on telling me you were a Legilimen?"

"I was going to but—"

"But what? You thought you'd let me figure it out on my own? Were you waiting to find something extra juicy in my mind before you admitted to it and let me build up a defense?"

"How exactly would you build up a defense," he asked sarcastically.

"Don't you _dare_ mock me Blaise Zabini," she hissed. "I'm not so naïve as to forget that occlumency can also be taught and learned."

"So now you're going to teach yourself occlumency? Ha! What makes you think that you could learn it without a teacher? I struggled for two years of endless lessons just to get to this level of legilimency—and I'm only considered a beginner! I have yet to learn how to implant images and can just barely see memories."

"It doesn't matter how I learn it but the mere fact that I need to because one of my friends, a person I believed I could trust, has been reading my most confident thoughts without my knowledge!"

"I'm sorry Noemi. Alright? I'm sorry. I never meant to betray your trust but you must understand that I couldn't simply tell someone I had just met that I was a Legilimen." She saw the rationality behind his conviction yet her stubbornness refused to cool.

"So you were simply going to continue reading my mind? Do you realize how unethical that is?"

"Look, I'M SORRY. And just for the record, I have only once read your mind before tonight."

"And why should I believe you? How do I know you're not just lying to me like you did about being a Legilimen?"

"Please Noemi," he paused, as if rearranging his thoughts so as not to further frustrate her. "The only time I've ever tried legilimency on you was after you stopped talking to me. I was worried that perhaps I had offended you in one way or another and was anxious to see if that was the case."

"Then why didn't you just ask me?" she asked calmly.

"Are you joking? Every time I approached you, you ran away or struck up a conversation with someone else. I felt it was the last resort."

"Still…"

"I know. It was a mistake and one I do not plan on making again."

Silence.

"So I guess you found out why I was avoiding you."

"Actually no," she perked up a bit. "You see, I'm not particularly advanced and therefore cannot see into the distant past; I could only hear the thoughts you were having at that moment."

"Which were?"

"I believe it was something about leaving Transfiguration with Padma to go to the loo. Needless to say I stopped listening after a moment or so." Noemi smiled a bit at that, recalling the conversation that had first planted her doubts in Blaise.

"And tonight? When did you start listening?"

"The moment you ran up the stairs—it was odd though; normally I need to really concentrate in order to see memories but yours hit me quite suddenly."

"Perhaps it was my pure embarrassment that spurred it," she laughed a bit and he joined her.

"It actually was quite funny watching your pretty green eyes grow to the size of saucers."

"I'm sure yours would have as well if you had seen what I had."

"I did and I can assure you they did not; unlike you I am not sexually infatuated with Draco."

Noemi's mouth dropped open.

"I don't need to read your mind to see that you're smitten with him," whispered Blaise, placing his finger under her chin and pushing her dangling jaw upward. Her immediate reaction was to refute everything and play dumb, but she knew he would never believe her. Perhaps if she changed the subject or simply ran away—would that work?

"I don't know what you're talking about," apparently running away had not become the option of choice.

"Alright," he smirked his wicked smirk, "if you would like to continue with this innocent state I understand. But you need to know that he does not deserve your attention." Noemi was a bit taken back by this.

"Aren't you friends?" she asked blatantly.

"Yes but _we_ are also friends and I do not want to see you end up in the same position every other one of his conquests has ended up in."

"What are you saying?"

"Draco has a nasty habit of using girls until he is satisfied—if you understand what I mean."

"But he's not even attracted to me, he's—"

"Don't lie to yourself Noemi; he wants you just as badly as every other male in this castle wants you."

"Are you included in that list?" She felt almost foolish asking him that but she had to know if that was the real reason he was imploring her to stay away from his fair skinned friend. He took his time in answering her question and she was not sure whether that was because he was formulating a believable lie or struggling to answer truthfully.

"I would be lying if I said I did not find you attractive; however, no. I am not apart of that list nor plan on joining it. Noemi, you're…you're too honest for me to pursue."

"Excuse me?" What did honestly have to do with anything?

"I would feel," he struggled with his words, "dirty if I pursued you. It doesn't feel right."

"Oh."

"I hope I have not offended you."

"Oh no, not at all. Actually, I feel the same way towards you."

"You think me honest?"

"Well, no," she laughed. "Not quite. But it would feel awkward if we were together in a more intimate way."

"Yes, I suppose that's an appropriate way of putting it. I'm curious though, why did you ask?"

"It was actually the reason I've been so distant; I wasn't sure if you were pushing me away from Draco because you were eager to purse me yourself." He smirked, finally understanding the female psyche.

"I'm assuming he told you he had never planned on bedding you, as I led you to believe, correct?" She nodded. "I'm sorry Noemi; I should have been honest with you and told you the truth: that I'm simply not comfortable with you falling for him."

"Blaise, I'm not in love with him." He began to object but she cut him off, knowing that if she did not voice her feelings now that they would soon become blurred and she would never truly know how she felt about one Draco Malfoy. "Attracted to him, yes, I will admit that. But I'm only human and frankly, there is something that intrigues me about him. He's reckless and moody, I know, but as of late he seems to have grown up. But Blaise, you must understand that I am in no way, shape, or form in love with Draco Malfoy."

"Well that's a relief," both Blaise and Noemi turned towards the silky voice behind the shadows and watched as the man himself stepped forward. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and her stomach twist into knots. She was not sure of how much he had heard and she panicked as she replayed her earlier words.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, Draco," growled a peeved Blaise.

"I think it's completely appropriate when the topic of choice is me, wouldn't you agree Noemi?" His hard stare fell on her and she felt the knots coil further into themselves.

"No, I do not," she pushed out. She wasn't even quite sure what he had asked her.

"Odd; I thought you of all people would care to know when someone was, _listening_ to your conversations or perhaps, thoughts?" He glared back at Blaise, the two of them battling a silent war.

"I'm not sure what you're say—"

"Playing dumb really doesn't suite you DeBernardo," he spat back. Why was he being so cold to her?

"I've told her the same thing many times; but you can't blame her for protecting one of her friends," replied Blaise calmly, as if this sort of harsh conversation was normal between the two Slytherines. He turned to Noemi and smiled, "he knows I'm a Legilimen. No need to protect my secret."

"Yes and I also know how you've been encouraging our dear Ravenclaw friend here to stay away from me. Telling her that I was trying to bed her Blaise? Isn't that a bit second year?"

"Perhaps, but it was only a half-hearted effort; we both knew she was going to ignore my lie."

"True, but I'm a bit disappointed in your tactics Blaise; if you wanted her yourself you could have just asked," he smirked devilishly at Blaise.

"It would have only made you even more eager to obtain her."

"True true. Have you been reading my thoughts lately? No, I suppose not—that would require some level of proficiency in legilimency."

"I don't have to read your thoughts to know your tactics, Draco."

"Yes, and what a disappointment that I actually took the time to read yours."

Draco was a Legilimens? Noemi's eyes widened as every encounter she had had with the Slytherine began replaying in her mind's eye. She wondered why he had been taught the art and if he was just as inexperienced as Blaise. In that moment, his eyes connected with hers and she knew: Draco Malfoy certainly was not as inexperienced as she had thought. He smirked as the thoughts formed in her head and she quickly pushed them out, annoyed with this unveiled secret and the entire situation. But mostly, she was annoyed by the conversation.

"Would you two please stop talking as if I weren't here and like I'm some sort of pawn in your little game of puerile dominance? I'm not some toy to be won," stated Noemi, a bit fed up with the two boys. They both turned to her, as if they had forgotten that she was not some incompetent twit they had used before but a very aware and angry Ravenclaw.

"And what makes you think I every wanted to 'win' you?" asked Draco snidely.

"Excuse me?" Her throat felt constricted and each breath seemed to scratch at her.

"What you said earlier, about not loving me?—well, you'll be happy to know that the feeling is more than mutual." She felt her heart stop. She felt it stop, if for only a moment, she felt it stop. Blaise looked over at her, as if willing her to keep her head held high and ignore the boy's cruel remarks. She felt his gaze on her but her own green eyes remained connected to a pair of piercing gray ones.

"Silly me for believing a boy could grow into a man." With that, Noemi turned and walked away from the grim Slytherines. She concentrated on the stones under her feet just incase either of them were delving further into her mind. It was only after several minutes of hopeless wandering down the foreign corridors that she regained her thoughts and stopped to determine how to find her way back towards her Common Room.

She hated feeling so lost and defenseless and for a moment she thought she felt the salty texture of tears sliding down her cheeks. It wasn't enough that her friend had been lying to her (even if she understood why) for over a month, but the boy she had thought was more mature and compassionate than before had completely destroyed every previous assumption she had made this year. He was a git. Plain and simple: Draco Malfoy was git and one that did not need or deserve her attention and respect.

As if entering a dream, she suddenly saw the way through the alien corridors back to the Great Hall. It was only for an instant that she saw the way but the knowledge of direction resonated with her. Without a second thought she turned and headed down the corridor she somehow knew would lead to a cozy bed.

It wasn't until the last few moments of consciousness, where reality meets the dream world, that a fleeting thought entered Noemi's mind: Blaise was still incapable of sending images to others.

* * *

Review Please!!!


End file.
